Warriors
by powerdark
Summary: tres organizaciones se han declarado la guerra, Hims, Fenix y la resistencia, con un equipo especial cada uno de ellos, incluyendo a ciertos "hermanos"
1. Chapter 1

CONSIDEREN ESTO COMO EL PROLOGO

* * *

-mision finalizada- dijo la voz de una chica por medio de un radio, se puede ver que la chica esta acostada en el suelo cubierta en un arbusto al lado de un chico con un rifle de largo alcance.

-bien echo ¿hubo algun problema?- pregunto la voz del otro lado del radio, ambos chicos se miraron con una sonrrisa -negativo fue muy sencillo- repondio el chico con una sonrrisa maniatica en el rostro que incomodo un poco a la chica a su lado.

-entonces regresen a la base-ordeno la voz ambos chicos acintieron -entendido- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Ambos salieron del arbusto dejando ver a un chico con ropa negra y en la manga derecha el simbolo de un fenix, tenia una pequeña sicatriz en su mejilla, pelirojo y sus ojos rojos.

Su compañera tenia ropa negra y en la manga derecha el simbolo de un fenix, tenia el cabello naranja y sujeto con un liston rojo, sus ojos eran extrañamente rosas.

-¿no podemos quedarnos un rato mas Brick?- pregunto la chica a su compañero con una sonrrisa y ojos de cachorrito, el mencionado sonrrio -que linda... pero NO-

la chica se sorprendio y le saco la lengua molesta -aun asi Momoko, ahora sube al Jet- dijo Brick señalando el Jet que etaba escondido en una cueva el piloto les dio la señal de que entraran, Momoko subio algo molesta y Brick rodo los ojos.

ambos se sentaron juntos y Momoko acomodo su cabeza en el hombro de Brick y el la miro -estoy cansada- admitio Momoko, Brick solto una risita -duermete- le dijo Brick

-¿no te molesta?- pregunto Momoko mirandolo, Brick nego con la cabeza, Momoko sonrrio y se quedo dormida, despues de un momento despegaron.

Pasaron por una casa donde Brick alcanzo a ver el color rojo de "el objetivo" manchado en las paredes, aparto la vista y cerro los ojos.

-Mi nombre es Brick, soy un soldado especial de las fuerzas de el Fenix, se lo que se estaran preguntando ¿como es que un chico con apenas 15 años puede ser un soldado? la respuesta es sencilla y a la vez no... es una larga historia, tenia 5 años cuando la organizacion Him quiso un gobierno definitivo para todo el mundo.

a muchos les parecio buen idea, y a otros no tanta incluso se llego a debatir la idea en la ONU, al ver que nadie se ponia de acuerdo con nadie dicha organizacion se dibidio con el tiempo los paises le dieron preferencia a un gobierno u otro.

en total fueron 3 gobiernos Him, Fenix y resistencia, los Fenix fue un convenio entre muchos mafiosos y la CIA nadie sabe como llego a ser estoy realmente posible, pero lo fue.

la resistencia comenzo como un grupo en el sureste que se fue expandiendo, basicamente sus ideales es que todo buelva a ser como antes, prometiendo que terminaria con ambos gobiernos y asi que el mundo siguiera el mismo rumbo que llebaba antes de eso, pero realmente muchos no lo creen entre ellos yo.

En fin, a los 7 años un hombre me ofresio unirme a las fuerzas, no tenia familia en ese momento, asi que acepte, unos años despues conoci a mi hermana gemela, fuimos separados a temprana edad y por eso no podia recordarla, pero ahora estamos juntos y nada en este mundo me podra separar de ella.

Brick abrazo a Momoko y le dio un beso en la frente, ella sonrrio aun dormida.


	2. Chapter 2

-NO- grito el chico lebantandose de golpe de su cama, miro a su alrededor -fue un sueño, solamente un sueño- se dijo a si mismo intentado calmarse, en eso entro en su habitacion una chica rubia y de ojos azules.

-¿te paso, estas bien?- pregunto la chica mirandolo preocupada, el chico la miro -¿eh?, si no te preocupes- le mintio, y la chica se dio cuenta y se sento al lado de su cama- otraves esas pesadillas ¿verdad?- adivino la chica, el no contesto, la chica lo abrazo y le acarisio sus cabellos rubios.

-tambien las tengo- confeso la chica, el chico la miro sorprendido -¿porque no me lo habias dicho?- pregunto preocupado, la chica dudo un momento -porque no quiero preocuparte- le dijo evitando mirarlo.

-Miyako...- la nombro el chico sabiendo que le mentia -estoy bien, es solo que...- comenzo Miyako dudando un momento y reteniendo sus lagrimas -tranquilizate, respira y cuentame que ocurrio- le pidio amablemente el chico.

Miyako lo obedecio e intento recordar -lo mismo de siempre...- dijo secandose unas lagrimas que habian salido, no debia llorar en ese lugar, despues de todo era una ajente especial de la Resistencia, "luchar por los que no pueden hacerlo" ese era el lema, pero al lado de ese chico sentia que podia expresarse como realmente se sentia.

-estaba jugando en el patio de mi casa con Taka, mi hermano, despues comenzaron los disparos, mi madre corria a buscarnos, en cuanto nos vio sonrrio de alivio, se escucho nuevamente un disparo y se quedo quieta y callo al suelo, Taka me tomo fuertemente del brazo, y me escondio en una parte de la casa que no estaba a la vista, me escondio y me tranquilizo diciendome que todo estaria bien, cerro la puerta entonces se escucho un disparo y antes de cerrarla por completo salpico la sangre...-

Miyako termino su explicacion -¿porque no me lo habias dicho antes?- pregunto serio su compañero -no lo recordaba, aveses olvidas, pero aveces lo reprimes y yo lo reprimi- Miyako se abrazo a si misma. -los sueños son cosas que deceas inconsientemente, pero tambien pueden ser recuerdos que tu sub consiente almacena- su compañero la abrazo.

-asi que todas las pesadillas...- comenzo pero fue interrumpido -son en realidad recuerdos... Boomer toda mi familia...- lo nombro abrazandolo, Boomer la acaricio, -lo se, por esa razon estoy aqui voy a encontrarlos... y terminar con esta absurda guerra- le dijo intentando animarla, Miyako le sonrrio -y yo te apoyare- le aseguro Miyako.

-eres la mejor- dijo Boomer alegremente sonrriendole y estrujandola mas a el, lo que provoco que Miyako se sonrrojara un poco, pero luego se quedo pensativa y seria.

-¿que fue esta vez?- pregunto con curiosidad mirando a Boomer, quien intento recordar -a diferencia de mi tu tu recuerdo no avansa mucho- le dijo mirandolo, quien se quedo callado un momento -esta vez si lo hizo- dijo Boomer seriamente y Bubbles se impresiono -cuentame-

-ahh, tenia cuatro años, habia un tormenta, los relampagos me despertaron asustado, mis hermanos fueron a mi habitacion y me tranquiizaron, qunque en realidad uno de ellos parecia que solo se estaba burlando de mi, la tormnta no paraba asi que se quedaron conmigo, luego se escucharon ruidos en la sala, fuimos a ver y no podiamos creer lo que sucedia, algunos ajentes de las 3 organizaciones en nuestra casa, nos escondimos y encontramos a nuestros padres, pero estaban muertos...-

-Butch... creo que asi se llamaba mi hermano moreno... enfurecio y ataco a un Fenix, Brick fue tras el, para la buena suerte de ambos se les terminaron las municiones asi que los golpearon a los dos en la cabeza y quedaron inconcientes, la tormenta aun no terminaba pero un helicoptero y una camioneta llegaron a el lugar-

_-Tenemos que irnos de aqui, pero ese chico... toma al pelirojo y vamonos, nos sera de mucha ayuda- dijo uno de los Fenix que parecia ser el general._

_-tengo que reconocerlo se necesita mucho valor para atacar asi a un soldado en medio de un fuego cruzado, y mucha mas fuerza para derribarlo... sus padres estan muertos... toma al chico y vamonos- dijo uno de la organizacion Him._

_-NO alto... esperen, BRICK, BUTCH... esperen- dijo el pequeño rubio comenzando a llorar, una mujer de la resistencia se le acerco y lo tomo del hombro, Boomer la miro tristemente._

_-¿quieres venir con nosotros?- le ofrecio la mujer -talvez puedas encontrar a tus hermanos... ¿que dices?- Boomer miro a sus padres y se acerco a su madre la acosto boca arriba, junto sus manos y le dio un beso en la frente -adios- murmuro para irse con la mujer._

-lo siento mucho Boomer- dijo Miyako -los encontrare- repitio Boomer con una sonrrisa -ya lo veras, no descansare hasta encontrarolos-

* * *

En la oscuridad de las calles de lo que antes era Italia, y ahora era un lugar por el cual los Hims y Fenix se discuten, se ve a un hombre de aproximadamente 35 corriendo mirando hacia atras cada sierto tiempo, pero no habia nadie cada vez que bolteaba, sin embargo podian escucharse pasos lo cual alteraba los nervios de aquel hombre, corrio hasta una cabaña serca de un acantilado, en cuanto llego cerro con llabe y tomo su AK47, pero aun asi se escondio.

Aquel hombre estaba temblando, por una razon desconocida para el sentia terror ¿porque?, era la pregunta que se repetia sin parar, talvez estar en aquella guerra y en esa pocicion lo estaba volviendo loco, todo lo que hizo fue pasar por un parque semi abandonado donde solo habia dos chiquillos, jugando la cuerda que lo miraban sonrriendo, talvez fue eso, la sonrrisa de aquellos chiquillos lo altero.

Una sonrrisa macabra para su gusto, y la cancionsita que no dejaban de cantar le causaba terror "uno, dos, tres" cantaban los chicos, pero jamas llegaban a la otra parte de la cancion, reian de una forma retorcida y al que perdia el otro le decia "fin del juego". Definitivamente tomaria unas largas vacasiones cuando todo eso terminara.

En ese momento se escucho que alguien cantaba la cancion, el hombre se aterro y le quito el seguro a su arma.

"uno, dos, tres... no te puedes esconder"

se escucho la voz de una chica que cantaba, el hombre la escucho realmente serca, miro la puerta que habia cerrado hace un segundo, para su sorpresa estaba habierta de par en par.

"cuatro, cinco, seis, siete... rompe el silencio siento tu miedo"

Continuo, esta vez la voz de un chico, aquellas voces macabras, sabia que se dirigian a el, que le cantaban a el, y se acercaban mas y mas, sin embargo el no se movio por el miedo que lo invadia.

"ocho, nueve, diez... escucho tu llanto no puedes correr"

Siguieron ambas voces a unisono, esta vez no tan lejos, escucho las voces justo detras suyo lo unico que su cuerpo cudo hacer en ese momento fue girar lentamente, para su sorpresa no habia nadie, suspiro aliviado y tiro su arma.

-jiji- se escucho la risa de la chica y se volteo nuevamente, encontrandose con un arma apuntandole en el craneo, el Hombre apunto su vista mas halla de esa arma encontrandose con el chico y la chiquilla del parque, ambos morenos y ojiverdes, sus miradas le transmitian horror, su risa terror, y la sonrrisa retorcida no hacia mas que saber lo que a continuacion venia.

"fin del juego" dijeron ambos a unisono y jalaron el garillo -NO- fueron las ultimas palabras de aquel hombre, su sangre fue cubierta por toda la sala y los chicos comenzaron a limpiarse.

-fue muy sencillo- dijo aburrida la chica mirando a su compañero quien se veia molesto -que debil- murmuro friamente para voltear a ver a su compañera quien le sorrio -a trabajar- dijo ella revisando todos cuartos como desesperada, el chico suspiro y tambien comenzo a destruir todo.

-Butch, aqui no hay nada- grito su compañera desde una habitacion para despues ir a su encuentro, el chico estaba mirando unos papeles -¿que ocurre?- pregunto su compañera mirando los papeles, Butch suspiro -claro que aqui no iba a haber nada Kaoru- dijo algo molesto -los documentos estan en la base- dijo leyendo un papel.

-al menos tenemos la ubicacion- Butch estaba molesto, y Kaoru suspiro y busco en unos gabinetes hasta encontrarse con lo que buscaba, tiner, gasolina, y serillos, le mostro todo a Butch el cual sonrrio exparcieron la gasolina y el tiner en toda la casa y abrieron el gas de la estufa.

-sabes que en cuanto explote, alguien vendra a saber que paso verdad- le pregunto Butch a su complice, Kaoru sonrrio -por supuesto, pero eso es lo que lo hace dibertido- dijo ensendiendo el serillo y lanzandolo a la casa.

-corre- grito Butch ambos corrieron despaboridamente hasta que exploto y la fuerza de la explocion les afecto callendo uno encima del otro, ambos comenzaron a reirse y Butch se acosto al lado de Kaoru, mirando el cielo estrellado -¿estas bien?- pregunto Butch a Kaoru, ella asintio -¿y tu?- pregunto el acintio.

despues miraron que llego una camioneta con un par de soldados de la organizacion Fenix- hay que salir de aqui- dijo Butch lebantandose y ayudando a Kaoru quien lo miro molesta -¿y porque escondernos?, aun tengo municiones- dijo animadamene mostrando su arma, Butch suspiro.

-sabes que no tenemos que hacerlo- dijo Butch mirandola sin mucho entusiasmo -aguafiestas- murmuro Kaoru, Butch suspiro y miro a los soldados -mira sus uniformes, son novatos-

-da igual el rango, son enemigos... ademas sera divertido- trato de insitarlo Kaoru, pero Butch nego con la cabeza -aunque los mataramos no representan un golpe de amenaza- dijo luchando contra sus ganas de hacerlo, Kaoru se cruzo de brazos, -que aburrido-

-vamos- dijo tomandola del brazo e intentando avansar sin ser descubiertos.

-ALTO HAY- grito uno de los soldados al descubir a los dos, los cuales ovedecieron -no dispare- pidio Kaoru temerosa e inocentemente -solo son civiles- le dijo su compañero golpeandolo en la cabeza -¿de donde vienen?- pregunto el soldado 1 aun apuntandoles con su rifle

-de el noroeste, Inglaterra fuimos trasladados por los ataques de esa zona y por desgracia nos separamos de nuestro grupo- dijo Butch fingiendo acento britanico -son de los nuestros paranoico- dijo el soldado 2 volviendo a golpearle la cabeza y bajando el rifle de su compañero.

-dime linda viste lo que ocurrio aqui- pregunto el soldado 2 tomando las manos de Kaoru -solo vi fuego, escuchamos un grito y vinimos a ver- le contesto Kaoru temblando, el soldado la abrazo y Butch se molesto por eso.

-el general de esta zona estaba en esa cabaña-dijo el soldado 1 mirando sospechosamente a Butch quien no dejaba de ver a el otro soldado con ganas de matarlo -tenemos que notificar a la bace- insistio el soldado 1, el soldado 2 lo siguio ignorando y beso la mano de Kaoru, Butch la jalo hacia el violentamente.

-bzz bace a fuego 1 bzzz- se escucho por medio del radio, el soldado 2 se hacerco a la camioneta pero antes de llegar se escucho un disparo el soldado 2 se volteo encontrandose a su compañero con un tiro en la cabeza el soldado 2 corrio a el radio -estamos bajo ataque, necesitamos refuer...- alcanzo a decir antes de resivir un tiro.

-maldita- dijo a fuerzas el soldado 2, y apuntandole con su rifle -nadie le habla asi a mi hermana- le dijo Butch apuntandole con un arma, ambos se miraron desafiantemente, pero el soldado comenzo a temblar por la fria mirada de Butch, quien se comenzo a reir.

-nuca has acesinado a nadie ¿verdad?- pregunto Butch mirandolo a los ojos, el soldado nego con la cabeza sorprendiendose de lo que estaba haciendo -nunca has visto como la vida de una persona se va, como se apaga la vida que habitaba en la persona- continuo Butch, el soldado agacho la cabeza.

Butch disparo.

-¿estas feliz?- pregunto Butch a Kaoru mirandola, ella acintio -entonces vamonos- dijo Butch y tomo la mano de su hermana, Kaoru se safo y se acerco al acantilado, Butch la siguio.

-¿que te pasa?- pregunto Butch mirandola extrañado y centandose en el acantilado, Kaoru lo igualo -fuego, sangre y una noche estrellada- dijo Kaoru mirando el mar debajo de el acantilado -ya veo a donde vas con esto-

Kaoru se lebanto y le dio la espalda a el inmenso vacio -un dia muy parecido murieron nuestros padres y hermanos- dijo Kaoru recordando aquel echo y lanzandose al vacio, siendo deborada por el mar, Butch solo la miro, un minuto despues salio a la superficie.

-si como olvidar ese dia- murmuro Butch miro el mar, el reflejo de las estrellas en el y a Kaoru haciendo pequeñas olas en el agua.

-_dejalo en paz- decia Kaoru de unos 7 años golpeando a Butch que estaba peleandose con un chico de cabello verde -tu no te metas- dijo Butch empujandola y siguiendo con su pelea con Dai, Shou el hermano menor de todos solo miraba aburrido como si eso fuera algo habitual, al final Dai quedo sentado encima de Butch -soy el mejor- dijo orguyosamente Dai._

_-niños vengan conmigo- dijo su madre algo preocupada -que ocurre madre- pregunto Dai lebantandose de encima de Butch y Kaoru se burlaba de el -tienen que irse- dijo corriendo tomando a Shou y abriendo un pasillo oculto -nos atacan los Fenix, debo ayudar a tu padre- dijo tomando 3 armas y dandole un arma a Dai, otra a Butch y otra a Kaoru._

_-usen esto en caso de que no volvamos o que encuentren a mas enemigos- la mujer abrazo a sus hijos -los amo- dijo su madre mas como despedida, que como cualquier otra cosa, su madre subio las escaleras y Shou corrio tras ella Dai se dio cuenta y corrio tras el -adelantense- dijo Dai para alcanzar a Shou, despues de un momento dejaron de escucharse los gritos y disparos._

_Kaoru subio corriendo las escaleras y Butch la siguio ya que no pudo evitar que subiera -Dai...- dijo Kaoru moviendo el cuerpo de su hermano -shou, mama, papa- no pudo evitarlo y comenzo a llorar, Butch la conzolandola mirando el ecenario con dolor._

_-lamento lo que paso niños- dijo un hombre entrando en la casa, Butch y Kaoru voltearon a verlo, era un hombre alto cabello negro y traia un traje rojo y una sonrrisa de oreja a oreja -¿quien es usted?- pregunto Kaoru mirando a el hombre, Butch la abrazo -es Him- le murmuro Butch a su hermana quien quedo impresionada._

_-efectivamente niños, soy Him el creador de la organizacion y proximamente soberano de todo- dijo Him haciendo reverencia ante los niños, ellos se acercaron un poco mas -niños sus padres fueron los mejores que teniamos, fue una lastima que los ayamos perdido, la buena noticia es que ustedes quedan en su legado-_

_-¿eso que significa? pregunto Kaoru mirando al hombre que tenia frente a ella -ustedes pueden ser como sus padres ¿quieren hacerlo?- ambos niños se miraron dudando -quiero ser tan fuerte como ellos- dijeron ambos a unisono -que comience el entrenamiento entonces, un amigo mio los entrenara- dijo y de la nada aparecio al lado de el hombre de unos 29 años._

-OYE DEJA DE FANTASEAR BUTCH VEN AQUI- dijo_ Kaoru sacandolo de sus pensamientos, volteo para atras y vio que estaban llegando los refuersos solicitados, sin pensarlo mucho se lanzo en picada callendo cerca de Kaoru -bien echo- dijo Kaoru comenzando a nadar Butch la siguio -listos para que vengan por nosotros- dijo Kaoru por medio de un dispocitivo que tenia en la oreja como un audifono._

_minutos despues llego por ellos un helicoptero._

* * *

**lo se estoy loca... pero no desesperen apenas comienzo**


	3. Chapter 3

-¿ya llegamos?- pregungo Momoko adormilada, Brick salio de sus pensamentos y miro por la ventana -ya casi- le respondio mirando que estaban llegando a una base militar en las montañas de algun lugar -tengo ambre- dijo Blossom tocandose el estomago.

-tu siempre tienes ambre- le dijo Brick con voz burlona -no es verdad- replico Momoko mirandolo molesta -claro que si- le contesto Brick riendose, Momoko hizo un puchero molesta, Brick busco en su bolsillo hasta que encontro lo que buscaba, saco un chocolate y se lo dio -toma-

-¿que es esto?- pregunto mirando el chocolate -tu almuerzo- respondio Brick con una sonrrisa -¿es una broma?- dijo Momoko sorprendida de que le ofreciera algo asi -no, cometelo- le dijo Brick animandola, Momoko hizo una mueca y abrio la envoltura y lo partio a la mitad.

-toma- dijo ofreciendole la mitad del chocolate, Brick la miro extrañada -pero es para ti- le dijo negandose a tomarlo -pero es tu favorito, ademans tu no puedes quedarte sin probar bocado- le dijo extendiendole el chocolate, Brick lo tomo ya que lo que decia Momoko era verdad amaba ese chocolate.

Sin mas que decir ambos se llebaron el chocolate a la boca y Brick abrio los ojos cristalinos y miro a su hermana y la abrazo -eres la mejor- dijo en ese estado, Momoko se rio orgullosa -lo se- contesto despues de terminarse el chocolate.

-aterrisaran en 3 segundos- dijo un hombre mirando como aterrisaba el Jet de Momoko y Brick y como decendian estos de el -señor- saludaron ambos poniendo su mano en su frente como militares -siganme- dijo el hombre y ambos se miraron inseguros y comenzaron a abansar.

-¿estamos en problemas?- murmuro Momoko algo nerviosa -no lo se- le respondio en susurro Brick, ambos se miraron y tragaron saliba, abansaron por varios pasillos hasta entrar en una puerta en su interior habia un centro de investigacion con muchos archiveros, computadoras por todos lados y un enorme monitor, en el centro de todo eso habia una mesa sircular enorme con el simbolo de un Fenix.

los dos se sentaron en unas sillas y frente a ellos se sento el hombre que los recogio en el aeropuerto de la base, les dio un archivo y lo abrieron encontrandose con varias fotos de un incendio y varios novatos muertos -asesinaron a el general de italia y a varios cadetes de la zona-

-fueron los de la resistencia ¿verdad?- pregunto Momoko viendo las fotos con algo de molestia -no, la resistencia no tiene las agallas para hacer un ataque de ese tipo, yo diria que fueron Hims, ¿se enteraron de lo que ariamos?- supuso Brick mirando a aquel hombre.

-no lo creo, fue serca de las 2 a.m.- informo el hombre, Brick y Momoko se miraron preocupados -no parece amenaza- dijo Momoko leyendo la informacion del archivo -no estamos muy seguros, creemos que los causantes atacaran la base del este- informo el hombre, ambos chicos sabian a donde queria llegar.

-¿y que ganamos nosotros sabiendo eso?- pregunto Blossom mirando a aquel hombre -Momoko- murmuro su hermano pidiendo que se tranquilizara -estoy canzada no quiero saber, lo que ellos hagan, porque no solo dar el golpe final y fin del asunto-

-no es tan simple y lo saben- los regaño a ambos el hombre -solo quiero que esto termine a cualquier costo- murmuro Momoko molesta -¿crees que eres la unica que a sufrido niña, no eres la unica que a perdido a un ser querido, miles han muerto en el campo de batalla- la regaño, Momoko agacho la cabeza.

-que descancen en paz- dijo el hombre respirando e intentando calmarse -y su muerte no sea en vano- dijeron los pelirojos a unisono -ustedes se encargaran de que no perdamos el este ¿comprenden?- ambos asintieron serios -si señor-

-bien entonces retirence y preparence- les ordeno, ambos se retiraron sin replicar y se fueron a sus habitaciones -oh y por cierto, les haran una fiesta de bienvenida, no sean groceros- dijo el hombre antes de que salieran, y ambos lo escucharon pero no dijeron nada.

* * *

Miyako y Boomer fueron solicitados junto con muchos mas ajentes a la sala de juntas, todos estaban reunidos y miraban a un hombre de ojos y cabello negro esperando que hablara pasientemente -todos ustedes iran a la base de el este de los Fenix- dijo alfin el hombre.

Muchos de los presentes comenzaron a murmurar -silencio- pidio y en ese instante todos lo obedecieron -habra una fiesta y esa sera la oportunidad perfecta para entrar sin que nadie se de cuenta- explico el profesor Utonio -¿que tendremos que hacer?- pregunto Boomer.

-nada grabe, a menos que los descubran- advirtio en eso ultimo que mas de uno se sintio nervioso -tendran que conseguir los planos de las bases-dijo el profesor a todos los presentes -¿cuando partimos?- pegunto una chica de cabellos castaños mirando al profesor -ahora mismo-

En cuanto dijo eso todos se fueron a sus habitaciones a prepararse -Boomer, si tienes tiempo, seria bueno que buscaras en los archivos a tu hermano, probablemente lo encuentres, pero no te hagas iluciones- le pidio el Profesor, Boomer asintio -eso hare-

-no estoy segura de esto- dijo Miyako a Boomer empacando su vestido azul -tranquila estaremos bien- la animo Boomer preparando sus armas -jamas e estado en cubierto- dijo nerviosa de que la descubrieran -siempre hay una primera vez para todo- dijo Boomer animandola

-no hay de que preocuparse- dijo Boomer guardando un traje en una mochila -¿que usaras?- pregunto Miyako mirando como empacaba, -un traje, debajo usare un chaleco, por si las dudas- le dijo Boomer sabiendo a que se estaban arriesgando -lindo vestido- dijo Boomer mirando el vestido azul que Miyako habia metido en su mochila-gracias- dijo miyako sonrrojada -...yo lo hice- le dijo Miyako algo avergonzada de que le haya gustado a Boomer

-azul tu color favorito ¿no?- respondio Boomer acercandose a mirar el vestido, Miyako se rio un poco y acintio -prefiero vestirme antes de llegar- confeso Miyako no queriendo arruinar el vestido por estar en un veiculo tanto tiempo -yo tambien- dijo Boomer despues de pensar por unos momentos -genial- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo para despues reir un poco.

-no se tarden mucho- dijo una de sus compañeras para salir de la habitacion -no lo aremos- respondio Miyako acomodando sus cosas lista para salir pero espero a que Boomer tambien estuviera listo, se miraron y asintieron -puedes creer que vamos a Italia- le pregunto Miyako a Boomer emocionada.

-vamos chicos tenemos que apurarnos, Italia nos espera- dijo un chico que se parecia mucho a el profesor -Ken, vas a acompañarnos, que bien- dijo Miyako mirando al niño, Ken era el hijo del profesor Utonio, sin mencionar que era una vecion en miniatura de su padre, inteligente, valiente y ademas que era el retrato viviente de su papa -si quiero ayudar a Boomer mientras los demas estan en la mision-

Boomer le sonrrio aprovando la idea -gracias- dijo el rubio mientras se sentaba en la ventana del avion -no hay problema- le respondio Ken subiendo con Miyako y centandose a su lado -te ayudare tambien- dijo Miyako con una sonrrisa, Boomer se sonrojo un poco y volteo para otro lado -gracias- dijo Boomer simplemente aun con el rubor en sus mejillas

-¿que te pasa?- pregunto Ken mirandolo -na..nada- dijo Boomer nervioso, intentando que no le viera la cara -jeje- se burlo Ken al entender lo que le sucedia a su amigo -callate-exigio Boomer avergonzado -esta bien- dijo Ken despues de calmarse un momento para evitar reirse -podrias quedarte asi para que no me vea hasta que se me quite- pidio Boomer a Ken

-no te preocupes amigo- dijo Ken con una sonrrisa maliciosa -gracias- dijo Boomer sonrriendole -voy a ver al piloto un momento- dijo Ken de repente levantandose de su aciento -claro, saludalo de mi parte- dijo Miyako con una sonrrisa -maldito- dijo Boomer molesto -¿estas bien?- pregunto Miyako mirando a Boomer, este se cubrio un poco la cara y acintio.

-¿porque la pregunta?- pregunto Boomer nervioso, Miyako le tomo la temperatura -estas rojo- le contesto, Boomer hizo puños sus manos "me las pagara" pensando en Ken, quien habia desaparecido de su vista -no tienes temperatura, que raro- dijo Miyako restandole importancia y acomodandose en su aciento, Boomer suspiro algo aliviado.

En una parte del avion, Ken estaba escondido muriendose de la risa.

* * *

-Kaoru y Butch Matsubara- nombro Him al ver que ambos morenos entraban en el enorme salon siendo cargados por dos enormes guardias -SUELTAME GORILA SUBDESARROLLADO- gritaba Butch lanzando puñetazos a diestra y siniestra, Kaoru iba seria -sueltame o te arrepentiras todo lo que te queda de vida, que si lo piensas bien no sera mucho- amenazaba Kaoru.

Him los miro comicamente con un tic en el ojo, al igual que los dos chicos que estaban con el antes de que entraran, Him hiso una seña con su mano y ambos guardias los soltaron y estos casi caen al suelo pero dieron una vuelta en el aire y se pusieron en forma de arrodillarse (una rodilla lebantada en la que pones tu mano como en las peliculas).

Parecia mas el castillo de un rey que un fuerte de la organizacion Him, habia un trono en el que Him estaba sentado/acostado en el -bienvenidos niños- dijo Him con su tipica sonrrisa retorcida -trajeron lo que les pedi- pregunto Him, ambos chicos negaron con la cabeza -¿QUE?- pregunto Him alterado -el encargo no estaba donde nos dijeron- replico Butch cruzandose de brazos mirando a los chicos que estaban con el.

-¿es que acaso no pueden hacer nada bien?- dijo Him molesto dirijiendose esta vez a los chicos de piel verde que se hicieron pequeños ante la mirada de Him -olvidenlo inutiles- dijo Him y mirando a los Matsubara -lo.. lo siento señor- pidio Ace, el chico de verde con lentes, era el lider de una banda llamada "la banda gangrena" y otro agente "especial" de Him.

-callate deberia...- comenzo pero se controlo -¿tienen buenas noticias niños?- pregunto Him mirando a Butch que miraba con burla a Ace -depende ¿que les hara si no traemos nada?- dijo Kaoru esperando ansiosa la noticia ¿mencione que Ace es el exnovio de Kaoru? y tambien Kaoru fue la causante de que Ace tenga lentes oscuros -tu que crees?- pregunto Him sacando una espada y poniendola en el cuello de Ace -glup- tragaron saliba ambos.

-tenemos la ubicasion de la bace de Italia, segun tengo entendido hay estan todos los documentos- comunico Butch con una sonrrisa burlona, ¡como estaba disfrutando ese momento! -bien echo niños, son iguales a sus padres- dijo Him guardando su espada y aplaudiendo a los chicos.

-vayan a conseguir lo que necesitamos, y que estos dos ineptos vayan con ustedes, talvez puedan aprender algo- dijo Him empujando a Ace y a su compañera los cuatro replicaron pero Him los miro con su sonrrisa retorcida y todos salieron del salon -ya que- dijeron los cuatro molestos.

-oye Kaoru, gracias por apoyarme- dijo Ace sonrriente, Kaoru lo miro confundida -¿que?- pregunto no entendiendo a que se referia -no finjas te preocupaste por mi- dijo Ace sonrriente y tomandola de la barbilla -Ace...- murmuro Kaoru abrazando su cuello, Ace cerro los ojos esperando el beso, Kaoru aprovecho el momento y le dio un golpe en los #'&/0$.

-...- se quejo Ace agarrandose sus partes "nobles" -ACE- grito su compañera ayudandolo a lebantarse del suelo -estara bien- dijo Butch pasando por hay muerto de la risa -que lastima- dijo Kaoru siguiendo a su hermano -vamos Butch iremos a una fiesta- dijo Kaoru felizmente -sii- grito Butch emocionado caminando al lado de su hermana.

-NI LOCA USARE ESO- grito Kaoru mirando el vestido que su hermano tenia en las manos -nos descubriran si no lo usas- replico Butch mirando a su hermana molesto -maldicion- murmuro Kaoru arrebatandole el vestido a Butch -se te vera bien- la animo Butch -eso no significa que me guste ¬¬- murmuro metiendo de mala gana el vestido a su mochila.

-sera solo una noche- dijo su hermano mirandola molesto -¿crees que a mi me gusta usar traje?- le pregunto mirandola cruzado de brazos -pues ya que- dijo Kaoru intantando que el vestido se rompiera "accidentalmente" -se te vera lindo Butch- se escucho una voz en la puerta del cuarto ambos miraron a la chica que estaba en la entrada.

-Princesa- dijo Kaoru mirandola molesta, su nombre era Himeko pero Kaoru le decia asi porque le parecia un fastidio total -Kaoru- la nombro Himeko mirandola con una sonrrisa de fastidio -¿que quieres?- pregunto Kaoru molesta

-vine a darte las gracias, pense que nos mataria- dijo Himeko a Butch acercandosele como perra en celo e ignorando por completo a Kaoru -pues a la proxima has mejor tu trabajo- replico Butch alejandola un poco de el -¿no te gusta mi vestido?- pregunto Himeko ignorando lo que le habia dicho y acercandose mas -¿a que putero fuiste a conseguirlo?- pregunto Butch fastidiado.

el vestido de Himeko era uno color naranja muy corto le llegaba al inicio de la pantorrilla y era en V dejando ver casi todo o talvez nada... dependiendo del punto de vista de cada persona -¿o te lo regalaron por trabajar hay?- pregunto Kaoru mirandola con asco -nos vemos en el avion- dijo Himeko lanzandole un beso a Butch y llendose de la abitacion de Kaoru muy indignada -aun no consigo que sean hermanos- murmuro fastidiada por Kaoru.

-toma- dijo Kaoru ofreciendole un pañuelo a Butch el lo tomo confundido -¿para que quiero esto?- pregunto Butch mirando el pedaso de tela -para limpiarte la saliba- dijo Kaoru molesta y Butch sintio nauseas -¿por esa vivora? por favor Kaoru- replico su hermano molesto.

-no creo que eso haya pensado por tu mente hace un segundo- dijo Kaoru peleandose con su mochila porque el cierre no queria ceder a cerrarse-si no te conociera diria que estas celosa- dijo Butch cerrando la mochila de Kaoru -¿de ese Botox andante?- pregunto Kaoru mirando a su hermano molesta, Butch suspiro frustrado y se hacerco a Kaoru hasta sentir su respiracion y Kaoru no se pudo mover ya que estaba contra la pared, se hacerco hasta su oreja y sintio la respiracion de Kaoru en su cuello-si- le susurro con una sonrrisa y mirandola a los ojos

Kaoru rodo los ojos molesta -¿porque estaria celosa?, no soy tu novia ni nada- dijo Kaoru entre dientes con rabia y se fue de la habitacion, Butch golpeo la pared molesto ¿molesto? si, pero la pregunta era ¿porque? -tienes toda la razon, no eres mi novia- murmuro Butch mirando una foto de él y Kaoru a los 5 años.

* * *

**aqui esta el capitulo esta raro lo se pero como soy rara apenas para mi gracias por los reviews otra casa yo no e dicho que son hermanos, Brick y Butch son nombres muy comunes ¿no? no es cierto... que lo disfruten y si hay sujerencias, dudas, criticas son bienvenidas creeanme, de todo tipo**


	4. Chapter 4

bienvenidos- se escucharon los gritos de barias personas al bajar del tren Momoko los miro con una gotita de sudor bajando por su nuca, y Brick solo tenia el seño fruncido, ante ellos habia un monton de personas, algunas hebrias de tanto vino que habian bebido otras estaban mas tranquilas pero era extraño.

-¿de verdad aqui guardan todos los documentos e historiales importantes?- le pregunto Momoko a Brick, el le acintio en el mismo estado bajando por las escaleras varias personas se les hacercaron en cuanto llegaron.

-Momoko y Brick Akatsutsumi- los nombro una mujer de cabello negro y ojos azules, ambos acintieron -mi nombre es Keane, soy la comandante, cualquier duda conmigo ¿entendido?- dijo directamente Keane ambos acintieron haciendole entender que abian comprendido.

-acompañenme- pidio Keane y ambos la siguieron sin replicar y entraron al fuerte -estas son las instalaciones de la organizacion Fenix, en el ultimo piso estan todos los documentos importantes,primer piso gimnacio, comedor, y biblioteca, 2 piso las oficinas el 3 piso los dormitorios de las mujeres en el oeste el este el de los hombres, ¿alguna duda?

Brick y Momoko negaron con la cabeza mientras miraban los diferentes niveles y sus contenidos muy atentos tratando de memorizar todo -veamos sus dormitorios- dijo Keane muy tranquila al ver que los chicos estaban muy consentrados.

-se que son hermanos, pero nuestras politicas son muy estrictas asi que dormiran en diferentes dormitorios- les informo Keane, Brick se sonrojo un poco por el comentario al igual que momoko quien solto una risita nerviosa -este es tu dormitorio- señalo Keane una enorme puerta, despues la abrio y habia varias chicas golpeandose con almuadas -ejem- dijo Keane y todas se detuvieron y como rayos cada una estaba al lado de su respectiva cama en posicion firme.

-señoritas les presento a su nueva compañera tratenla como a una de ustedes- les dijo Keane a las chicas paseandose por el cuarto para mirar a todas las chicas -su nombre es Momoko Akatsutsumi- la presento Keane.

-Es un gusto Momoko Akatsutsumi- dijeron todas al mismo tiempo -lo mismo digo- dijo Momoko mirando a todas las chicas en realidad eran unas 10 chicas pero no parecian tantas -conoscanse y llevense bien- les ordeno Keane para despues guiar a Brick a su habitacion, cerrando la puerta detras de ella, Momoko miro a su hermano y como se serraba la puerta el acintio y ella hizo lo mismo.

La verdad no le gustaba estar lejos de su hermano, pero las reglas eran las reglas y seria mejor seguirlas a que corriera la sangre de su hermano y la suya -ese chico es lindo- la saco de sus pensamientos una chica del cuarto -¿es tu novio?- pregunto jugando con su cabello, Momoko la miro y se sonrrojo un poco -o es tu novio o te gusta- dijo otra chica que estaba en su cama escuchando la conversacion.

-¿como se llama?- pregunto otra y Momoko quedo aun mas roja sin poder decir nada -¿esta disponible?- pregunto otra que estaba escuchando la conversacion -¿lo amas realmente?- pregunto otra y asi comenzaron a invadirla de preguntas sin que ella supiera que decir ni que hacer solo titubeaba sin saber que decir realmente -¿como matan el tiempo?- pregunto otra de todas ellas -¿cual es su color favorito?- y una por una comenzaron a hacer mas y mas preguntas hasta que Momoko quedo contra la puerta y todas las chicas la habian rodeado -¿tu estas disponible?-

Fue suficiente para su cerebro y salio de ese lugar cerrando la puerta tras de si, respiro agitada muchas veces esperando que su corazon dejara de palpitar tan fuertemente, toco su frente y estaba algo caliente y sudorosa, miro a su alrededor y habia algunas personas llendo de un lado a otro y encontro a Keane platicando con su hermano seriamente, sin pensarlo mucho corrio hacia haya cuando estuvo a unos metros de ellos se detuvo y camino mas tranquilamente pero aun con un sonrojo.

-Momoko...- murmuro su hermano al verla en ese estado Keane tambien la miro y solto una risita -las chicas verdad- adivino Keane, Momoko se quedo en silencio pero acintio -no les hagas caso- sugirio Keane mirando el sonrojo en sus mejillas -te mostrare tu cuarto- le dijo a Brick quien tomo a momoko del brazo para que se tranquilizara y habansaron.

-es aqui- le dijo Keane abriendo una puerta y dejando ver a dos chicos golpeandose con fuerza y sacandose sangre los demas estaban saltando en sus camas y apostando -ejem- finjio tocer y todos se quedaron quietos con todo lo que tenian sin mover ni un pelo -carne fresca- dijo uno de los que se estaban peleando limpiandose la sangre del labio.

-el es Brick su nuevo compañero, no lo acesinen- dijo Keane y se fue de ese lugar, dejando a los pelirojos con todos esas personas -¿y quien es esa linda... señorita?- pregunto un chico con tono ebrio y simulando la figura de una mujer, los demas se comenzaron a reir -me llamo Derek- se presento el que estaba en el suelo hace un momento, dirijiendose principalmente a Momoko que a Brick.

-si te felicito- dijo Brick seriamente extendiendo su mano a un lado para evitar que ese tipo tocara lo que era suyo... digo a su hermana ¿es casi lo mismo no?-comprendo- dijo Derek ante la actitud de Brick acia Momoko -esta chica que nadie la toque, la mire, piense en ella, o le hable, es de nuestro querido compañero asi que nadie se pase de listo- amenazo, Momoko y Brick se sonrojaron ante lo dicho por el chico.

-yo... no...- comenzo a decir Momoko pero noto algo extraño y abrio la puerta, y todas las chicas de su cuarto calleron al suelo y todos se les quedaron viendo con una gota de sudor estilo anime callendo por su nuca.

-ella es Momoko, mi...- Brick penso un minuto en que decir si decia que era su novio Momoko lo mataria, pero si decia que era su hermano, todos estos tipos se le acercarian sin dudarlo ni un momento como perros en celo, y si decia que era su amigo, bueno esa era una opcion pero por alguna razon no le agradaba esa idea, de echo le incomodaba -novio- dijo Momoko y tomo su mano.

Brick se sorprendio ante lo echo por su hermana pero miro su cara, podia finjir una sonrrisa pero el sabia que estaba algo asustada ante todos esos tipos que no conocia mirandola con intenciones de algo mas que de amigos pero no queriendo ser novios... eso le ervia la sangre a Brick y apreto mas la mano de Momoko -no les creo- dijo una chica mirandolos con sospechas.

Momoko miro a Brick insegura pero el acintio nervioso, ambos tragaron saliba y Momoko tomo a Brick de la cara y le dio un beso muy cerca de la boca, aunque a todos les parecio que fue de verdad -esta bien eso es todo, chicas hora de dormir- dijo Derek corriendo a las chicas de su habitacion todas se fueron sin protestar, Brick suspiro aliviado de que no haya pasado nada serio, sino el jamas se lo perdonaria.

-tu tambien linda- dijo Derek señalando la puerta Momoko miro a Brick con una sonrisa le dio un beso en la mejilla y salio, Brick se rio un poco de la actitud de su hermana -debo admitirlo amigo, tienes buen gusto- reconocio Derek y apago la luz.

-mañana sera un dia importante- dijo Brick tomando la cama libre y acostandose callendo dormido al instante

* * *

-porque no nos parecemos- pregunto un pequeño niño de cabello rubio y ojos azules mirando a sus hermanos, los cuales se miraron entre si tenian 4 años y sinceramente eran tan traviesos como curiosos, sus hermanos se encojieron de hombros.

-que tiene de bueno que fueramos iguales- pregunto el pequeño pelirojo con una sonrrisa, Boomer se confundio al escuchar eso -se supone que los gemelos se parecen ¿no?- pregunto nuevamente el niño, su hermano se echo a reir.

-si, pero no somos gemelos, somos trillisos- le contesto Brick muy feliz de creerse tan sabio -¿eso que tiene que ver?- pregunto Boomer aun confundido, Brick se quedo con su sonrrisa pero sus ojos se hicieron puntitos -etoo...- ahora si no sabia que decir.

-yo se porque no somos parecidos- intervino el pequeño moreno que estaba jugando con una pelota, sus hermanos lo miraron esperando que dijera su respuesta impacientes -es muy ovio ¿no les parece?- dijo nuevamente tayando su nariz con el dedo indice.

Boomer y Brick se voltearon a ver -¿tu sabes de que esta hablando?- pregunto Boomer y Brick nego con la cabeza -pero el tiene la respuesta- dijo y miro a su hermano moreno que intentaba hacer dominadas con su pelota, Brick se molesto un poco ¿ahora su hermanito seria el mas listo?

-vas a decirnos o te quedaras hay intentando bolar la pelota al jardin del vecino- pregunto Brick algo celoso -no me tientes- dijo Butch con una sonrrisa de malicia en el rostro (_a los 4 años ¿encerio?/_yo ya podia hacer mucho mas que amenasar a los 4/_loca) _Brick rechino sus dientes del coraje y Butch sonrrio -esta bien te dire- sus hermanos se quedaron callados esperando la respuesta.

-nadie podia sacar esta cara es decir mirame- dijo vanidosamente Butch, Boomer se rio y Brick se lanzo encima de el para estrangularlo y Butch estaba riendose -pero si es la verdad- dijo Butch muy felizmente -eso no tiene nada que ver- le contesto Brick poniendo sus manos en el cuello de su hermano.

-Brick que estas haciendo- dijo su madre acercandose a los niños, Brick se separo de su hermano -el tiene la culpa- señalo a Butch -¿QUE? o no es culpa de el- se justifico señalando a Boomer -¿que?- dijo confundido.

-si es cierto es culpa de Boomer- dijo Brick justificandose tambien, Boomer no supo que hacer -¿que paso?- pregunto su padre al salir al jardin por el escandalo que estaban haciedo sus hijos -no lo se- dijo su madre con los brazos en la sintura.

-Boomer nos fastidio con sus preguntas tontas- dijo Butch señalando a Boomer -si por su culpa Butch y yo tuvimos un pleito- lo señalo tambien Brick, Boomer en cambio tenia los ojos cristalinos con ganas de llorar -snif, snif- solloso Boomer varias veces

-quiere estafarlos- dijo Butch al ver que su hermano queria llorar -yo solo queria saber porque no somos identicos- dijo Boomer intentando no llorar, sus padre se rieron un poco -eso es facil niños- dijo su padre felizmente

-veran su padre tiene el cabello negro al igual que Butch, yo tengo el cabello naranja igual que Brick, los ojos de tu padre son azules, como Boomer, los mios son verdes como Butch, su abuela tiene el cabello rubio como Boomer y su abuelo tiene los ojos rojos como Brick- explico su madre muy contenta.

-ooohhh- dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo -veran niños, ustedes eredaron las caracteristicas de varias personas, lo que los hace diferentes tanto por dentro como por fuera- explico su padre y ellos se miraron entre si -ya no se mortifiquen con eso- pidio su madre y despues entraron a la casa, esepto los niños.

-jaja- se rio Boomer -Boomer, despierta- decia Miyako mientras lo movia un poco para que despertara -¿que ocurre?¿ya llegamos?- pregunto Boomer medio adormilado -aun falta medio camino-

-¿porque me despertaste, te sientes bien?- pregunto Boomer preocupado por miyako -estoy bien, solo que no podia dormir- le dijo Miyako algo apenada -¿porque?.pregunto Boomer mirandola preocupado.

-es lo que... te estabas riendo y no podia dormir- le dijo Miyako algo apenada -¿con que soñabas?- pregunto Miyako mirando a Boomer, que se quedo serio por un momento y miro la ventana -con mi familia- dijo Boomer sonriendo -perdon- se disculpo miyako por haberlo despertado asi.

-no te preocupes- dijo Boomer, esperando que no tuviera culpa, ya que no la tenia, ese tipo de sueños se presentaban cada vez mas seguido asi que sin mucho esfuerzo era seguro que volveria a tenerlo -¿tienes frio?- Miyako asintio -un poco.

Boomer sonrio y la abrazo, Miyako se sonrojo un poco -esta bien, no te preocupes- le dijo Boomer volviendo a dormirse despues de acegurarse de que Miyako lo hiciera

* * *

-¿ya llegamos?- pregunto por enecima vez Himeko -no- le respondio Ace mientras miraba por la ventana del avion, estaba considerando la idea de lansarla por la puerta sin paracaidas, rio ante esa idea pero no dijo nada mas, para evitar que Himeko comenzara a fastidiar mas de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo.

-¿de que te ries?- le pregunto Kaoru mirandolo curioso -¿realmente quieres saber linda?- le pregunto acosadoramente acercando sus manos a las de Kaoru, antes de que siquiera las rosara, Kaoru las aparto -no realmente- contesto desinteresada subiendo el volumen de su ipod cerrando los ojos.

-entonces ¿porque preguntaste?- dijo ironicamente Ace mirandola bajando un poco sus lentes, sabiendo que si la escuchaba -estoy aburrida- confeso poniendose los audifonos mas adentro de sus orejas -pero me odias- replico Ace divertio -si- solto simplemente levantandose de el sillon y llendose a un sofa donde se acomodo subio los pies y apoyo los codos en sus rodillas escuchando musica mirando la ventana.

Ace miro a su alrededor encontrandose a Butch mirando serio a Kaoru quien finjia estar tocando una guitarra, Kaoru miro a Butch por un momento, un segundo despues Kaoru aparto la mirada y siguio con su consierto imaginario, Butch se volteo para evitar el contacto visual.

-soy yo o aqui el ambiente es demaciado tenso- dijo Himeko hablando de mas como siempre, Butch hizo una mueca de disguto y se fue a centar hasta el final de ese espacion se cento y cerro los ojos masajeandose el cuello tratando de relajarse un poco pidiendo que Himeko no hablara por nada.

Kaoru dejo de mover las manos y se cento haciendo una mueca triste, pero cambiandola por una seria tipica de ella, Himeko se sento frente a Kaoru mirandola de arriba a abajo -no lo entiendo- dijo Himeko despues de examinar a Kaoru completamente.

ella le tomo poca importancia y murmuraba la tonada tratando de no escuchar la voz de Himeko que inevitablemente se filtraba por sus oidos hasta retumbar en su cerebro com un eco, asi habia sido desde que la habia conocido y tenia el presentimiento de que jamas terminaria de acostumbrarse a su voz, por mas fuerte que estuvieran sus bocinas, estereo, amplificador o audifonos.

-¿que es lo que te ven?- continuo Himeko mirando a Butch y a Ace quienes escuchaban lo que decia aparentando estar jugando cartas -yo soy mucho mas sexy que tu y mas linda- Kaoru rodo los ojos, la verdad no le interesaba lo que dijeran de ella en lo mas minimo, solo le molestaba escuchar su voz aguda y chillona que no parava de resonar en su cabeza.

-jeje- solto Ace confiado mirando sus cartas, Butch fruncio el ceño y mostro sus cartas -nada- solto Butch molesto -gane- dijo feliz Ace mostrando sus cartas -cualquiera gana haciendo trampa- lo acuso Butch sabiendo lo que habia echo.

-soy lista y simpatica- seguia Himeko diciendo cosas que segun ella la caracterizaban pero en realidad todos los presentes sabian que era exactamente lo contrario, lo que hacia que Kaoru se molestara mas -tengo dinero...- siguio diciendo la infinita lista de las cosas que no eran ciertas, Kaoru se encajo los audifonos en las orejas y subio todo el volumen, cualquier otra persona se abria sacado los audifonos de un jalon, pero lo que ella queria era dejar de escuchar la voz chillona de Himeko hasta que lo consiguio.

-ahh- suspiro de alivio Kaoru al no escuchar nada mas que la melodia de su ipod, Ace se aseguro de que Kaoru no lo escuchara y al ver que Himeko estaba en su mundo aprovecho para hablar con Butch.

-¿y porque tan molestos?- comenzo Ace con su interrogatorio, Butch lo miro molesto -no es algo que te importe- le reclamo por preguntar algo personal entre Kaoru y el -pues tomando en cuenta que hablamos de mi **exnovia **creo que deberia de importarme ¿no te parece?- le pregunto Ace recalcando exnovia con toda la intencion, Butch hizo puño sus manos tratando de luchar con las ganas de soltarle un golpe.

-no entiendo porque el coraje, es tu hermana despues de todo, que ella tenga novios es normal- le dijo Ace dandole al clavo, Butch apreto sus dientes haciendolos rechinar del coraje que tenia en esos momentos.

-a menos que...- insinuava Ace sabiendo que Butch lo entenderia -que nada, la lastimaste, te odio por eso, es todo- contesto Butch antes de que Ace comenzara a sacarlo mas de sus casillas de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo, pero tenia que controlarse. si lo golpeaba, cosa que estaba considerando, Kaoru preguntaria porque y no podia decirle la razon.

-¿cuanto falta?- pregunto Butch al fin de un momento de casi silencio ya que Himeko no paraba de parlotear, Ace sonrrio confirmando sus sospechcas triunfantemente, claro que si decia algo se arriesgaba a jugar con fuego y hoy lo que menos necesitaba era morir.

-12 horas- le contesto con una sonrrisa, Butch masajeo su cuello nuevamente tratando de calmarse, tenia que soportarlo, habia soportado cosas inimajinables por mas tiempo, podia soportar las estupideces de un imbecil por 12 horas, miro a Kaoru quien estaba durmiendo, la melodia que escuchaba pidia oirla desde hay, sonrrio un poco y despues su cara mostro preocupacion ¿o no podria?

* * *

**gracias por los comentarios y me disculpo por el retraso pero esque no e tenido mucho tiempo, les pido que sean pacientes y esperen el proximo capitulo **

Brick: asi que asi es un dia normal en la base de datos Fenix- se ve a Brick y a Momoko caminando por los pasillos de la base

Momoko: esta fiesta es genial pero tengo un mal presentimiento.- Brick esta sonrrojado mirando a MOmoko con un vestido

Boomer: lo encontre, los archivos que necesito. -Boomer y miyako frente a un monitor de computadora

Miyako: tenemos que salir de aqui -Miyako esta peleando con una chica pelinegra

Butch: ese idiota no va a ganarme -Butch bailando con Kaoru

Kaoru: esto... no es pocible... -Kaoru mirando unos papeles con los ojos cristalinos


	5. Chapter 5

-aaaaaaaaa- se escucho un grito de terror por toda la habitacion, algunas de las chicas dormian pasificamente y cayeron de sus camas por aquel alvoroto -oye- se quejo una de ellas adormilada y miro a Momoko quien habia sido la gritona, al despertar por completo, todas miraron a Momoko y se quedaron con los ojos como platos tratando de no reirse.

En ese momento las puertas se abren de par en par dejando ver a Brick respirando ajitadamente por su nerviosismo, todas se le quedaron viendo confundidas -¿que paso?- pregunto otro chico que lo acompañaba entrando con una basuca, todas se le quedaron mirando -¿porque una basuca?- pregunto una chica de cabello negro muy largo extrañamente alvorotado y ojos verdes -son utiles-

-pero no te funciona en un lugar tan cerrado- le contesto y le dio un golpe en la cabeza -je je je- riendo el chico nerviosamente por no haber pensado en eso, -¿que te paso? pregunto Brick al mirar a Momoko que estaba cubierta de una sustancia verde y pegajosa que olia extraño.

-no tengo idea- confeso Momoko tratando de quitarse esa cosa del cabello pero solo se le pego su mano, Brick trato de despegar su mano muy dificilmente se despego -¿que rayos es esto?- pregunto Brick mirando sus manos que se le habia quedado un poco.

-no lo se pero me pica un poco- le dijo rascandose los brazos que le comenzaban a arder -sera mejor que te labes- le dijo Brick mirandola con una sonrrisa -no te rias- le grito molesta Momoko -no lo puedo evitar, lo siento- se disculpo Brick al mirar a Momoko, quien hizo un puchero aun rascandose.

-ven hay que limpiarte- le dijo Brick tomandola del brazo y llebandosela a algun lugar que tuviera agua -en el gimnacio hay una llabe que tiene una manguera- les informo la chica de ojos verdes -gracias- le agradecio Brick y la chica se sonrrojo un poco y aparto la vista sonrriendo -no hay problema-

-vamos Momoko- le dijo Brick tomandola del brazo, dandole poca importancia a la chica de ojos verdes quien miro molesta a Momoko -ni siquiera te ve sedusa- le dijo el chico de la basuca, la chica miro a otro lado molesta.

-no importa lo que le hagas a la chica, no se fijara en ti, ademas es mas linda que tu- Sedusa lo miro molesta pero el chico le dio poca importancia y se fue de hay.

Mientras tanto Brick tenia una mangera y Momoko estaba contra la pared, Brick lanzo el agua a chorros -creo que ya- le dijo Momoko despues de mirarse, Brick le sonrrio y ella a el, Brick le lanzo mas agua -oye- se quejo Momoko y Brick solto una risa, Momoko saco el agua de su boca y el siguio riendose.

-¿que es lo que ocurre?- pregunto Keane mirando a los dos pelinaranjas seriamente -fue una broma de mal gusto- le contesto Brick -asi como decirles que son novios y no hermanos ¿verdad?- pregunto y ambos tragaron saliva -no se preocupen, los tratan asi por ser nuevos, despues de un tiempo se calmaran-

-eso espero- le dijo Momoko rascando su brazo con algo de molestia -¿que estan haciendo? crei que entrenariamos- pregunto Brick mirando como todos iban de un lado a otro cargando muchas cosas como bosinas, botellas y otras cosas.

-se supene que seria una sorpresa, pero es la fiesta de bienvenida para ustedes- Brick y Momoko se miraron confundidos -¿realmente les importamos tanto?- pregunto Brick al pensar que les harian una fiesta en su honor a el y a Momoko -no, pero todos aqui usan cualquier excusa para hacer una fiesta- Momoko no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa.

-¿que?- pregunto Keane al escuchar la risa de Momoko quien se quedo seria y finjio toser -¿y se supone que aqui guardan los documentos mas importantes?- cuestiono Brick mirando a Keane con el seño fruncido -si ¡ALGUN PROBLEMA!- pregunto Keane seriamente -no señor, digo señora, perdon señorita Keane- dijeron ambos a unisono.

-la verdad es que a pesar de que todos aqui son muy raros, todos son realmente expertos en lo que hacen creeme- Brick y Momoko se miraron extrañados, y Keane les sonrrio -vamos, Momoko, hay que arreglar eso-

-¿arreglar que?- pregunto mirandose a si misma, estaba mojada, pero fuera de eso estaba normal -tu cabello, un vestido hoy es dia de fiesta y eres una de las invitadas de honor ¿no iras haci verdad?- Momoko miro a Brick insegura, pero el acintio -y supongo que no tienes un traje ¿verdad?- Brick no supo que decir, nego con la cabeza y Keane sonrrio felizmente.

-bayan a darse una ducha y los vere aqui cuando terminen- Momoko y Brick se miraron e hicieron muecas -es una orden- dijo seriamente Keane y ambos fueron a hacer lo que les pido con peresa, cuando terminaron traian batas Momoko tenia una rosa y Brick una color vino, cuando llegaron al ligar Keane ya los estaba esperando -crei que no vendrian- se quejo por la tardansa de ambos, quienes no dijieron nada.

-vamos apartir de hoy soy su heroina- Keane tomo a ambos chicos de las manos, los llevo a su cuarto y habrio el armario, sacando un smoking y dandoselo a Brick -tu hay- le dijo a Brick señalandole una pequeña habitacion donde podria cambiarse, Brick tomo el smoking y sonrrio a Momoko -aunque termines de cambiarte no salgas hasta que yo te diga- le indico Keane

-¿porque?- pregunto Brick con curiosidad -porque, ella tambien se cambiara- Brick no dijo nada y se fue a cambiar, Keane rebusco nuevamente entre el armario y encontro un vestido -talvez... toma este, pruebatelo- Momoko miro la puerta esperando que su hermano saliera inesperadamente, Keane noto eso y se apoyo en la puerta dandole a entender que ella evitaria que abriera la puerta hasta que ella estubiera lista.

Momoko comenzo a desvestirse, del otro lado de la puerta, Brick trato de abrirla pero no pudo -¿porque me encierran?- pregunto molesto -tu hermana se esta cambiando- al escuchar eso dejo de intentar abrir la puerta y suspiro cansado, se miro nuevamente en el espejo e hizo una mueca de disgusto -siempre odie los trajes.

mientras tando momoko acababa de ponerse el vestido, Keane sonrrio -te queda bien- dijo felizmente y Momoko no dijo nada solo se miraba en el espejo -gracias, podrias ayudarme- pidio mostrando su espalda que estaba sin abrochar -por supuesto- contesto amablemete separandose de la puerta, Brick abrio la puerta al notar que ya no habia nadie en ella encontrandose con su hermana deteniendose el vestido y toda su espalda descubieta.

Momoko lo miro y se puso roja al igual que el quien volteo para otro lado -no vi nada, no vi nada- gritaba comicamente una y otra vez poniendo sus manos en sus ojos Keane se burlaba de ambos mientras le cerraba el vestido a Momoko, cuando termino salio de la habitacion -no tarden mucho quieren- les dijo cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

-te ves bien- dijo Momoko asombrada de que su hermano usara un traje -no me gusta- contesto Brick incomodo -paresco un pingüino- Momoko rio ante esa idea imajinandose un pingüino rojo -yo no creo eso- lo animo guiñandole un ojo y mirando a Brick se acerco y le amarro la corbata negra -listo- solto simplemente Momoko y se miro en el espejo nuevamente.

Su vestido era negro con detalles en rojo y le llegaba hasta un poco mas arriba de las rodillas -te ves muy hermosa- Brick miraba a Momoko con una sonrrisa tierna llena de cariño, Momoko se sintio nerviosa y se ruboriso, volteo para otro lado para que no se diera cuenta -gracias- dijo momoko feliz de que Brick le dijera lo linda que se veia.

-el sol ya se oculto- dijo Brick mirando una ventana y como salian las primeras estrellas -es cierto- dijo Momoko admirando el cielo azul y como cambiaba de color muy lentamente -eso significa que estamos retrasados- dijo preocupada y Brick nego con la cabeza -significa que tendremos una gran entrada-

* * *

Mientras tanto en la entrada de el cuartel del fenix, habia barios chicos preparandose -¿estan listos?- pregunto ken mirando a todos su peloton, todos vestidos de traje o con un vestido, debajo de eso llebaban su uniforme y armas -listos- dijeron todos al terminar de ocultar sus armas -muy bien, repasemos, nos dividiremos en 3 grupos, uno biene por lo que estamos buscando, y otro pone varios explosivos por todo el lugar para cuando nos vayamos- todos escuchaban atentos lo que las indicasiones de Ken.

-Miyako, Boomer y yo estaremos en otro lugar, si algo sale mal no duden en comunicarse con los demas- Ken les dio un radio pequeño en forma de audicular a cada uno de los chicos -si no volvemos cuando el elicoptero llege, vayanse- todos quedaron en cilencio por un momento -no hay que ser tan negativo- dijo una chica del grupo mientras se acomodaba su audicular.

-andando- dijo Ken con una sonrisa que mostraba confianza, todos abansaron hasta la entrada del cuartel donde unos guardias estaban mirandolos con desconfianza -su pase- pidio uno de los guardias y todos tragaron saliba, Ken se puso frente a todos y saco su arma, todos quedaron con los ojos como platos sin saber que hacer.

los guardias tomaron el arma de Ken y la analizaron -pasa- dijeron ambos y Ken tomo su arma y abanso guiñandoles el ojo a todos, -¿no traen pase?-pregunto sospechando el guardia, todos se miraron entre si y sacaron su arma, uno por uno todos fueron entrando y se reunieron con Ken -somos 9 asi que ustedes tres iran por los planos- los tres chicos se miraron felices y salieron de hay para buscar los dichosos planos.

-ustedes 3 los explosivos, cuando terminen bayan a la torre este hay es donde el helicoptero aterrisara si lo ven llegar avisenos inmediatamente- las tres comprendieron a la perfeccion y se fueron a algun lugar a comenzar con su trabajo -y por ultimo nosotros- dijo Ken mirando a Miyako y a Boomer -¿quien lo puso a cargo?- pregunto Boomer a Miyako quien solo rio nerviosamente encojiendose de hombros.

-debemos mesclarnos entre los demas y atravesar este lugar sin que nadie sospeche- Ken comenzo a analizar todas las formas para que los tres pasaran por la pista donde todos estaban bailando sin que se viera sospechoso -no hay problema- dijo Moyako tomando a Boomer de los brazos, el entendio y comenzaron a bailar crusando toda la pista de baile, Ken se quedo mirando sorprendido.

-esperen ¿que hay de mi?- pregunto Ken molesto, -busca una pareja- le dijeron los dos aun bailando -te ayudamos- dijo una mujer de la resistencia que estaba en la fiesta, tomo a Ken de las manos y comenzaron a hacer lo mismo de Boomer y Miyako, hasta llegar al otro lado -gracias Keane- agradecio Ken y la mujer le guiño el ojo -descuida fue un placer-

Cuando los tres se juntaron Miyako y Boomer tenian una sonrrisa en su rostro -ustedes- los miro molesto señalandolo -hay que darnos prisa- dijo Miyako comenzando a pasar por los pasillos asegurandose que no ubiera nadie y abansando deprisa hasta encontrarse con lo que estaban buscando -es aqui- les dijo Ken abriendo una puerta -¿seguro?- pregunto Boomer nervioso.

-completamente, si tu hermano esta en la organizacion Fenix lo encontraremos aqui- los tres entraron encontrandose con unas 30 computadoras, ademas de la central que era gigantesca Boomer y Miyako se quedaron con la boca abierta -¿como boy a encontrarlo aqui?- pregunto Boomer mirando todas las computadoras.

-busca su nombre en la central, yo cuidare que nadie venga- dijo Ken saliendo de la habitacion, Boomer busco en la computadora Brick Rowdy pero no encontro ningun resultado -podrias buscarlo con una foto- sujirio Miyako inocentemente mirando la pantalla -no tengo fotos Miyako, tiene 15 años la ultima que tengo de el es de cuando tenia 4-

-¿la traes?- pregunto Miyako y Boomer busco en sus bolsillos hasta que la encontro y se la dio, era el Butch y Brick, Butch tenia una pelota de fut-bol, Brick un libro y el tenia una mariposa en la mano, Miyako tomo la foto y la escaneo en la computadora -¿que haces?- pregunto Boomer mirando como Miyako escribia en el teclado -trato de imajinar como se veria Brick a los 15 años con la computadora-

-Miyako, eres un genio- le dijo Boomer mirando como la foto de brick se alteraba haciendolo parecer de 15 años.

* * *

-¿ya llegamos?- pregunto Himeko fastidiada -SI GRACIAS A DIOS YA LLEGAMOS ¿CONTENTA?- le dijo Ace saliendo lo mas rapido que podia del avion, otro minuto con esa fastidiosa y le podria volar los cesos sin ningun remordimiento -oye- grito Himeko ofendida -nadie me habla asi- le grito persiguiendolo.

Butch se levanto de su aciento y planeaba irse pero paso al lado de Kaoru quien seguia dormida, la movio despacio tratando de que no se asustara, Kaoru le apunto con su arma por instinto -Kaoru- le dijo Butch algo nervioso, ella abrio los ojos muy despacio y bosteso -¿ya llegamos?- pregunto al verlo con un traje negro y una camisa verde y una corbata negra.

-si, si no es mucha molestia ¿podrias dejar de apuntarme con eso?- le pregunto Butch, Kaoru lo penso un poco -Kaoru- ella rio y guardo su arma -vistete- le ordeno molesto lanzandole su mochila -nooo- dijo Kaoru aciendo la carita de perrito triste, Butch mordio su labio, odiaba esa cara, salio de hay rapidamente y Kaoru se quedo sorprendida, despues saco el vestido y se lo puso, miro los zapatos y despues los converse que tenia y sonrrio.

-estoy lista- dijo Kaoru al salir con un vestido negro con detalles en verde limon que le quedaba mas abajo de las pantorrillas su espalda estaba con listones cruzados y era straple -lindos zapatos- dijo Butch riendose de la actitud de su hermana -gracias- dijo Kaoru con una sonrrisa.

-andando- dijo Ace entrando a la base por una ventana, todos lo igualaron -odio esto- se quejo Kaoru -yo tambien- le dijo Butch -¿no estaban enojados?- pregunto Himeko al mirar como se estaban llebando ambos y sintiendose celosa -ni siquiera recurdo porque- admitio Kaoru mirando a su hermano quien se rio.

Ace abrio una puerta y todos salieron, abansaron hasta donde todos estaban selebrando -wow- dijo Ace al mirar como todos festejaban -¿porque no hay fiestas asi con Him?- pregunto Himeko impresionada -porque todos hay estan viejos y amargados- dijo Butch mirando como todos bailaban,

un chico se acerco a Kaoru con una sonrrisa -¿quieres bailar?- pido el chico, Kaoru se iba a negar -¿eh?- solto Butch, Ace y Himeko -claro, si tu novio esta de acuerdo- dijo mirando a Ace -¿que?- pregunto Butch, Ace comenzo a reirse -el no es mi...- comenzo a decir Kaoru pero fue interrumpida por Ace

-claro adelante, baila con ella- dijo Ace muy contento -¿QUE?- grito Butch y Kaoru Ace la tomo de los brazos -sera muy extraño que solo hayas venido a quedarte sentada ¿no?, sospecharan-

-grr... si porque no- dijo Kaoru con una sonrrisa tomando la mano del chico y llendo a bailar -en cuanto termine de bailar, morire- dijo Ace dandose cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer -eso ganas por obligarla- le dijo Butch molesto -nadie pidio tu opinion- dijo Ace molesto -de cualquier forma ella disfrutara matarte, no te quiere-

-¿y a ti si?- pregunto Ace mirando a Butch retadoramente -por su puesto que me quiere- dijo Butch sin titubear -como hermanos- aclaro Ace molestando a Butch -somos hermanos- le contesto -por desgracia para ti ¿no es cierto?- pregunto Ace aciendo que Butch se llenara de ira y comenzara a gruñir -almenos yo tengo la posivilidad-

-no se de que hablas- mintio Butch mirando acia otro lado -claro que lo sabes, y te da rabia solo pensarlo- continuo Ace sabiendo que era verdad -callate- le exigio Butch -te molesta que no te vea como algo mas que hermanos, no te ve como un hombre, nisiquiera como un amigo- seguia diciendo Ace -ya basta- ordeno Butch apretando sus puños preparandose para golperlo directamente en la boca.

-pero porque te enojas, que esperabas a fin de cuentas es tu hermana- sentencio Ace Butch lo tomo del cuello de la chaqueta y estaba a punto de darle un golpe, pero es detenido por Himeko -¿que ocurre aqui?- pregunto Kaoru mirando la escena preocupada.

-nada- dijo Butch molesto, Kaoru sabia que mentia pero lo aberiguaria mas tarde -ya esta todo listo- pregunto Kaoru -si ya despeje el lugar- dijo Himeko seriamente -bien- dijo Butch tranquilo -bailemos- dijo Ace tomando a Kaoru y llendo a la pista -no vinimos a jugar- lo regaño -quiero que volvamos- fue directo Ace bailando y moviendo a Kaoru al ritmo de la musica -no- contesto ella.

-¿porque?- pregunto Ace finjiendo tristesa -te odio- contesto safandose agilmente pareciendo que bailaba y llendose, Ace la tomo nuevamente y siguio bailando -sabes que no es verdad- le dijo Ace bajando un poco sus lentes dejandola ver sus ojos y su sicatriz -si lo es, y si te me vuelves a acercar esos lentes no podran ocultar la sicatriz- le advirtio.

-esta bien pero por ahora bailemos- le pido Ace amablemente pero asustado por la amenaza -¿a eso llamas bailar?- pregunto Butch, Ace lo encaro -¿crees poder hacerlo mejor?- pregunto Ace molesto -ni siquiera representa un reto- dijo Butch riendose de Ace.

-es imposible...- dijo Ace pero fue interrumpido, "es imposible bailar mejor que yo" -bailar contigo- dijo Butch con una sonrisa de burla en su rostro "venganza" se repetia en la cabeza -ya basta Butchy eres mejor que Ace, no tiene porque demostrarlo, pero si quieres puedes bailar para comprobarlo, baila con mig...- interrumpio en la conversacion Himeko hasta que fue interrumpida.

-buena idea Himeko- le dijo Butch antes que terminara su frace -bailemos Kaoru- y comenzo la cancion de "Magnet" (si quieren pongan la cancion talvez comprendan mejor)

Basta con mirarte para que empieze a arder mi corazón  
Para que tu fuego me llene el cuerpo de pura pasión.  
Sin notarlo un día cuan mariposa me posé en tu flor  
Pobre e ingenua niña caí rendida a tu favor.

Se me escapa de las manos tanta miel  
Roba de mis labios la tentación.  
Dulcemente rozaremos piel con piel  
No olvidarás, nuestro fogoso amor.

Butch la tomo del brazo y la llevo hasta el centro de la pista y comenzaron a bailar, al principio se sentian algo incomodos por la cancion tanto que nisiquiera podian verse a la cara, y bailaban muy separados y Kaoru piso a Butch varias veces, entonces se separo -no puedo- dijo Kaoru finalmente y se dio media vuelta con toda la intencion de irse.

Butch tomo su mano y la acerco mas a el -tranquilizate Kaoru- le susurro Butch al notar que Kaoru estaba roja, se veia muy linda, eso hizo que Butch se sonrojara, pero siguio bailando para que no se diera cuenta.

Hazme de una vez sentir  
Que está pasión no tendrá fin  
Y que no fue un error, hacerte el amor  
Por favor déjame besar tu ser  
El mundo que otros no ven  
Solo intoxícame, que feliz seré  
Ahogada en tu calidez.

Sin temor deséame más y más que te complaceré  
Si en verdad me amas toca mi cuerpo y obsesiónate.  
Sueño con locura tenerte entre mis blancas sábanas  
Y que jures serme fiel, mi almendra virginal.

Pero Kaoru lo noto y dejo de bailar y agacho la cabeza, Butch se le acerco y lebanto su barbilla -solo piensa que estamos tu y yo- le dijo con una sonrrisa que le transmitia confianza, Butch la tomo por la cintura y siguieron bailando esta vez uno mas cerca del otro como si se necesitaran o se fueran a ir si llegaban a estar separados por mucho tiempo.

Si perdemos nuestras almas al final  
Unidas, un día se encontrarán.  
Nuestro hechizo sin dudar perdurará  
Somos tu y yo, que importa lo demás.

Por tanto tiempo te soñé  
Y ahora que al fin te encontré  
No te abandonaré, no lo quiero hacer  
Sabes que ya no hay vuelta hacia atrás  
Esto no fue casualidad  
Eres mi realidad, mi única verdad  
No renuncies a nuestro amor.

Al otro lado estaban Ace y Himeko mirando como bailaban, himeko veia sin mucho interes -¿puedes creer que nadie me saque a bailar?- pregunto molesta -si- contesto Ace molesto por las preguntas estupidas de parte de Himeko, pero principalmente por ver como Butch tocaba a Kaoru y como la acariciaba.

Me sentí nerviosa aquél amanecer  
Y lloré, porque no te ví volver.  
Me dijiste que todo marchaba bien  
Para ocultar, que sufrías tambien.

Butch tomo a Kaoru por la cintura y ella puso su mano en el hombro de Butch, el puso su cabeza en su cuello, Kaoru podia sentir la respiracion calida de Butch y el podia oler a Kaoru, era un aroma fresco y a la vez dulce con el cual se estaba embriagando

Hazme de una vez sentir  
Que está pasión no tendrá fin  
Y que no fue un error, hacerte el amor  
Por favor déjame besar tu ser  
El mundo que otros no ven  
Solo intoxícame, que feliz seré

Tal como un imán atráeme  
Que muero por verte otra vez  
Perderme en tu querer, y en tu calidez  
No me dejes, entiende de una vez  
Esto no fue casualidad  
Eres mi realidad, mi única verdad  
No renuncies a nuestro amor.

Butch lebanto su cabeza, Kaoru lo veia con una sonrisa y un pequeño sonrojo, Butch se acerco un poco mas a Kaoru, al ver que no se alejo ni un centimetro se sorprendio y se siguio acercando, la adrenalina recorria todo su cuerpo, y su ego subio a los aires al mirar que Kaoru cerraba los ojos con cada centimentro que se acercaban, Butch iba a hacerlo ya no le importaba lo que dijeran, estaba completamente seguro de que queria probar esos labios, estando a escasos milimetros alcanzo a ver a Ace mirandolo con una sonrrisa "a fin de cuentas es tu hermana" esas palabras sonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez y se separo de Kaoru, quien lo miro confundida.

Kaoru miro a Ace quien solo se encojio de hombros -no crees que ya es hora de trabajar, pero tengo que admitirlo tu hermano me gano- Kaoru no dijo nada y siguio su camino.

* * *

-aaa eres la mejor Miyako te amo- dijo Boomer sin pensarlo, mirando unos 15 archivos super clasificados que tenia en la mesa, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo se puso rojo como un tomate -eee... yo...- trato de explicarse pero Miyako solto una risita -no te preocupes, fue algo del momento, tambien me a pasado- Boomer suspiro aliviado aunque internamente se estaba golpeando por decir "eso" tan a la lijera.

-¿ya terminaron?- pregunto Ken mirando todos los archivos -no tienes idea de la informacion que tenemos- contesto Boomer al mirar varios archivos -me imajino- le dijo tomando uno y abriendolo -¿quien es Kaoru Matsubara?- pregunto leeyendo varios datos de la chica -¿que tiene que ver con tus hermanos?-

-no tienes idea, son ella y otra llamada Momoko Akatsutsumi- contesto Boomer mirando un archivo, en ese momento abren la puerta dejando ver a una chica de cabello negro y ojos verdes -hola- saludo la chica amablemente -hola- dijieron los tres nerviosos -¿no deberian estar abajo?- pregunto la chica, los tres tragaron saliba muy nerviosos, la chica comenzo a reirse.

-no son de aqui ¿verdad?- pregunto mirandolos con sospechas -tu tampoco- dijo Ken al mirar la actitud de esa chica -cierto- admitio felizmente -somos 3- Kaoru se empezo a reir -¿esos es una amenaza?-

depende de que ten inteligente seas- dijo Miyako y los tres mostraron sus armas y se quitaron sus trajes dejando ver su uniforme -¿resistencia? almenos los Fenix son un reto de vez en cuando- se quejo Kaoru desepcionada -somos del escuadron especial- revelo Boomer mirandola -wow asi que una niña con caireles, su hermano y un niño son ajentes realmente estan desesperados-

-no realmente... ¿niña? tenemos la misma edad y mi nombre es Miyako- dijo Miyako molesta -pero no la misma experiencia **niña**- repitio Kaoru haciendo enfadar a Miyako y comenzando una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, en la que Kaoru tenia la ventaja, sin embargo Miyako no se rendia, mientras tanto, Boomer y Ken seguian guardando todos los archivos en una maleta.

-¿que estan haciendo todos ustedes aqui?- pregunto un guardia y todos quedaron esteticos -son de la resistencia- dijo el hombre al mirar sus uniformes -uh oh- dijo Ken, en ese instante el hombre cayo al piso inconciente, la responsable:Kaoru.

-lo noqueaste- se quejo Boomer -¿tienes una mejor idea?- pregunto Kaoru molesta y arrastrando al hombre dejandolo en un armario de hay -¿porque nos ayudas?- pregunto Ken, Kaoru solto una carcajada -no me malentiendan pero no voy a arriesgar mi peyejo- dijo dirijiendose a la computadora e imprimiendo unos planos -tienen 10 minutos- dijo metiendo los planos en una bolsa que traia y llendose de hay.

-¿eh?... ¿que es esto?- pregunto Kaoru abriendo la bolsa y sacando un docuemento, lo abrio y su foto estaba en la primer pantalla, se impresiono y comenzo a leer -Kaoru Matsubara, padres, hermanos, niña desaparecida, padres acesinados por la organizacion...- Kaoru no podia creer lo que tenia en sus manos, sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos por la noticia.

Tenia que encontrar a Butch y rapido -ese maldito Him- solo dijo eso, guardo el archivo en la bolsa para aclarar todo con Him y hablar con Butch y corrio para encontrar a Butch lo antes posible.

* * *

-Ace ¿que quieres, terminaron el trabajo?- pregunto la voz afeminada de Him por la radio -surjio un problema, se entero de la verdad- comunico Ace por la radio, Him quedo en silencio por un momento -¿quien?-

* * *

**gracias a todos los que leen mi historia, en especial a los que me dejan reviews y a los que dejan sujerencias muy bien eso si me inspira y si me tardo es porque tengo muchas cosas que hacer y de milagro termine creo que me quedo algo larguito, pero no tanto (espero) adelanto:**

Brick: ¿como es que se infiltraron a este lugar?- se ve a Brick y a Boomer hablando

Momoko: me duele -Momoko tiene sangre brotando de su brazo y Brick la carga

Boomer: hay que salir de aqui este lugar bolara en cualquier momento- Boomer y Miyako estan cubiertos de polvo y escombros

Miyako: ¿tu otra vez? -Miyako poniendole unas vendas a Kaoru.

Butch: hay que salir de aqui antes de que maten a otro de nosotros- Butch esta tirado entre unos escombros lleno de eridas.

Kaoru: SALVALO- Kaoru gritando cubierta de sangre siendo cargada por Ace.


	6. Chapter 6

-Ace ¿que quieres, terminaron el trabajo?- pregunto la voz afeminada de Him por la radio -surjio un problema, se entero de la verdad- comunico Ace por la radio, Him quedo en silencio por un momento -¿quien?-

-Kaoru- le contesto Ace seriamente -¿lo sabe Butch?- pregunto Him despues de analizar la situcion -no, pero no creo que se tarde en saberlo- le contesto Ace mirando a Kaoru abriendose paso entre la gente -una lastima... es tan buen soldado... matala antes de que pierda a mis mejores hombres-

Ace se sorprendio al escuchar eso, le estaba pidiendo que matara a Kaoru Matsubara, sintio un escalofrio recorer todo su cuerpo -perdera a Kaoru- le dijo Ace despues de obligarse a reaccionar -si, pero aun tendre a Butch- Ace estaba impresionado, sonaba tan tranquilo.

-has lo que te digo o moriras junto con ellos- le exigio Him -a la orden señor- contesto Ace temblando por alguna razon -y Ace... no lo arruines esta vez- le dijo Him, despues corto la tranmision, Ace se limpio el sudor de su frente por los nervios y miro a Kaoru, casi llegaba con Butch -donde esta Himeko cuando la necesitas-

Kaoru abanso hasta llegar con Butch y lo tomo del brazo, estaba ajitada -Butch- lo nombro, el se volteo para verla mejor, se sentia algo triste por lo de antes pero al mirar el aspecto que traia no quiso hablar de eso por el momento -¿que te ocurre?- le pregunto preocupado, Kaoru estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas pero nada parecia realmente lo indicado en ese momento, Butch se preocupo y la tomo de los hombros esperando su respuesta.

-tenemos que irnos de aqui- le contesto Kaoru algo asustada al ver como Ace se dirigia a ellos, no podia confiar en nadie y era posible que el supiera de eso -buena idea esta fiesta ya me aburrio- le dijo Butch dibertido, pero a ella no le hizo gracia volteo a ver a Ace que estaba mas serca de ellos y apreto el brazo de Butch.

-no es broma tenemos que salir de aqui antes que...- comenzo a decir pero de repente todo se volvio oscuro muchas personas comenzaron a gritar, despues de un momento prendieron todas las luces -¿que ocurre aqui?- preguntaban todos aturdidos por lo que acababa de pasar.

En ese momento un hombre maduro subio a las escaleras del segundo piso para que todos lo vieran -tranquilos, hay intrusos en este lugar- informo aquel hombre, todos quedaron esteticos en ese momento ¿como los habian descubierto? -acaban de robar los planos de algunas de nuestras bases en donde tenemos las armas mas peligrosas, y documentos confidenciales-

-¿quien seria tan idiota?- pregunto Brick, era ilogico, porque alguien entraria a este lugar, era su pase seguro a la otra vida y aun asi lo intentaron -creeme hay mucha gente- le contesto Momoko -tienen que buscarlos- les dijo el hombre seriamente.

-¿como sabremos que son ellos?- pregunto otro chico que estaba hay -son asi- dijo aquel hombre y de la nada aparecieron 14 pantallas cada una mostrando el aspecto de los intrusos, los chicos de la resistencia y tambien los Him tragaron saliba al ver sus caras en una de las pantallas.

-hay estan- grito un chico y todos sacaron sus armas -no estoy de humor para esto- murmuro Kaoru a Butch -y crees que yo si- le contesto seriamente, en eso las luces se apagaron y los disparos comenzaron, las luces de emergencia se activaron pero eran mas oscuras, y ambos ya no estaban hay -busquenlos- ordeno el hombre y todos fueron dividiendose en grupos para ocupar mas espacio.

Brick y Momoko se fueron juntos, ya que realmente solo confiaban en ellos

-esta es mi oportunidad- dijo sedusa con una sonrrisa sadica en su rostro mirando a momoko a distancia, aprovechando que algunos de los chicos de la resistencia estaban disparando su bala se confundiria con el resto, le apunto en la mira y jalo el gatillo.

-demonios- se quejo Momoko al acabarse las municiones, Brick estaba con ella -yo te cubro- de dijo Brick disparando en lo que ella recargaba se movio un poco de lugar para recargar y sintio un dolor inmenso en su hombro -aah- grito momoko, Brick volteo a verla y se quedo en shock por un momento -Momoko- la nobro preocupado

-idiota- se dijo a ella misma presionando su hombro para evitar que la sangre saliera pero por los nervios estaba temblando -¿estas bien?- le pregunto Brick preocupado -no siento el brazo- se quejo Momoko apretando los dientes mirando como la sangre salia, Brick la cargo llebandosela a un pasillo sin salida donde no habia nadie que pudiera encontrarlos o eso esperaba.

-la bala esta adentro- aseguro Momoko mirando como temblaba su brazo, Brick trato de sacarla -esto te dolera- le advirtio pero ella asintio -sera peor si la dejas adentro- contesto Momoko ajitada por todo lo que habia pasado, Brick tomo el hombro de Momoko y comenzo a sacar la bala, ella solo reprimia gritos apretando sus dientes por el dolor generado, al final la bala salio y Brick la guardo en su bolsillo.

-¿estas bien?- pregunto Brick mirando a Momoko -si, solo algo canzada- le comento tratando de mantenerse despierta, Brick no sabia que hacer, debia ayudar a Momoko pero si no descansaba ambos moririan, y si se quedaban hay solo seria cuestion de tiempo para que alguien los descubriera.

-Brick- nombro un chico de la resistencia, Brick lo miro y le apunto con su arma, el chico no parecio intimidarse y se puso en cuclillas mirando a Momoko -la ayudaremos- le dijo amablemente el chico sonrriendoles, a Brick le resulto muy familiar esa sonrrisa solo que no sabia donde la habia visto exacatamente.

-no la toques- le ordeno Brick mirando como el chico estaba a punto de tocar la erida de Momoko -¿como sabes mi nombre?- le pregunto, el chico volvio a sonrreir -te lo explicare lurgo, por ahora hay que ayudarla, Brick no confiaba en ese chico -no lo creo Boomer- lo nombro de la nada, nisiquiera el se dio cuenta de lo que habia dicho hasta despues de un momento.

-¿entonces vas a dejarla morir?- le pregunto Boomer molesto mirando como la sangre seguia saliendo del hombro de la ahora semiinconsiente chica -¿como se que no es una trampa?- pregunto Brick sospechando del chico quien se quedo pensativo un momento -si fuera una trampa... no te ofreseria ayudarla, solo te dispararia en la cabeza-

Brick titubeo un momento y movio su cabeza como diciendo "eso tiene sentido", ademas ese chico... le resultaba tan familiar, y tranmitia confianza -esta bien, vamos- le dijo y cargo a Momoko como resien casados para que descansara un poco, la chica apenas se dio cuenta y cerro los ojos por completo.

-¿por donde?- pregunto Boomer infantilmente -no sabes a donde hay que ir- grito Brick furioso mirando a Boomer -no conosco este lugar- se defendio Boomer, Brick lo miro "como es que pudo infiltrarse si no conoce este lugar" penso Brick mirando a Boomer, quien le parecia muy despistado, suspiro -¿a donde quieres ir?- le pregunto y Boomer penso un momento.

-a la torre esté, un helicoptero nos espera- dijo Boomer recordando lo dicho por Ken despues de que salieron de el cuarto de computadoras "nos vemos en el helicoptero, no tardes mucho, te esperaremos hasta que nos sea posible" -muy bien sigueme- le pidio a Boomer quien obedecio y comenzaron a correr, Brick dirigia pero estaba detras de Boomer quien despejaba los pasillos, hasta que llegaron a una puerta, Boomer trato de abrirla.

-demonios- solto molesto al ver que no abria -esta atascada- le dijo a Brick jaloneando la puerta tratando de que abriera, Brick lo miraba asustado, despues miro a Momoko quien seguia inconsiente, miro acia atras y pudo escuchar claramente como se asercaban algunos soldados -maldicion- grito Brick y miro por una ventana de las puertas, efectivamente hay estaba el helicoptero, aterrisando, y algunos chicos escondidos esperando que aterrisara.

-abran la puerta- grito Boomer golpeandola con todas sus fuersas esperando que alguno de sus compañeros lo escuchara, -vamos chico, moriremos si no abres la puerta- le dijo Brick escuchando como se asercaban mas y mas los soldados, Brick solto a momoko y comenzo a golpear la puerta con Boomer.

En otro lugar estaba Kaoru, Butch, Ace, entre algunos muros a las afueras del cuartel cubriendose de los disparos y disparando ellos para sobrevivir -vengan por nosotros- pidio Ace por medio de un radio, Himeko estaba corriendo para salvarse pero resivio un disparo se quedo estetica y de pie, en eso comenzo a salir la sagre de su frente y cayo al suelo.

-Himeko- grito Ace mirando a la chica muerta, en ese momento comento Kaoru recargo y se escucho una enorme explocion, Butch tubo un mal presentimiento -¿granadas?- pregunto Butch nervioso y trago saliva.

-ya llegaron por nosotros- dijo Ken nervioso mirando al helicoptero y mirando a todas partes esperando a Boomer al igual que Miyako -el esta bien- dijo Ken mirando la actitud de Miyako al mirar el helicoptero -lo se- dijo Miyako jugando con sus manos, Ken espero unos minutos y suspiro -comienza con las bombas- le ordeno a un chico el cual presiono un boton y comenzaron a explotar varias partes de la base.

Del otro lado de la puerta -vamos maldita sea- grito desesperadamente Boomer al mirar que se estaban acercando los soldados -tienes un radio o algo, DIME QUE TIENES UN RADIO O ALGO- Boomer tomo el auricular que tenia en la oreja -Miyako contesta porfavor- pido Boomer sin dejar de golpear la puerta

-¿donde estas Boomer?- pregunto nerviosa Miyako -en la puerta mas cercana a el helicoptero, esta atascada- le dijo Boomer, Miyako busco la puerta encontrandose con Boomer estrellandose una y otra vez en la puerta.

-oh, no- dijo Boomer al ver que los soldados los habian encontrado, Brick tomo a Momoko y la abrazo racargandose en la puerta cerrando los ojos Boomer cerro los ojos tambien, de repente se abrio la puerta y cuando abrieron los ojos estaban afuera de ese lugar, Brick podia sentir una briza fresca en la cara.

Miyako tomo a Momoko y la llebo al helicoptero -estara bien- lo animo Boomer, Brick sonrrio aliviado -lo se-

Del otro lado de la base ubo otra explosion -Kaoru- grito Butch malerido al ver que Kaoru estaba llena de eridas y sangrando -Butch- murmuro Kaoru mirando como su hermano estaba lejos de ella tan malerido como ella, ese impacto habia consumido todas sus energias y ninguno de los dos podia moverse, Butch trato de arrastrase pero esas eran sus ultimas energias se acabaron sus energias y quedo insonciente.

-si tu no estas el se volvera loco- dijo Ace quien estaba sin un rasguño parado al lado de Butch -salvalo...- dijo Kaoru aguantando sus lagrimas -SALVALO- suplico mirando a su hermano y mirando que Ace solo estaba hay parado sin hacer nada.

-lo hare, pero no entiendo, aun sabiendo que no es tu hermano- le dijo Ace, Kaoru cerro sus puños agarrando tierra en sus manos de la tristesa -ya lo se, pero aun asi- le dijo Kaoru mirando al inconciente Butch y sonrrio dejando que las lagrimas salieran -no quiero que muera-

-que conmovedor- dijo Ace acercandose a ella y cargandola -¿que haces?- le pregunto Kaoru sintiendo que sus energias seguian acabandose -guardare tu secreto- le dijo Ace comenzando a caminar en el lado contrario a donde estaba Butch, Kaoru no entendio -estas viva, Him cree que moriste-

-te lo ordeno- murmuro Kaoru tomando el archivo de su bolsa -ese maldito... ¿porque no lo ovedeciste?- le pregunto Kaoru mirando a Ace -no soy del todo un Him- Kaoru miraba a ace borrosamente y sentia dolor punsante en su pierna derecha, nisiquiera estaba preocupada de lo que pasaria a continuacion, la unica cosa que queria era que Butch estubiera bien -soy un espia de la resistencia-

-tienes que saber algo- le dijo Ace mirando a la debil chica que parecia estar en otro mundo -tus padres pertenecieron a la resistencia, Him los acesino y asi solo quedaste tu, el sabia lo que un Matsubara era capas de hacer y queria tenerte a ti, Butch fue un seguro, algo por que luchar, asi no te rendirias ni dejarias matar tan facilmente, Butch demostro ser tan bueno como tu por eso me pidio que te matara antes de que el supiera-

Continuaron abansando, Kaoru estaba cansada asi que cerro los ojos por un momento para dormir, si la mataba no le importaba, la verdad dolia mas que cualquier herida que tubiera en ese momento o que incluso llegara a tener mas adelante, despues de un momento Ace se detubo, Kaoru pudo escuchar el motor de un helicoptero pero no abio los ojos -Ace, cuanto tiempo- se escucho la voz de una mujer mayor.

-hola Keane ¿que haces aqui?- pregunto Ace, Kaoru seguia escuchando la conversacion -me voy me descubrieron si me quedo morire- ambos se rieron de eso aunque no fuera gracioso, Kaoru tambien queria reirse pero estaba tan cansada que solo quiso dormir -ya es hora de irnos- dijo la voz de una chica que Kaoru reconocio y abrio los ojos para poder mirarla.

-¿te nos unes Ace?- pregunto Miyako mirando al chico arriba del helicoptero -no pero ella si- dijo mostrando a Kaoru quien seguia herida completamente -Kaoru- la nombro Miyako sorprendida con su boca abierta -Miyako- dijo ella en el mismo estado.

-¿se conocen?- pregunto Ace mirandolas impresionado -algo asi- murmuro Kaoru mirando hacia otro lado -bien, te dejo con ella, si llegan y no estoy sospecharan- Ace dejo a Kaoru en el helicoptero y se marcho -espera- dijo Kaoru y Ace se detubo -dale esto a Butch- dijo extendiendole todo el archivo completo, Ace lo tomo -¿quieres que lo sepa?- Kaoru acintio decidida.

-corres el riesgo de que ya no te vea como una hermana sino como un enemigo- le informo Ace advirtiendole a Kaoru quien lo penso por un momento y sonrrio -no lo creo- le dijo confiada -¿porque lo dices?- le pregunto Ace seriamente -porque estoy muerta- le contesto riendose de su propio chiste -¿y si descubre que no?-

-ya veremos- dijo Kaoru ahora mas seria, Ace se fue y guardo el archivo corriendo para que no sospecharan los que irian por ellos -te ayudo- ofrecio Miyako ayudando a levantarla, Kaoru cojeaba por su pierna, Miyako la llevo a una habitacion tenia una camilla de hospital y abia una gabineta con un monton de cosas de hospital.

-¿que hacen aqui?- pregunto Kaoru mirando a unos chicos de la resistencia -te lo explico luego- le murmuro Miyako sacando un frasco de alcohol, vendas y otras cosas luego cerro la puerta -Miyako- la nombro Kaoru algo avergonzada, Miyako limpiaba las heridas pero la volteo a ver, aciendole entender que la escuchaba -perdon- pidio Kaoru mirando como vendaba varias heridas -no hay problema- dijo Miyako, sabia lo que le costaba pedir disculpas, por algun motivo lo apreciaba.-

-no de verdad, no debi llamarte bebita llorona imitacion de barbie- Miyako se sorprendio por lo que dijo y solto una risita -nunca me llamaste asi- le dijo atando la venda terminando con sus brazos y cuerpo -pero lo pense- dijo Kaoru avergonzada, ambas comenzaron a reirse por un motivo que no comprendian.

-pero si te dije niña- continuo Kaoru -soy una niña, al igual que tu- la animo Miyako y Kaoru suspiro y miro la ventana ya habian despegado, nisiquiera lo habia notado miro a su alredor y encontro que Ace estaba cargando a Butch para llevarlo al veiculo deprisa, almenos estaba a salvo por ahora.

* * *

-vamos en camino- dijo Ace al despegar -exelente, ¿como esta?- pregunto Him por el otro lado, se comunicaban por un dispocitivo que te permitia ver a la persona como un olograma -pues esta herido, pero no sabe nada- le informo Ace mirando a Butch quien estaba inconciente en un aciento -magnifico- dijo Him muy felizmente, su olograma se acerco a Butch muy cerca.

-es tan hermoso, una maquina de acesinatos frios y sin compacion, en una emboltura tan delicada- Ace rodo los ojos, aveces creia que Him queria a esos chicos mas para tenerlos como pareja que como soldados -¿y que paso con Kaoru?-

-termine el trabajo, completo- dijo Ace mostrando los planos, Him sonrrio maliciosamente -exelente Ace, por primera vez haces algo bien jiji- Him termino con la comunicacion, Ace suspiro aliviado de que le haya creido, nuevamente vio a Butch

-me mataran- se condeno a si mismo, sabiendo que su hora se acercaba, individualmente de lo que hiciera

* * *

**gracias por los reviews, realmente se agradece y nos inspiramos proximamente llegaran las respuestas, preguntas, sugerencias, amenasas, dejenos un mensaje y contestaremos- adelanto:**

Brick: tenia mis sospechas... hermano- se ve a Brick hablando con Boomer seriamente

Momoko: estas chicas... me agradan- Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru hablando muy felizmente

Boomer: aun no terminamos con esto

Miyako:: gracias por animarme - Miyako riendo muy feliz

Butch: ¿donde esta Kaoru? -Butch hablando con Him, se ve que esta enojado

Kaoru: amigas, esa palabra no la habia escuchado en mucho tiempo- Kaoru mirando hacia el cielo tratando de no derramar lagrimas.


	7. Chapter 7

Miyako entro en el avion, seguida por todos los demas, habian pasado unas 3 horas despues de todo lo que habia sucedido, el avion era muy grande por lo que muchos se fueron a algun lugar debido a que eran menos de 30 personas se veia muy solo, Miyako llevo a Kaoru a una abitacion pequeña donde habia una enfermeria un poco mejor que la de el helicoptero, Momoko estaba a salvo pero seguia dormida y Brick no la apartaba de el ni por un segundo

Kaoru estaba limpiando una herida muy dolorosa sin decir una palabra y Miyako la veia con algo de miedo ya que eso se veia muy doloroso, pero la chica no decia plabra alguna, Kaoru lo noto y solto una risa burlona -cuando tenia 4 años, antes de que todo esto pasara, soñaba con convertirme en una luchadora profesional, lucha libre, jamas me imajine terminar asi, con 15 años y ya soy una acesina profecional-

Miyako se quedo en cilencion un minuto -nadie lo imaginaba, yo queria ser diceñadora de modas y trabajar en Milan con mis padres- le conto Miyako con la voz apagada, Kaoru se sintio mal por ella -almenos hiciste una parte del trabajo, estas en Italia- la animo Kaoru mirando el paisaje, Miyako miro por la ventana -si creo que si- continuo con voz apagada.

-y traes un lindo vestido- continuo Kaoru, Miyako rio un poco, mientras miraba su vestido -yo lo hice- dijo un poco mas animada -lo vez, casi cumpliste tusueño, estas en Italia, con un vestido que tu diseñaste- Miyako solto una risa, esa chica era una psicopata, realmente estaba loca, pero sus ideas la hacian reir -tienes razon, con disparos-

Kaoru nego con la cabeza -fuegos artificiales- Miyako continuo riendose, en eso alguien entro al mini hospital -hola- dijo la chica timidamente, tenia el cabello naranja y los ojos rosas ademas de un vestido completamente desgarrado -hola- dijo Miyako al reconocer a la chica -hola- saludo Kaoru aunque realmente no tenia ni idea de quien era.

-tu fuiste la que me ayudo- le dijo a Miyako señalando la venda que traia en su hombro, Miyako acintio muy sonrriente -gracias- dijo la chica -no hay problema, me llamo Miyako- se presento la rubia -un gusto, soy MOmoko- se presento la chica con una sonrrisa -baya esa erida es muy profunda- dijo Momoko al mirar la herida en la pierna de Kaoru que seguia limpiando.

-creo que hay algo adentro- dijo Kaoru mordiendose el labio para dicimular el dolor traere unas pinsas -dijo Miyako llengo al gabinete en busca de unas pinsas -¿que haces?- prgunto Momoko al mirar como ponia sus manos en la herida manchandose de sangre pero parecia no importarle -intento sacar lo que sea que tenga-

-se ve doloroso- dijo Momoko mordiendose el labio -lo es, pero no me gusta hacer escandalo- reconocia Kaoru dandole poca importancia y siguiendo con su "cirujia" -se puede infectar- le advirtio Momoko y Kaoru se detubo -tienes razon... pasame el alcohol- Momoko se sorprendio por lo dicho por la chica.

-estas loca- le dijo Momoko aun sorprendida -no- dijo Kaoru simplemente tomando el alcohol y vertiendolo en su herida -¿segura?- pregunto Momoko al ver lo que hacia -talvez un poco- reconocio despues de vaciar el alcohol, Momoko solto una risa -soy Kaoru- se presento la chica -Momoko- repitio -¿y que te paso a ti?-

-un disparo... creo que no le agradaba a mis compañeras- dijo Momoko al recordar que una de sus compañeras le estaba apuntando -te traicionaron- dijo Kaoru sorprendida por eso -eso creo... solo se que o me creen muerta o una amenaza- Kaoru iba a decir algo per prefirio guardarse su comentario por primera vez en muchos años -las encontre- grito Miyako mostrando las dichosas pinsas.

-ahora no te muevas y sacare eso lentamente- dijo Miyako acercandose -¿bromeas? haslo rapido- le pidio Kaoru por la actitud de la rubia -seria mejor si mordieras algo- le sujirio Miyako por lo que pasaria -solo haslo- grito Kaoru molesta, Miyako se apresuro a tomar lo que tenia y jalo fuertemente, resultando ser un vidrio de unos 5 centimetros.

-ay- solto Kaoru muy silenciosamente -¿feliz?- pregunto Miyako, Kaoru comenzo a reirse -masoquista- murmuro Momoko al mirar a la chica -me agradan- confeso Kaoru aun riendose -porque te hicimos sufrir- dijo Miyako en el mismo estado que Momoko -si, son divertidas, ademas es rara la persona que me hace gritar por dolor- les dijo y ambas se miraron confusas.

-lo repito, masoquista- volvio a decir Momoko -ahh, disculpen- pidio Miyako al soltar un bosteso -esta bien, yo tambien estoy cansada- le dijo Momoko estirando sus brazos -todas lo estamos- dijo Kaoru -voy a dormir- dijo Miyako abriendo la puerta para irse -yo tambien ¿no vienes?- pregunto Momoko mirando a Kaoru que miraba el pedaso de vidrio con su sangre a contra luz.

-en un momento- dijo Kaoru poniendose mas alcohol -las vendas estan en la gabeta de arriba- le dijo miyako y las dos se fueron -gracias- grito Kaoru para que la escucharan -no hay porque- gritaron ambas y Kaoru solto una risa -o Miyako, lo siento- se disculpo nuevamente -esta bien- contesto se escuchaba mas alejada.

* * *

-emos llegado- dijo Ace ceriamente bajando del avion, Him parecio no darle importancia a su presencia y corrio dentro de este para contemplar a Butch quien seguia inconciente -esta inconciente, talvez despierte en un par de horas- le dijo Ace sin hacer tanto enscandalo.

-yo le dire lo que ocurrio, no quiero que lo arruines- dijo contante Him tomando las manos de Butch que estaba muy frias -mmm... hay algo diferente- noto Him, Ace trago saliva no sabiendo a lo que se referia -¿donde esta la parlanchina?-

-habla de Himeko... la asesinaron- le informo otravez Ace a Him seriamente tratando de no parecer tan nervioso, aunque apenas podia disimularlo.

-bueno da igual- dijo Him restandole importancia friamente, Ace no dijo nada, esa actitud en el no era nada extraña ni nueva -ahora lo importante es el chico ¿no?- Him sonreia simpaticamente mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Butch -llebenlo a su habitacion para que descanse- ordeno Him y salio de ese lugar.

* * *

en algun lugar de Nevada

los chicos habian llegado a la base, en cuanto bajaron sintieron la desconfianza de todos los presentes, pero claro era de esperarse eso al ser de organizaciones distintas, en un mismo lugar, Brick y Momoko sentian como si estubieran frente a un peloton de fusilamento, Kaoru, por su parte no parecia afectada ante las miradas de todas esas personas, al contrario, ella se las debolvia dejandolos helados del asombro.

Miyako, resivio instrucciones de mandar a los chicos a diferentes habitaciones, pero Brick y Momoko no quisieron separarse, Miyako les dio una habitacion a ambos y Kaoru se fue por su cuenta a alguna habitacion.

Momoko se acomodo en la cama, se enrroyo en las sabanas de ceda y se quedo profundamente dormida, Brick por otra parte, no estaba cansado, habia dormido casi todo el vuelo haci que no estaba cansado, se sento al lado de ella admirando como dormia.

-¿tu compañera?- se escucho la voz de un chico, que saco a Brick de sus pensamentos, Brick lo volteo a ver encontrandose con Boomer con una amplia sonrrisa.

-eso creo- dijo Brick seriamente tomando una mano de Momoko sintiendo la calidez que esta le transmitia -¡que quieres decir?- pregunto Boomer confundido ante esas palabras.

-siempre tuve la ligera sospecha de que Momoko y yo no heramos hermanos realmente- le conto a Boomer quien escuchaba detenidamente -ubo un tiempo en el que tube sueños de cuando era niño, antes de todo esto, diempre habia un niño rubio que hacia preguntas molestas- Brick le alboroto los cabellos a Boomer quien comenzo a reirse muy felizmente -los extrañe- confeso

-y yo a ti lo unico que me hacia habanzar todo este tiempo fue la esperanza de que pudiera encontrarlos- le dijo Boomer decidido, Brick dejo de alvorotar su cabello y se quedo pensativo, tanto el como su hermano habian sufrido grabemente durante todo ese tiempo, sacudio su cabeza y sonrrio muy ampliamente

-y aun no hemos terminado ¿verdad?- le pregunto a su hermano levantandose de la cama, Boomer parecio no comprender, despues de unos minutos capto lo que su hermano le queria decir y sonrrio alegremente el tambien.

-es verdad- le contesto a Brick -aun falta...-comenzo a decir pero fue interrumpido por Boomer -Butch- dijo el mayor -¿sabes su nombre?- le pregunto animadamente -recuerdo muchas cosas Boomer- lo nombro y el chico rubio se rio -¿que pasa?-

-es confortante que sepas mi nombre- Brick solto una carcajada por lo dijo por su hermano, al ver que Boomer no se reia, si no que estaba muy quieto se preocupo -¿que te ocurre?¿estas bien hermano?- le pregunto preocupado, Boomer acintio levemente con la cabeza.

-¿a Butch?, claro que lo encontraremos- admitio Brick tratando de animar a su hermano, cosa que no consiguio, Boomer seguia con la cabeza gacha y con esa mueca de cuando una persona quiere ocultar que esta triste.

-¿como estas tan seguro?- pregunto Boomer desanimadamente, Brick se volteo para verlo mejor con una mirada de comprencion en el rostro, dudo por un momento pero se hacerco a Boomer y lo tomo de los hombros, Boomer alzo la cabeza para verlo a los ojos.

-porque... me encontraste, sera sencillo encontrarlo a el- admitio orgullosamente Brick esta vez consiguiendo animar un poco a su hermano -ademas... no estaras solo en esto te lo prometo- le dijo Brick levantando su pulgar con una sonrrisa entusiasta en la cara, Boomer quien tenia los ojos cristalinos solo pudo decir gracias.

-no hay problema, quiero encontrarlo tanto como tu- le dijo muy felizmente -pero por ahora a dormir- le ordeno a Boomer quien mostro desagrado ante lo dicho por su hermano -tu no eres mi jefe- se quejo Boomer aparentemente ofendido, Brick sonrrio maliciosamente.

-claro que lo soy- le contesto desafiante, Boomer se quedo sorprendido -¿y eso cuando lo decidimos?- pregunto Boomer mirandolo con sospechas -¿decidir? soy tu hermano mayor-

-eh, ¿como lo sabes?- grito Boomer comenzando a sospechar que todo habia sido inventado -¿acaso solo recuerdas lo que te conviene?- dijo Brick victorioso, Boomer solo gruño y salio del cuarto, Brick comenzo a reirse muy felizmente, con tanta alegria que no habia tenido en mucho mucho tiempo.

* * *

_-¿granadas?- pregunto Butch nervioso y trago saliva. Kaoru lo veia algo preocupada. hubo otra explosion -Kaoru- grito Butch malerido al ver que Kaoru estaba llena de eridas y sangrando -Butch- murmuro Kaoru mirando como su hermano estaba lejos de ella tan malerido como ella._

-Kaoru- grito Butch agitado mirando para todos lados al hacer tan repentinos movimientos, comenzo a centir punsadas de dolor en varias partes de su cuerpo y se quejo -maldicion- comenzo a moverse un poco mas despacio tratando de levantarse de la cama

-tranquilizate Butch, fue un mal sueño, no quiero que te alteres- le pidio una voz serca de una esquina de la habitacion que estaba oscura casi completamente de no ser por los ventanales de la pared completa que dejaban entrar los rayos plateados de la luna -solo fue un sueño- repitio la voz que resulto se Him.

-¿que paso?- pregnto Butch aturdido tomando su cabeza por el dolor que tenia en ella, al llevar su mano noto que tenia vendas en la cabeza y el abdomen, Him se hacerco a el mirandolo relajadamente, se sento a un lado de la cama mirando al chico fijamente.

-hubo una explosion, quedaste inconciente, estubieste a punto de morir- le conto Him fingiendo preocuparse y tomando las manos del chico, quien las retiro inmediantamente, Butch no era homosexual y no planeaba iniciar ahora.

-¿donde esta Kaoru?- pregunto al pensar denuevo un su pesadilla, Him se quedo mudo por la pregunta del chico y comenzo a pensar rapido, Butch lo miraba esperando su respuesta.

-lo lamento mucho Butch- comenzo Him -pero... ya que ella estubo mas cerca de la explosion su cuerpo no resistio el impacto- le dijo realmente sabiendo que ubiera lamentado el incidente de no ser por el echo de que Kaoru se habia enterado de la verdad, Butch se quedo atonito y sus ojos estaban como platos.

-Kaoru esta...- dijo Butch tratando de terminar la oracion, pero simplemente no pudo, apreto los puños con tanta fuerza que se volvieron blancos los nudillos, Him noto eso y el sabia que si Butch estaba molesto representaba peligro para todos.

-no fue tu culpa fue una gran persona, te comprendo y compartotu dolor, ella fue como una hija para mi y tu tambien Butch, por ahora eres lo unico que me mantiene en pie- le dijo Him acariciando maternalme el cabello de Butch.

-¿un hijo?- dijo Butch extrañado -por su puesto, cuando mi hora llege, e decidido que tu seas mi sucesor- le dijo Him animadamente tomando el brazo izquierdo de Butch y mirando la marca que tenia en el, Butch se safo de el agarre y cubrio el tatuaje que cubria del codo a la muñeca.

-no te ofendas, pero no quiero pensar en eso por ahora quieres?- le dijo Butch tomando su cabeza, Him sonrrio triunfante -comprendo, descuida- le dijo levantandose de la cama dispuesto a marcharse -¿que paso con su cuerpo?- pregunto Butch antes de que Him cruzara la puerta, el se detuvo quedandose estetico por un momento el cuerpo, no lo habia pensado antes

-lo mande buscar- mintio -pero no gue encontrado entre los escombros, aun asi resaremos por ella ¿verdad?- le sonrrio cerrando los ojos para que no notara su mentira -debes descanzar, cuando estes listo, tengo muchas cosas que decirte- Butch acintio levemente, a Him le vasto eso para sonrreir e irse.

En cuanto cerro la puerta Butch se levanto de la cama y se miro en el espejo, tenia varias eridas en todo el cuerpo y todo le daba bueltas, pero se quedo quieto por un momento, mirando fijamete el reflejo de una fotografia, Butch se voltea encontrandose con la imajen de el y Kaoru a los 4 años juntando sus manos sonrriendo ampliamente.

Despues la dejo en su lugar y miro la que estaba al lado de esa, eran ellos nuevamente pero a los 12 años, estaban en aparentemente en una arena de combate, ambos con la sonrrisa de felicidad y sus manos levantadas mostrandose victoriosos ante los demas en la mano tenian unas marcas, las marcas de su destino habia dicho Him cuando se las hizo.

Butch recordaba el momento de esa foto como si hubiera sido hace apenas un momento, era su ultimo dia de entrenamiento y les hicieron aquel tatuaje a ambos, el objetivo era saber si realmente estaban listos para convertirse en Hims y a pesar de las complicaciones, los dos habian ganado, Butch sonrrio, en esa prueba solo uno podia ser el vencedor y ellos sin importarles lo que dijeran se negaron a pelear el uno contra el otro.

Se miro nuevamente en el espejo, pero esta vez no era a el a quien veia era a ella, sus ojos y cabello con esa sonrrisa de confianza y libertad que Butch conocia tan bien, en el cristal de la foto callo una lagrima, seguida por otra -NOOO- Butch lanzo la fotografia y golpeo el espejo fuertemente, la sangre comenzo a salir pero a el no le importo se coloco en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas y ocultando su rostro.

fuera de la habitacion Him estaba con una sonrrisa de victoria y malicia, -señor- lo nombro Ace haciendo reverencia ante Him, este lo miro aburrido, al ver que Him lo abia escuchado, continuo -a llegado- dijo Ace seriamente.

-dile que lo vere en el salon-

* * *

La mañana era muy tranquila, la base se encotraba oculta por toda la montaña y parte de el bosque, la briza le acariciaba suabemente el rostro y movia su cabello negro, aunque hacia frio a ella no le importaba, era una forma de demostrar que seguia viva y eso era mas que suficiente.

-¿conocias a mi hermano?- una voz la saco de sus pensamientos volteo a ver al responsable encontrandose con un cabello naranja y unos ojos rojos que la veia con curiosidad, Kaoru no dijo nada y se volvio dandole la espalda, para poder admirar el paisaje, Brick interpreto eso como un "no me hables" asi que dio media vuelta comenzando a habanzar.

Kaoru cerro los ojos y alzo los brazos recibiendo la "frescura" de la mañana -¿a quien?- dijo ella interesada en la pregunta que le hicieron, Brick se volvio y la miro, le dio la imprecion de una chica ruda pero le dio poca importancia, si ella podia ayudarlo seria bueno almenos tratar de hablarle.

-eras de los Hims, de casualidad ¿no conociste a un chico llamado Butch?- fue directamente al grano, Kaoru abrio los ojos y perdio el equilibrio casi callendo al suelo, pero se controlo, miro a Brick que tenia una mirada que reflejaba estar asustado, a Kaoru le resulto extraño -¿estas bien?- le pregunto preocupado, ella acintio.

-Butch... murmuro apenas audible Kaoru para si misma, pero Brick pudo alcanzar a escucharla, se sintio incomodo de repente pero le dio poca importancia y continuo.

-¿no te suena?- pergunto Brick con mucho interes -cabello negro, ojos verdes, algo vanidoso y orgulloso- comenso a describir a su hermano como lo recordaba, Kaoru agacho la cabeza desanimada.

-nunca sabe cuando cerrar la boca, agresivo, impulsivo, carismatico, gracioso, un gran compañero, rebelde- ahora lo describio Kaoru con lo que parecia una pequeña sonrrisa que Brick no noto.

-entonces si lo conoces- sentencio Brick mirando a la chica quien solto un suspiro agotada -si- le contesto aburrida volviendo a abrir sus brazos- a Brick le parecia una loca como alguna vez llego a conocer a una, pero esa persona, comparada con Kaoru, era normal.

Brick se le hacerco, sintiendo el aire matutino de Nevada, que le conjelo hasta los huesos a pesar de que tubiera una chaqueta se abrazo a si mismo y despues miro a Kaoru, solo traia un pantalon, y una blusa floja que movia el aire en cuanto la miro volvio a sentir el frio.

- te encuentras bien- le pregunto Brick a Kaoru quien lo miro extrañada -¿como te sentirias si descubres que toda tu vida fue un engaño, manipulada por una persona a la cual odias, y la unica cosa que parece y tiene sentido en tu vida esta hay afuera, siendo manipulado aun, y que cree que estas muerta?-

Brick no supo que decir al principio y luego sonrrio, de verdad tenian mucho en comun ellos 6 -con ganas de masacrarlo y creeme que lo are en cuanto lo tenga enfrente- le contesto seriamente Brick, Kaoru agacho la cabeza

-es tu hermano ¿verdad?- le pregunto Kaoru alzando la cabeza, Brick noto la tristesa en sus ojos y no pudo evitar apartar la mirada -si ¿te encuentras bien?- le pregunto al notar que Kaoru tomaba su cabeza con fuerza y soltaba un suspiro de frustracion.

-si porque no lo estaria- le contesto evitando mirarlo a los ojos -porque...- comenzo Brick y la llevo a una pequeña banca que estaba hay ambos se sentaron -ayer creias que era tu hermano... y resulta que no tienen ninguna relacion- le dijo Brick, aunque sonara mal, era la verdad.

Kaoru apreto sus dientes y puños, miro el cielo para evitar que las lagrimas, que se comenzaban a acumular en sus ojos saliera -sabes...- le dijo Brick-desde pequeños nos entrenanpara controlar nuestras emociones, pero descubri ace mucho tiempo que no es posible controlar lo que sientes- le dijo Brick Kaoru trato de controlarse soplando agitadamente.

-esta bien que llores, todos aqui te entendemos en especial yo, claro que yo ya no estoy llorando porque aunque me cueste admitirlo deje salir todo lo que tenia con mi hermano hace un rato- dijo Brick algo avergonzado, Kaoru lo miro, le parecia un chico interesante, tanto que lo consideraba rarito.

-¿tu hermano?- le pregunto Kaoru -hablamos de boomer- le dijo despues de pensarlo un poco, Brick parecio sorprendido -¿lo conoces?-

-no estaria aqui si no fuera por el- le contesto pensando en el chico rubio -baya... asi que mi hermanito es un heroe- solto Brick con ojos de ilucion, rarito, en definitiva era la palabra que lo describia a la perfeccion.

-¿como fue tu relacion con mi hermano exactamente?- le pregunto Brick y ella no supo que decir de momento -el y yo... mejores amigos, supongo, hermanos, realmente inseparables algo asi como tu relacion con Momoko- Brick enrojecio de repente y a Kaoru le dio risa.

-un hermano... amigo incondicional y aunque cueste admitirlo... amor proibido- confeso Brick despues de asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie mas que ellos -¿prohibido?- dijo Kaoru confusa -me paso lo mismo que a ti:-

-un dia me mandaron llamar, me dijeron una historia que podria ser realista con forme a mi pasado- comenzo a relatar -ese dia entre en aquella sala y lo primero que vi, fue a una niña de cabello naranja y hermosos ojos rosas, dejeron que era mi hermana, que mis padres murieron, al principio les crei, pero con el tiempo fui recordando lo que habia pasado-

-¿nunca le dijiste nada?- pregunto Kaoru interrumpiendolo, el nego con la cabeza -no tenia pruebas, ni recordaba gran cosa, asi que no supe que decir, como sea... despues pasaron los años, siempre estuve con ella como un compañero, eramos inseparables, cuando me di cuenta, estaba locamente enamorado de ella y auyentaba a sus pretendientes o a cualquiera que se le hacercara con intenciones extra-oficiales- Kaoru solto una risa apagada y Brick la miro, Kaoru se preguntaba si Buch alguna vez habria echo algo asi por ella -¿en que pensas?-

-cuando comence a salir con chicos Hims, comenzaron los problemas con burch, decia que no era nada, pero yo presentia que odiava verme con alguin que no fuera el, solo estaba de buenas, si no me veia con un chico o si solo estaba con el- le dijo Kaoru a Brick, sentia que sus lagrimas querian salir por mas que ella las retuviera -te queria- le dijo Brick, Kaoru no dijo nada.

-y aun te quiere- le dijo Brick, Kaoru mordio su labio y cerro los ojos, la lagrima callo inevitablemente seguido de un solloso, Kaoru trataba de parar pero era inevitable sollosaba, lo peor de todo es que era frente a un tipo que ni conocia, puso sus manos en su rostro -ven aqui- ofrecio Brick y ella comenzo a llorar siendo consolada por Brick quien le acariciaba el cabello.

-debe odiarme- le dijo aun llorando -no te odia- replico Brick aun pasando su mano en su cabello -yo me odio- le dijo a Brick abrazandolo por la cintura, Brick se extraño al escuchar eso -¿porque?-

-cuando me entere que no era mi hermano... senti que me quitaban un enorme peso de los hombros-

* * *

**finite alfin termine, no malentiendan termine el capitulo aun falta mucho para que esto termine a menos que ya no quieran leerla en ese caso la cancelo y fin del problema, no olviden que mientras mas reviews tenga mas inspiracion resivo, adelantos:**

Brick: eso es imposible...- se ve a brick mirando la televicion soprendido

Momoko: ellos jamas...- Momoko mirando palida la telivicion al igual que brick, pero ella tenia una mano en la boca.

Boomer: ok son malas noticias- se ve a Brick y a Boomer hablando preocupados.

Miyako: esto es solo el comienzo- Miyako esta pensando seriamente

Butch: asi que... ¿nos traiciono?- Butch hablando incredulo mirando aburrido a Ace.

Kaoru: que asi sea- Kaoru mirando a alguien con ira


	8. Chapter 8

Un hombre, entro a el gran salon, con el enorme trono digno de un rey sabio y amado por todo el mundo, lamentablemente el dueño de ese trono no era nada de eso -Bienvenido- le dijo Him con su tipica sonrisa macabra, el hombre paseo la vista por el lugar.

-debo admitir que cuando resivi tu carta me sorprendi mucho, no esperava una intivacion de tu parte- le dijo el hombre, que resultaba ser el principal representante de la organizacion Fenix -¿una alianza? ¿contigo Him?-

-no veo el problema- intervino Him encojiendose de hombros, provocando que la copa de vino que traia en la mano bailara casi hasta derramarse por todo el suelo.

-¿se te olvida que la principal causa de esta guerra eres tu?- le reclamo molesto el hombre, Him hizo una mueca y bebio de la copa. Sonrio, se lebanto peresosamente de su trono y camino meneandose de un lado a otro como si el viento lo moviera.

-pero ustedes tienen parte de la culpa, o me equivoco- el hombre no contesto, solo cerro los puños por el enojo -la organizaion Fenix es fuerte, lo reconosco, hace poco perdi a mi mejor soldado gracias a ustedes-

-al grano- intervino el hombre comenzando a fastidiarse, Him se molesto pero lo dejo pasar por conveniencia.

-ademas de tener la misma meta, tenemos al mismo enemigo ¿no es asi?- le pregunto refiriendose a la resistencia, pero dejo que el hombre lo intuyera por si mismo.

-la resistencia a tomado my poco menos de la mitad del territorio, y eso es mucho a comparacion- comento pensativo aquel hombre, Him sonrio nuevamente, alfin se estaban entendiendo.

-exacto- intervino -nosotros siendo dos organizaciones ocupamos menos que eso- le conto finjiendo preocupacion, el hombre seguia pensativo.

-¿a donde quieres llegar con esto?- lo interrogo comenzando a pensar que Him solo estaba jugando con su cabeza, la cual ya comenzaba a sentirse ligeramente mareada

-te ofresco una alternativa- dijo Him poniendo en una pequeña mesita un contrato -se multiplican como ratas a este paso ni tu ni yo seremos los que tengan en sus manos este mundo- le comenzo a decir mirando como el hombre no decia realmente algo importante -imajinalo- continuo -uniendo tus fuerzas a las mias, no seran un gran problema-

-¿y porque habria de aceptar?- le pregunto decidido el hombre, Him rodeo los ojos algo molesto de darle bueltas al mismo asunto.

-bueno yo aun tengo la ventaja en este juego, y ustedes estan al final, nadie lo nota esepto tu, yo y te puedo asegurar que el lider de ese grupito, talvez quieras dicimular, pero te ofresco tu salvacion, tu y yo juntos gobernando y aplastando a cualquiera que se nos oponga-

El hombre no dijo nada, Him seguia paseandose de un lugar a otro jugando con su bebida mirando el color del vino que le gustaba pensar que era la sangre de el hombre que tenia delante, quiso reirse, pero sabia que podia ariesgarse mucho si lo hacia.

-comenzaron como un pequeño grupo, que se fue extendiendo asta volverse una amenaza, infiltrandose en las bases de datos, mesclandose como soldados ganandose nuestra confianza y finalmente se conviertio en un gran problema- el hombre vio el contrato y firmo sin pensarlo mucho, Him segia moviendo su vino pero sonrio con malicia.

-fue tu mejor decicion juntos aremos grandes cosas- le dijo al hombre estrechando su mano con la suya, pasaron unos minutos en los que ellos hablaron sobre cosas sin sentido, despues se retiro dejando a Him solamente moviendo la mano en forma de despedida, tomo su telefono y marco un numero en el espero a que contestaran, al primer timbre contestaron -¿les gustaria una exclusiva?-

* * *

-pero es normal- le dijo Brick aun consolando a la chica que dejo de llorar, el le seguia acariciando el cabello, pero ella se separo le molestaba que le hicieran eso en especial si nisiquiera lo conocia, se abrazo a si misma, no por frio sino por tristesa.

-quiero que este aqui- admitio Kaoru mirando la nada, Brick agacho la cabeza, realmente no sabia que decir, pero pudo formar algo decentemente entendible.

-te prometo que lo encontraremos y aremos que Him y los Fenix pague por todo lo que hicieron- le dijo optimista, la chica no sonrio pero acintio con la cabeza dandole las gracias.

Entraron al cuartel encontrandose con Boomer y Miyako, quienes los condujeron a la oficina central donde estaba el director Utonio -¿a que han venido?- pregunto el hombre, Brick miro a Kaoru quien se encogio de hombros, estaba tan perdida como el, miro a su alrededor donde estaban solo su hermano, su novia perdon Miyako y Momoko que acababa de entrar.

-ustedes seran soldados de la resistencia ¿estan dispuestos a luchar contra los Him´s y los Fenix?- les pregunto a los tres "intrusos" quienes lo pensaron un momento, a pesar de que los traicionaron, los Fenix eran su "familia" lo mismo era para Kaoru los Him eran su vida.

-claro que si, señor- dijo Brick finalmente, Kaoru acintio -y yo tambien- dijo Momoko entusiasmada -Momoko...-murmuro Brick preocupado por ella, quien le sonrio confiada -te ayudare-

-no es necesario- le dijo mirandola con preocupacion, pero Momoko nego con la cabeza -el que no sea tu hermana no quiere decir que no te quiera, ademas te la debo- le dijo con algo de molestia, y ruborizandose en lo ultimo -no lo se-

-confia en mi.- le pidio con una sonrisa -no quiero perderte- le dijo preocupado -no lo haras- le replico -no sere responsable de tu muerte- le dijo molesto, ella lo miro con enfado y dio un paso al frente quedando cara a cara con Utonio quien esperaba su respuesta.

-Momoko Akatsutsumi, quiero entrar- dijo decidida -no Momoko- intervino Brick, ella no lo miro -no es tu decision, es la mia, les debo la vida, asi pagare mi deuda- dijo decida sin voltearlo a ver.

-Bienvenidos a la resistencia- dijo Utonio sonrriendoles amigablemente, lo que hizo que Kaoru se asustara un poco por el cambio de umor tan repentino, pero supo disimularlo.

Salieron de la oficina y se dirigieron todos a la habitacion de Brick -seria mejor consegir un lugar mejor para nuestras reuniones- se quejo Momokom, Brick se encojio de hombros -cuando encuantres un mejor lugar me habisas- le contesto prendiendo su televisor cambiando de canales, no habia nada bueno.

_en otras noticias LOS HIMS Y FENIX SE HAN DECLARADO LA TREGUA_

_-_regresa el canal- le pidieron todos por lo que escucharon, Brick lo hizo tan rapido como sus dedos se lo permirieron lo primero que se vio fue a Him hablando con una reportera.

_-digame señor ¿es cierto?- pregunto la reportera Him se tomo (como de costumbre) su tiempo para contestar _

_-si es cierto, decidi que para lograr los objetivos necesarion, necesito apoyo, apoyo que solo los Fenix pueden darme, hable seriamente con ellos y han accedido a promover juntos la causa misma que nos mueve, queremos la paz, lamentablemente tuvimos que llegar a la guerra para esto-_

_-¿no cree que seria mejor teminar con esto?- pregunto nuevamente la reportera algo temerosa._

_-de ninguna manera, ¿que dirian mis hijos? que su padre no ha echo mas que alvorotar un poco las cosas, mi proposito es la paz mundial todos unidos por el mismo regimen, sin problemas de ambre en ningun lugar, esa es mi vicion, pero hay personas que no lo entienden y quieren acabar con migo y mis hombres-_

-¿tiene hijos?- pregunto Kaoru lebantandose de su haciento sobresaltada

_-lo comprendemos señor, y quiero que sepa que lo apoyamos- dijo la reportera ruborizada, Him le tomo la barbilla sonriendo muy ampliamente_

_-gracias, a partir de ahora, no existen Him ni la resistencia- en ese momento las vanderas que tenian el simbolo de Him se caen al suelo -ahora todo es diferente saluden a la organizacion ESTRELLA NEGRA- en ese momento otra bandera rojo sangre se pone en el lugar de la otra con una estrella negra de cinco picos en el centro._

_-¿tiene hijos?- le pregunto la reportera, Him solto una risa, en ese momento aparece Butch con cara seria mirando con odio a su padre -te presento a Butch- le dijo Him soltando una risa diabolica_

_Fin de la transmicion_

Boomer y Miyako estaban temblando por lo que acababan de decir en la televicion,Brick estaba atonito por lo que acababa de ver, Momoko estaba a su lado con una mano cubriendo su boca con horror y Kaoru salio de la habitacion furiosa "si esa es tu decicion Butch, que asi sea"

* * *

-crei que lo eliminarias- intervino Ace mirando con reproche a Him, quien se encogio de hombros mirando por el gran ventanal de cristal que llegaba hasta el techo.

-paciencia, aun lo necesito- le dijo volviendo a sonreir como siempre lo hacia -¿que le paso a Kaoru?- pregunto Him mirando a la nada al recordar a la chica, parecia estar triste pero Ace creeyo que solo era su imaginacion.

-la explocion la dejo malerida, Butch quedo inconciente y aproveche el momento- le dijo Ace la historia que se repitio a si mismo un millon de veces para que sonara creible hasta para el.

-hablando del diablo- dijo Him en cuanto las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a Butch con cara de pocos amigos, Him lo noto pero solo se volteo para encararlo

-ya estas mejor, me da gusto hijo- le dijo Him tomando su brazo izquierdo mirando su tatuaje y las vendas que tenia en las manos, el se safo molesto -no me digas que te preocupaste por mi-

-siendo el heredero a mi gran imperio ¿como no me voy a preocupar por lo que te pase hijo?- Butch rodo los ojos -los Fenix mataron a Kaoru- dijo siendo incapas de retenerlo mas tiempo -lo se pero te prometo que tengo planes, solo tenme paciencia- le pido, Butch rodo los ojos nuevamente.

-Ace ¿puedo hablar contigo?- pidio Butch mas calmado, Ace miro a Him -en privado- continuo Butch mirando a su "padre" con repulsion, si realmente Him no hacia algo, Butch pasaria factura por cuenta propia.

-vamos Ace ve con mi muchacho-le dijo Him tomando el hombro de Ace, el ahogo un grito y cerro los ojos, despues hambos salieron dejando a Him solo.

-¿que ocurre?- le pregunto Ace mirando a Butch con nerviosismo

-quiero saber lo que ocurrio- le pidio seriamente a Ace, el trago saliva y comenzo a pensar para safarse de esa "voy a morir"

* * *

**falta de inspiracion esto no puede ser es tan corto T-T bueno tratare de esforzarme mas pero tengo un bloqueo temporal asi que no me presionen Adelanto:**

... ESTO SI ES GRAVE no tengo nada


	9. Chapter 9

-crei que Him ya te lo habia contado- le dijo Ace jugando con sus manos -el siempre oculta cosas, ademas tu estabas hay debiste darte cuenta- le contesto Butch algo triste, Ace no sabia que hacer pero miro la cara de Butch y solto un largo suspiro sus ojos perdieron el brillo pero al tener los lentes Butch no se dio cuenta

-te quedaste inconciente en la explocion, pude ver que Kaoru estava erida trataba de ir por ti pero se quedo sin fuerzas- le conto, Butch escuchaba todo con un enorme dolor en el pecho -¿seguia viva?- le pregunto no queriendo saber si sufrio -si-

-¿y porque no la ayudaste?- le pregunto lanzandolo contra la pared -iba a hacerlo- se defendio -pero ella me pidio que te salvara te lleve hasta el helicoptero y volvio por ella pero ya era tarde- le explico -¿y la dejaste hay?-

-¿que se suponia que hiciera?- le pregunto friamente -tomarla subirla al maldito helicoptero y hacer que volviera ¿porque no lo hiciste?- le pregunto al borde de la locura y las lagrimas -Butch ya no podiamos hacer nada su corazon ya no funcionaba- le dijo piadosamente, Butch seguia negando con la cabeza -esto es lo unico que pude conseguir ¿sabes que es?-

Ace le dio un brazalete en forma de estrella Butch lo tomo como si tuviera una vida en sus manos, como si el alma de su hermana estuviera en ese objeto lo apreto con fuerza contra su pecho -su brazalete- le dijo desanimado -se lo di despues de su primer pelea-le conto -prometi que la cuidaria, el brazalete era la prueba de que siempre estaria cuando me necesitara-

-lo siento mucho Butch- le dijo Ace y lo abrazo -tambien significaba mucho para mi- le dijo tranquilamente, Butch no le devolvio el abrazo -em... gracias Ace- le dijo extrañado -si necesitas algo estare en mi habitacion- le sonrrio, sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad y se dirigio a su alcoba, almenos pudo hacer algo para ayudarlo mientras era controlado.

-lo que faltaba- murmuro Butch cerrando la puerta -otro homosexual- murmuro y miro el brazalete que tenia un pequeño papel envuelto tan bien que por poco nisiquiera el lo notaba, lo saco con cuidado de que no se rompiera y lo abrio pera leerlo

_"Butch so estas leyendo esto significa que Him me ipnotizo otra vez ¬¬, como sea, buscame debo decirte algo muy importante tiene que ver con Kaoru y con tu pasado, lo entenderas cuando te lo explique. _

_P.D. Destruye esto o Him nos matara a ambos _

_P.D.D. asegurate de que nadie te sigua Him tiene ojos en todas partes y ahora que estas solo esta aun mas pendiente de lo que haces"_

Pasaron unas horas y Butch seguia en su habitacion pensando en todo lo que estaba pasando tan repentinamente en su vida, lo que mas queria era que todo volviera a ser como era, con Kaoru pero algo en su interior le decia que nunca nada seria como antes, solto un suspiro mientras miraba el techo de su habitacion.

Miro su reloj y eran las 5:27 de la tarde, se toco el estomago y recordo que no habia comido nada en todo el dia, realmente no tenia ambre pero necesitaba reponer las energias asi que se lebanto de su cama y fue al comedor lentamente poniendo sus manos dentro de las bolsas del pantalon.

al llegar a la cafeteria miro lo que habia y todo hizo que sintiera solo nauseas, salio de hay para dar un paseo al jardin, necesitaba aire fresco pudo ver que Ace hablaba con un hombre penso que seria una buena oportunidad para hablar con el "ahora que estas solo esta aun mas pendiente de lo que haces" recordo esas palabras y prefirio dejarlo pasar por ahora, el no se llevaba con Ace y si comenzaban a hablar de repente levantarian sospechas.

Ace dejo de hablar con un amigo suyo y se fue a la arte mas alta de la base, era una buena vista -¿poque me pediste vernos?- pregunto la voz de Butch, Ace se dio la vuelta sobresaltado, estaba seguro de que nadie lo seguia -supongo que esta bien hablar, es el unico lugar que Him no tiene vigilado- le dijo entregandole el archivo -¿que es esto?-

-averigualo por ti mismo- le dijo Ace volviendo a ver el paisaje, Butch comenzo a leer todo sobresaltado -¿esto es cierto?- Ace acintio -tratas de decirme que Kaoru, la niña con la que estube toda mi infancia, no es mi hermana sino que su familia me adopto- Ace vacilo por un momento -es duro pero cierto-

-¿y porque me lo dices ahora? ¿porque no antes?- le grito tomandolo del cuello de la camisa -porque habrias perdido la cabeza y talvez hasta habrias muerto- le conto Ace tratando de safarse de Butch -asi que es preferible que Kaoru muriera para decirmelo PREFIERO ESTAR MUERTO- le grito empujandolo, Ace cayo violentamente al suelo -pero muerto no nos ayudas mucho- le conto Ace levantandose del suelo -¿que hay de mi?- pregunto mas tranquilo Butch

-tu familia era poderosa, al declararse neutral en esta guerra, prefirieron matarlos, la resistencia fue a tu casa para evitarlo, los padres de Kaoru fueron espias de la resistencia en ese entonces, eran Him´s fueron a tu casa junto con otros de los hombres que si eran Hims de verdad, te llevaron por temos a que si no lo hacian te mataran, asi que te adoptaron y te pusieron su apellido, cuando los descubireron volvieron a la resistencia, pero Him les tuvo rencor por algun motivo, mando matarlos, lo demas ya lo conoces-

-eramos niños- dijo Butch sintiendose impotente y afligido -los niños olvidan, olvidaron que fuiste adoptado y Him aprovecho eso a su favor- le conto Ace -¿para que?-

-el queria a Kaoru o mejor dicho a un Matsubara, pero tambien queria un Rowdy, los anelaba como a un tesoro, los engaño y podria decirse que los utilizo para ser el seguro el uno del otro- le explico -¿un seguro?- le pregunto confundido, Ace se echo a reir aunque no era gracioso -algo por que luchar y el recordatorio permanente de que era lo unico que les quedaba-

-y ella... pensando eso... ella...- Butch no podia decirlo, aun le dolia aceptarlo -no esta muerta, eso es lo que Him cree pero sigue viva- le confeso, Butch lo miro palido -¿QUE?- pregunto atonito -sigue viva, en algun lugar de Nevada, o Europa, con la resistencia- le dijo esperando que Butch se alegrara.

-¿nos traiciono?- pregunto Butch, Ace se quedo con la boca abierta cuando escucho eso de la boca de Butch -te estoy diciendo que Kaoru esta viva y tu te preocupas porque nos traiciono. Increible- le grito, Butch parecia estar perdido -nos dejo, me dejo y se fue con ellos- murmuraba para si mismo -¿Butch?- le dijo Ace para que tratara de reaccionar -no me interesa- contesto friamente despues se fue

-¿a donde vas?- le pregunto Ace llendo tras el -con Him quiero explicaciones- le contesto, Ace se quedo elado al escuchar eso -maldicion- murmuro para el y salio corriendo en direccion a su cuarto

Mientras en el gran salon, Him veia a Butch por medio de una extraña nube de polvo negro, habia visto todo lo que pasaba en ese momento con Ace y su Hijo -es suficiente, el chico vendra a mi parece que a tomado su decicion- dijo Him a si mismo ya que estaba solo, comenzo a reirse como un maniaco.

* * *

una mision- pregunto la señorita Keane a Utonio quien estaba sentado en su escritorio, ella estaba parada firmemente hablando con el -si, es importante en verdad y ya asigne al equipo que lo realisara- contesto Utonio emocionado, Keane supo a que se referia -pero... señor, solo a pasado una semana desde que los reclutaron-

-es mas que suficiente- dijo utonio firmemente -señor... muchos de nuestros soldados no confian en ellos- le informo Keane esperando que lo reconciderara un poco -eso es natural, eran soldados de organizaciones a las cuales ellos an matado, claro que no confian en ellos ¿tu confiarias en mi si te diera un disparo?-

Keane no supo que decir, Utonio se rio -vamos dilo, responde la pregunta- le ordeno, Keane agacho la cabeza -pues no señor, creo que no- le contesto -pero entonces como planea que hagan una mision?- le pregunto algo insegura -de eso se trata- Keane no entendio a que se referia.

-la clave de un buen equipo es la confianza, asi es como se gana o pierde, si en un equipo no hay confianza, entonces estan en riesgo de perder no solo la mision, si no que tambien la vida misma, tanto de uno mismo, como de sus compañeros- explico Utonio, esta vez Keane si comprendio a donde queria llegar.

-comprendio... pero para confiar en alguien se necesita tiempo- le dijo Keane -tienen toda la semana que viene y lo que queda de esta- le dijo utonio encojiendose de hombros -me parece que toma esto muy a la ligera director ¿que tal si no lo logran?- dijo preocupada -te e dicho que no me llames directo Keane, viniendo de ti es muy extraño, ademas, volviendo al tema ¿quien no confia en su hermano?-

-pero como planea que confien entre ellos si no se conocen literalmente- le pregunto - hay es donde entra Ken- Keane volteo a ver al muchacho que estaba a su lado jugando con unos liquidos de diferentes colores -¿yo?- pregunto Ken confuso ya que estaba ajeno a la conversacion

-si hijo, tu te encargaras de que los chicos nuevos pasen todo el tiempo posible juntos- le conto su padre muy energeticamente, Ken estaba confundido, pero recibio una orden directa de el director (su padre) asi que no se podia negar -esta bien- contesto Ken tratando de recordar las caras de los nuevos

-comenzando ahora- dijo su padre abriendole la puerta para que fuera a buscarlos, Ken comprendio y salio de hay lo mas rapido posible, pero no sin antes dejar los quimicos cuidadosamente sobre una mesa que estaba por hay -a la orden- dijo Ken haciendo el saludo militar y saliendo su padre sonrio, realmente amaba a su hijo, miro a la mujer que seguia hay parada -sientate Keane- la invito y la mujer lo hizo tranquilamente.

-¿que tanto sabes de ellos?- pregunto Utonio sentandose el tambien en su silla -solo se que ellos creian ser hermanos antes de que todo esto pasara, Brick y Boomer pasan casi todo el tiempo juntos, claro cuando no estan con Momoko y Miyako respectivamente- le conto, utonio escuchaba todo con atencion.

-y Boomer habla con Miyako como siempre, pero Kaoru, ella es la que me preocupa, no habla con nadie desde que llego, mas que con los otros cinco, se la pasa sola, me preocupa- le comento Utonio le sonrrio -hablas como si fueras su madre- le dijo Utonio, Keane se sonrojo y sonrio tristemente.

-bueno, yo era amiga de su madre y nunca tube hijos propios- le confeso dolorosamente -Mitsuko y Tokio fueron unas grandes personas y amigos, no debes sentirte mal- la trato de animar -no puedo evitarlo, todo fue culpa de Him- grito Keane perdiendo el control Utonio la miro preocupado -lo se Keane-

-volviendo al tema inicial- le pidio Utonio, Keane se aclaro la garganta y solto un suspiro -seria mejor que Kaoru conviviera ya que aparentemente, los demas almenos intentan de convivir y se llevan un poco con los demas de este lugar- le sujirio Keane.

-eso creo... bueno en ese caso, creo que visitare a la chica Matsubara- dijo Utonio lebantandose con animos -buena suerte, como te dije no habla con nadie mas que con Momoko y Miyako- le repitio -lo se, pero creo que hablara con migo si me se hacercar y si uso las palabras adecuadas- le guiño el ojo con una sonrisa.

-aun asi buena suerte- le dijo Keane viendo como salia por la puerta -gracias- le contesto por los apoyos de su amiga

* * *

**_como habiamos dicho anteriormente no tenemos inspiracion estamos muy muy muy bloqueadas_/ incluso a mi se me hizo aburrido asi que si hoy no hay reviews lo entenderemos/_ T-T /_aun asi tengo una idea para el siguiente capitulo:**

Brick: ¿un equipo? -Brick y Ken hablando

Momoko: no entendio la indirecta -Momoko dandole un codaso a Miyako quien solo se rie

Boomer: no es mi novia -Brick esta molestando a Boomer con un fuerte sonrojo

Miyako: estar con ustedes sera una gran experiencia -Miyako esta hablando con Momoko y Kaoru

Butch: aceptare la propuesta -Butch mirando la fotografia de Kaoru

Kaoru: me siento mal -Kaoru esta hablando con Utonio seriamente


	10. Chapter 10

Ken caminaba por los pasillos tranquilamente todas las demas personas que estaban en la base iban y venian ocupados, mientras el estaba entusiasmado, no sabia como tenia que hacer lo que su padre le pidio pero se las ingeniaria para que no sospecharan, mantenerlos juntos, ese era el plan no era tan dificil.

Dio vuelta en la esquina donde habia una puerta como cualquier otra, solo que esa decia gimnacio en un letrero, giro el pomo y entro cerrandola tras de él, habia unas escaleras de metal que lo conducian a la parte de abajo, el se recargo en el varandal para apreciar mejor todo, habia un espacio lleno de maquinas para hacer ejercicio, una pista de carreras, y una area especial para practicar combates y lograr un mejor entrenamiento por tu cuenta.

El gimnacio estaba habierto las veinticuatro horas del dia, aunque Ken no pasaba realmente mucho tiempo en el, Ken era mas un niño de estar en el laboratorio, o en los centros de computo apoyando a su padre, no era un soldado como Brick o Boomer, aunque no le llamaba realmente la atencion, muy en el fondo le ubiera gustado recivir el entrenamiento basico.

Ken se sumio en sus pensamientos por un rato hasta que un fuerte sonido lo regreso a la realidad, alzo la cabeza y era Boomer estaba en el suelo respirando agitado, estaba en la pista de carreras como siempre.

El chico recordo a que habia ido a ese lugar y bajo por las escaleras, encontrandose con Brick quien estaba lanzando flechas, navajas e incluso un acha a varios muñecos que se movian, para la sorpresa de Ken todos quedaban exactamente en puntos presisos de una muerte segura y rapida.

-ee... hola Brick- dijo Ken para llamar su atencion, Brick se preparo para lanzar un cuchillo pero al ver que el chico no seria capas de esquivarlo se contuvo desilucionado, esperaba que fuera su hermano solo para molestarlo un rato.

-aa- dijo tristemente -hola Ken- saludo Brick tomando un rifle que estaba hay cargandolo -¿pasa algo?- pregunto el pelirojo desactivando a los muñecos para que dejaran de moverse, el chico nego con la cabeza

-¿que haces?- le pregunto Ken, al instante se sintio un idiota ¿que clase de pregunta era esa? era mas que ovio lo que estaba haciendo, Brick parecio molesto por la pregunta pero no dijo nada aunque por dentro se estaba burlando del niño

-prectico mi punteria- le contesto apuntando a un muñeco directo a la cabeza y disparando, no fue ninguna sorpresa que haya sido un golpe sertero para el, en cambio el niño parecia impresionado

-eres bueno- le dijo Ken muy emocionado, Brick se echo a reir, ese niño... se notaba a kilometros que no habia sido entrenado, sintio lastima por el chiquillo

-eso creo- le dijo desinteresado, dejando el rifle en la mesa que estaba, se acerco a los muñecos que estaban masacrados y comenzo a quitarle las armas para colocarlas en la mesa, KEn miraba lo que hacia nervioso ¿que se suponia que debia hacer?

-¿donde esta Momoko?- pregunto el niño, no se le habia ocurrido otra cosa, Brick lo volteo a ver, en ese instante Ken se sintio nervioso y comenzo a sudar, el ojos-sangre se encojio de hombros

-creo que esta con Miyako en su recamara, dijo algo de un uniforme- comento siguiendo con lo que estaba haciendo, Ken suspiro aliviado almenos estaba sacando tema de conversacion.

-¿no sabes donde esta Boomer?- le pregunto Ken, aunque ya lo sabia no estaba de mas, ademas de eso no se le ocurria que otra cosa preguntar

-en la pista de carreras- señalo Brick con una navaja, Ken volveo a ver por reflejo y alcanzo a ver al rubio que corria por la pista rapidamente

-¿has visto a Kaoru?- muy bien las preguntas comenzaban a cansar a Brick, quien nego con la cabeza -¿que me cuentas?- Brick termino de quitar las armas y solo tenia una pequeña navaja sin mucho filo en la mano, se volvio completamente para mirar a Ken, apreto la navaja y la lanzo al suelo de concreto, para la sorpresa de Ken se enterro completamente en el suelo.

Brick habanso hacia el, quien retrocedia hasta que choco con una pared, la presencia de Brick le helaba hasta los huesos y su mirada era tan fria que sintio miedo, Brick lo miraba completamente serio y habansaba amenasante

-¿que es lo que quieres?- le pregunto Brick ya harto de tantas preguntas sin ningun motivo, su voz era ronca y diabolica

-¿na...nada... solo quiero... conocerte un... poco-

-mmm...- Brick dudo sin quitarle la vista de encima, Ken sudaba lleno de miedo

-esta bien- se rindio finalmente -el director quiere que tu, Momoko, Miyako, Boomer y Kaoru hagan un equipo y que convivan mejor y se lleven bien con todos los que vivimos aqui, SOLO DEJA DE VERME ASI- le imploro lleno de miedo, Brick no lo hizo

-¿un equipo?- pregunto Brick al recibir esa informacion en su cerebro, Ken acintio llorando cascadas Brick emitia un aura acesina que lo llenaba de pavor -¿y que estamos esperando? hay que decirselo a los demas- cambio totalmente su voz y su actitud, salio de hay para ir con Boomer, Ken se quedo hay un momento, se desliso hasta el suelo aun temblando por la actitud tan cambiante del pelirojo

-que miedo- dijo para el mismo abrazandose, despues de un minuto se recupero y fue a seguir a Brick

-Boomer- grito Brick entrando a la pista de carreras feliz de la vida extendiendo la mano para que su hermano lo viera, el rubio quien estaba corriendo muy rapidamente se detubo de golpe frente a su hermano y comenzo a respirar para recuperar el aliento.

-¿que... ocurre?- pregunto a duras penas apoyandose en sus rodillas -¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto Brick mirando a su hermano extrañado

-deja que... mis pulmones... tengan... oxigeno... y... te contesto- Brick solto una pequeña risa -eres muy rapido- admitio Brick impresionado por la velocidad que su hermano habia alcanzado antes de que se detubiera

-el problema es mi condicion, me canso muy rapido- admitio su hermano algo avergonsado -por eso entrenas- murmuro Brick para el mismo -vengo diario, con el tiempo soy mas capas de soportar mas distancia sin cansarme- Brick no dijo nada y se seco los ojos que tenian varias lagrimas, Boomer se extraño por eso -¿que tienes?- pregunto procupado

-estoy muy orgulloso- confezo secandose las lagrimas -gracias- dijo Boomer feliz de que se llevara tan bien con su hermano -esfuerzate- le aconsejo poniendo una mano en su hombro -eso are-

-y yo te apoyare- le dijo Brick sacando unos pompones (?) -de verdad- pregunto Boomer felizmente -por su puesto, es mi obligacion como lider- le dijo legantando sus puños uno mas arriba que otro y con sus ojos echando llamas al igual que en el fondo -¿lider?- pregunto ken que acababa de llegar

-claro, yo sere el lider del nuevo equipo- conto orgulloso señalandose a si mismo -¿que equipo?- pregunto Boomer confundido -te lo explicare en el camino- le dijo Brick tomandolo del brazo jalando de el -pero a donde vamos- pregunto Boomer tratando de seguirle el paso estaba cansado asi que no podia ni caminar bien

-tenemos que buscar a Momoko a Kaoru y a tu novia- le conto Brick aun sin detenerse -mi... novia...- dijo Boomer por inercia se detubo y al instante la imagen de Miyako aparecio en su mente, Brick no se detubo pero lo solto, Boomer se enrojecio a mas no poder -ella no es mi novia- le grito rojo completamente, Brick se rio maliciosamente, era tan predecible.

-si Boomer lo que digas- murmuro Brick comenzando a correr denuevo, Boomer solto un gruñido y fue tras el, Ken trato de seguirles el paso pero despues de un momento no pudo.

* * *

-¿un equipo?- preguntaron Momoko y Miyako al mismo tiempo con curiosidad, estaban en la recamara de Miyako y Brick habia entrado entusiasmado corriendo, se escondio detras de Momoko para que Boomer llegara cubierto de un aura acecina, aunque en ese momento ya lo habia olvidado ya que Miyako pudo tranquilizarlo, ahora el rubio estaba sentado en la cama al lado de Miyako.

-ustedes pertenecian a otra organizacion, y casi nadie conia en ustedes a esepcion de Boomer y Miyako asi que el director pensao que para integrarse mejor a este lugar seria bueno que estuvieran en un equipo- les explico Ken que habia llegado unos minutos mas tarde completamente cansado.

-eso tiene sentido- solto despues de pensarlo un minuto Momoko algo seria -que bien estaremos juntas en un equipo- grito entusiasmada Miyako tomando las manos de Momoko quien le siguio el juego -si, y estaras mas tiempo con Boomer jeje- le susurro eso ultimo en forma picara dandole un codaso, Miyako parecio pensarlo un momento.

-tienes razon, estare en un equipo con mi amigo de la infancia- a todos los presentes al escuchar eso les bajo una gotita de sudor por la cabeza, Brick se burlo de Boomer, el rubio se fue a un rincon de la habitacion deprimido en pocicion fetal -y tu tambien Momoko- la peliroja se cayo de espalda.

-no entendio la indirecta- murmuro Momoko para si misma, Brick se le acerco por atras con una sonrisa -¿tu crees? jeje- Momoko se giro para verlo mejor lo miro algo molesta -pues...-comenzo a decir Brick con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y la mano derecha en su nuca -... a mi me alegra estar contigo Momo...- la peliroja se sonrojo un poco por lo dicho, no se lo esperaba -a... a mi tambien Brick- admitio la chica, a Brick le brillaron los ojos al escuchar eso.

-y luego dice que yo- murmuro Boomer para si mismo al ver a su hermano bobeando con la peliroja

Mientras tanto arriba de la base en el nivel mas alto, ya que la base estaba escondida dentro de una montaña, aun asi habia unas salidas para el bosque la parte de arriba es utilizada para los aviones, pero siempre esta cerrado a menos que den la orden de preparar la plataforma y poder aterrisar o despegar, solo habia una puerta de metal enorme que era cubierta por los arboles.

Kaoru se encontraba caminando en ese lugar, habia algo hay que la hacia sentirse mas tranquila y eso le gustaba, el frio aire comenzo a agitar todo, incluso Kaoru sintio el helado frio camino hasta sentir un fuerte dolor en el estomago y en toda la columna despues se desplazo aal resto de su cuerpo y la hizo caer.

-¿que esta pasandome?- se pregunto a si misma al sentir el fuerte dolor que era cada vez mas insoportable al igual que el frio, la parte que peor dolia por alguna razon era su brazo sentia como se retorcia algo dentro de el y se sentia orrible, en ese momento alguien puso un abrigo en su espalda, ella volveo para ver de quien se trataba, para su sorpresa era Utonio.

al centir el calor del abrigo el dolor disminuyo considerablemente y se abrigo completamente, el dolor se fue completamente -¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto Utonio acercandose, Kaoru retrocedio poniendose en defensa -si... estoy bien-

-no te creo- le replico Utonio, Kaoru se levanto del suelo y comenso a caminar restandole importancia a lo que Utonio hacia, ese lugar le resultaba familiar Utonio sonrrio victorioso -si... es solo que... comi algo que me hizo daño- mintio aun caminando.

-bien, si quieres hablar de eso no dudes en hacerlo- le dijo Utonio siguiendola -no creo que haga falta, estoy bien- Kaoru se detubo al encontrarse con un par de columpios Utonio sonrio, -¿alguna vez te dijieron que eres igual a tu padre?- pregunto Utonio, Kaoru se acerco al primer columpio y se sento en el impresionada por lo que habia dicho

-¿mi padre?- pregunto Kaoru bagamente -pasas mucho tiempo aqui arriba ¿sabes el porque?- Kaoru nego con la cabeza -el te traia aqui y pasaban todo el tiempo libre de tu padre contigo, confiezo que le tenia envidia, era un muy buen hombre, soldado, y padre- Kaoru bajo la cabeza desanimada.

-no lo recuerdo- menciono Kaoru tratando de no llorar, aunque su voz era realmente fragil, Utonio se acerco y le seco las lagrimas que estaban a punto de derramarse de sus ojos -es natural- comenzo Utonio dandole unas palmadas en la cabeza como a un perro, aunque ninguno de los dos lo penso de esa manera.

Kaoru no comprendia ¿era natural no recordar a tu padre?¿aun cuando hayas pasado cada instante de tu vida junto a el? -aun ni si quiera adoptavan a Butch- Kaoru lo miro atonita -¿que tanto sabe de Butch?- pregunto Kaoru esperanzada, Utonio solto un suspiro frustrado -no mas que tu Kaoru- la morena agacho la cabeza tristemente

-lo lamento niña- se disculpo, no imajinaba lo que estaba sintiendo y queria ayudarla pero no podia Kaoru no dijo nada se limito a encojerse de hombros, Utonio mostro preocupacion, talvez lo mejor seria volver mas tarde para hablar con ella.

-si quieres hablar... de cualquier cosa- comenzo a ofrecerle a Kaoru, escuchar era lo menos que podia hacer -mis puertas siempre estan abiertas- se despidio y comenzo a caminar, Kaoru se quedo hay moviendose en el columpio, en un momento se sintio tan pequeña como si tuviera tres años, escucho la risa de una niña y miro a su izquierda al columpio que estaba hay.

Era ella, pero de pequeña, un hombre alto y formido estaba detras empujandola mas alto, mas alto, siempre mas alto, Kaoru se detubo para apreciar a la figura de su padre -pa..dre- dijo Kaoru mirando al hombre que ahora cargaba a su hija en sus hombros orgulloso, se escucho un pequeño sumbido y tanto padre como hija quitaron la sonrisa de su rostro.

La pequeña Kaoru parecia querer llorar, su padre seco sus lagrimas y la bajo le beso la frente "consigue otro triunfo" dijo la niña tristemente, su padre le sonrrio "eso hare" Kaoru sonrrio al igual que su padre, el hombre se fue de hay corriendo y Kaoru dejo de sonreir, no queria que su padre se fuera, nunca le gusto, dejarlo ir era la parte mas triste del dia. Kaoru se miro de pequeña y miro a la misma direccion, su padre corriendo para alistarse, despues de eso la vicion se fue

Utonio caminaba despacio, le gustaba caminar por hay de ves en cuando, hacia mucho que no lo hacia tan tranquilamente y lo estaba disfrutando, escucho como alguien corria hacia donde el estaba y se volvio, era Kaoru con la mirada triste -es el quimico- dijo agitadamente Utonio se acerco a ella -¿que quimico Kaoru?- le pregunto angustiado, pero la morena ya estaba inconciente.

* * *

**gracias por el review se estima aunque no tengo mucha inspiracion ultimamente pero cuando me llega de repente lo aprovecho al maximo espero que les guste**

Brick: no me dejan escuchar -se ve a Brick, Momoko, Miyako y Boomer recargados en una puerta espiando

Momoko: estoy aqui por... apoyo moral -todos en la misma puerta apunto de dormirse

Boomer: no llebamos ni un dia como equipo y a Brick ya se le subio ¬¬

Miyako: tengo una buena idea - Miyako esta susurrandole a Momoko con un foco bajo su cabeza

Butch: me encargare de que ella page -Butch esta hablando con Him seriamente pero en su boca hay una sonrrisa psicopata

Kaoru: odio las agujas -Kaoru atada a una camilla con panico en su mirada, Utonio se acerca con una aguja muy grande y una sonrrisa en la boca


	11. Chapter 11

_emos vuelto ojala y alguien siga leyendo esto después de las vacaciones TT-TT creo que nos han olvidado, pero si no es así dejen un review les recordamos que no necesitan tener cuenta para dejarlo n-n_

* * *

-cuando Him nos llevo con él, nos hizo un tatuaje el cual contenía un extraño químico negro, aveces entrabamos en estado de trance y Him nos daba ordenes, nosotros teníamos la mente en blanco, pero hacíamos lo que nos pedía inconscientemente, aunque pocas veces fueron las que despertaba manchada de sangre y siempre estábamos en climas cálidos-

Kaoru había despertado hace unas horas, el Profesor Utonio la habia llevado al laboratorio donde al despertar encontró al profesor corriendo de un lado para otro con muestras de su sangre (?) y cabello. Cuando el profesor se dio cuenta de que estaba consciente se detuvo y comenzaron a platicar.

-tu cuerpo ya no esta en ese ambiente y parece que el químico que pude sacar de tu sangre es sensible al frió- Kaoru miraba con atención una pizarra llena de apuntes que el profesor señalaba mientras le explicaba lo que tenia dentro de su cuerpo.

-vivíamos cerca de un volcán, en una isla que no se donde esta... supongo que es cierto- murmuro eso ultimo acariciando el tatuaje que tenia desde niña.

-tengo la muestra suficiente del quimico... prometo que encontrare una cura para ti lo antes posible- le garantiso el profesor Utonio a Kaoru quien sonrrio

-confio en usted- le advirtio Kaoru mirando los tubos de ensayo con liquidos de diferentes colores, estar en ese lugar le ponia los pelos de punta.

-lo se... y no te defraudare- dicho esto Kaoru salio del laboratorio y se fue a su habitación a dormir hasta el día siguiente.

-Kaoru despierta- grito Brick del otro lado de la puerta, escucho un "hum" y golpeo la puerta fuertemente hasta que la puerta se abrió por si sola dejando ver el interior que en realidad estaba muy oscuro lo único que se pudo ver fueron la silueta de unos ojos verdes demoníacos y una sonrisa macabra que hizo que Brick se espantara.

-dime chico- hablo una voz macabra que hacia que las películas de terror fueran clasificación "A" -¿estas listo para conocer a tu creador?- al escuchar eso Brick cerro la puerta y salio corriendo, Kaoru se quedo un rato mas en su habitación y salio unos minutos después completamente vestida y de buen humor, se dirigió directamente al gimnasio.

Al llegar encontró a Miyako, Momoko, Boomer y Brick tranquilamente platicando, Brick se escondió tras momoko al ver que había llegado -hola- soltó simplemente animada -hola- contestaron todos menos Brick.

-a entrenar- ordeno Brick molesto viendo a Kaoru con cierta molestia -¿que es eso?- pregunto Momoko señalando el techo, todos voltearon a la direccion encontrándose con una pequeña campanilla colgando en el techo.

-es un ejercicio de equipo, alguien te impulsa desde el suelo y tu saltas hasta el techo, si la campana suena significa que conseguiste trabajar al 100% en equipo- explico Boomer haciendo estiramientos

-hay que intentarlo- dijo Momoko animadamente -ustedes háganlo Boomer y yo lo hicimos hace unos años pongan todo su empeño ya que nosotros nos tardamos mucho para conseguirlo- Brick, Momoko y Kaoru asintieron entusiasmados.

-¿listo?- le pregunto Momoko a Brick que estaba debajo de la campana, el pelirrojo asintió, Momoko comenzó a correr directo hacia el, un segundo antes de que ella le cayera encima Brick hizo un tripie con sus manos mandando al aire a Momoko quien dio una vuelta en el aire golpeando con el talón la campana haciendo que suene.

-lo logre- grito en el aire felizmente para después hacer una aterrizaje perfecto, los cuatro le aplaudieron felicitándola por su logro

-mi turno- grito Kaoru, corrió hacia Brick que hizo lo mismo pero aplico mas fuerza de la debida y ambos cayeron al suelo -de nuevo- dijo Kaoru semi-inconsciente Brick alzo su pulgar.

un minuto después estaban en posición, Brick actinio dándole a entender que estaba listo ella hizo lo mismo y corrio hacia el Brick, pero sin embargo paso lo mismo, los próximos 20 intentos -otra vez- exigió Kaoru decidida, Brick sonrió -adoro la actitud de esta chica- admitió al ver la desiciòn que Kaoru mostraba.

Momoko estaba mirándolos desde lejos, Boomer había ido a la pista de carreras y Miyako había desaparecido desde hace unos minutos, Momoko alzo la vista hasta ver la pequeña campana que estaba en el techo, realmente fue difícil para ella, aunque pudo comprender-lo. Confianza.

-Kaoru, Kaoru- entro Miyako gritando muy emocionada, la pelinegra que estaba en el aire hizo una mortal para aterrisar perfectamente frente a Miyako -el director te llama-

-¿solo a ella?- pregunto Brick con curiosidad, Kaoru sonrio con malicia -talvez me pidan ser la nueva lider del equipo- grito animadamente para que todos la escucharan en especial Brick, antes de decir cualquier otra cosa asi que corrio para ir con Utonio -¿que?- grito Brick despues de procesar todo en su cerebro.

Inmediatamente todos siguieron a Kaoru aunque en cuanto ella cruzo la puerta esta se cerro dejando a los demás afuera, Brick desesperado se pego a la puerta intentando escuchar -¿ahora que hacemos?- pregunto Boomer, Momoko y Miyako se encojieron de hombros e hicieron lo mismo que Brick.

-¿me llamo... señor?- pregunto Kaoru, realmente no era muy buena en eso de tenerle respeto a las personas, el director Utonio la invito a sentarse ella prefirió quedarse de pie así que Utonio siguió -te tengo buenas noticias-

-¿me dará unas vacaciones?- pregunto Kaoru emocionada, pero su voz podía mostrar el sarcasmo -algo parecido- comento Utonio lebantandose de su asiento con una jeringa en su mano, Kaoru trago saliva -nada que tenga que ver con agujas lo considero vacasiones-

-encontré la cura- grito eufórico Utonio, Kaoru no podía creerlo -¿de verdad?- pregunto mirando el liquido blanco que le parecía brillaba que se encontraba retenido en la jeringa -pero... presiento que podría causarte fuertes dolores ya que los dos químicos se repelen por lo que e averiguado en mi investigación- se acerco al librero y tomo uno de muchos libros, parecio accionar una cerradura o algo parecido ya que la pared que estaba a espaldas de Kaoru comenzo a desplazarse mostrando un laboratorio, enmedio de todo una enorme cama de metal con cerraduras de cuero para que una persona no pudiera escapar.

En ese momento Kaoru tubo la extraña sensacion de que se encontraba en un cuarto de tortura y ella seria la victima -podrias acomodarte porfavor- pidio Utonio, Kaoru se sintio presa del panico, un panico que impedia que moviera su cuerpo en direccion a la puerta de salida -animo Kaoru tu puedes eres una Matsubara, y eres muy valiente- se dio animos a si misma y se dirigio a la camilla de tortura, cuando se acomodo perfectamente el profesor sujeto sus pies y manos con los sinturones.

-¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto el profesor viendo el comportamiento de Kaoru que intentaba no ver al profesor -soy muy iperactiva, me cueesta mucho estar en un lugar quieta mucho tiempo- mintio, la verdad es que si era inquieta pero, en el fondo, recordaba que estubo en un lugar parecido, la diferencia es que en ese lugar la usaban como conejillo de indias a ella y a Butch, por un segundo creyo estar biendo a Butch a los 6 años en una cama igual a la suya tratando de alcanzar su mano.

-ocuparas toda tu energia asi que no creo que sea un problema- le comento el profesor activando una enorme maquina -odio las agujas- comento Kaoru nuevamente -solo cierra los ojos- pidio el profesor, Kaoru intento pensar en algo mejor que en su pasado.

Mientras tanto fuera de el laboratorio los demas estaba aun pegados a la puerta tratando de escuchar algo ya que no habian podido escuchar nada antes por culpa de Boomer que segui diciendo cosas como "espiar esta mal" o "acaso no se sienten culpables" aunque siendo sinceros nadie le hacia caso, finalmente se dio por vencido y se unio a los demas.

-¿que crees que le este haciendo?- pregunto Momoko ya que parecio haber escuchado a Kaoru decir algo de una aguja -talvez descubrieron que era un extraterrestre y la estan disecando- dijo Boomer pensando en su teoria en su mente se veia a Kaoru y el profesor Utonio chibis caminando, despues el cuerpo de Kaoru se convierte en un alien y el profesor saca un visturi y comienza a rebanarla en pedasitos -pobre Kaoru- comento este llorando.

-callate no me dejas escuchar- pidio Brick pegandose aun mas a la puerta Boomer ovedecio y todos se quedaron en silencio.

Pasaron tres horas desde que estaban en la puerta y seguian en la entrada aunque estaban dispersos por el suelo aburriendose, el unico que seguia en la puerta era Brick al que realmente le habia afectado lo que Kaoru le habia dicho "talvez me pidan ser la nueva lider del equipo" -eso no pasara- murmuro molesto.

-ya ma aburri- se quejo Boomer que estaba en el suelo boca arriba mirando el infinito y enorme... techo. -¿porque binimos aqui en primer lugar?- pregunto Miyako quien jugaba con una pelota haciendo que rebotara en la pared -porque el señorito aqui presente- dijo Momoko señalando a Brick -tenia miedo de que Kaoru le ganara el "puesto"-

-¿como que "puesto?- pregunto Brick -esperen escuche algo- inmediatamente todos volvieron a ponerse en la puerta comenzaban a escucharse murmullos y pasos, en eso la puerta se abrio y todos calleron al piso unos ensima de otros -¿que hacen aqui?- pregunto el profesor mirandolos molesto a todos, al pequeño grupo le aparecieron tres puntos suspencibos en su cabeza.

-... apoyo moral- dijeron todos sonrrientes, se lebantaron encontraron a Kaoru dormida, parecia exausta -¿esta bien?- pregunto Miyako al verla asi de agotada -si todo salio perfecto- presumio el profesor -¿me arian el favor de llevarla a su habitacion?- les pidio

-por su puesto- dijo Brick cargandola en Brazos, yo la llebo- les dijo y se fue

-se ve diferente- comento Momoko, extrañamente parecia mas ¿feliz? -es el quimco... ¿ya les hablo Ken del equipo?- Utonio queria acegurarse de que todos estubieran informados, todo hacintieron -¿que es lo que piensan?-

-que nesesitamos nuestro propio sello- grito Brick entrando a la habitacion sin Kaoru, todos lo vieron extrañado -si, un equipo necesita que lo reconoscan por algo- les explico a todos con una emocion clara en su rostro, aunque a todos solo les escurrio una gotita de sudor por la nuca.

-tengo una buena idea- grito Miyako entusiasmada por la idea todos se acercaron esepto el profesor, Miyako les susurro a todos -eso seria grandioso, ademas de que podria sernos util- grito Brick estando de acuerdo -exacto- dijo Miyako orgullosa de si misma

* * *

-¿Traicion?- pregunto Him en su trono algo interesado en el tema -asi parece- le contesto Butch quien se encontraba recarcado en el trono de su "padre" parecia algo frustrado -ya nisiquiera puees confiar en tus hijos- exclamo Him fingiendo estar dolido -... sin ofender- le dijo a Butch -¿acaso importa?-

-¿que quieres decir hijo?- pregunto Him volteandolo a ver, Butch se movio el fleco mostrando su rostro por completo -no era nada mio, por mi que haga lo que quiera- comento mirando hacia otro lado, su fleco volvio al lugar de siempre, Him sonrio retorcidamente

-individualmente, sea tu hermana o no, era de mis fuerzas y decidio irse, eso es traicion- dijo infantilmente haciendo pucheros -y yo me encargare de que ella page- dijo Butch con una fuerte decicion que le recorria todo el cuerpo, Him se echo a reir -¿de que te ries?-

-nada, solo que... me cuesta creer que el inseparable chico que siempre protegia a su hermana sea el chico que tengo frente a mi en este momento... en verdad me agrada- le explico Him acercandose a el y abrazandolo aunque Butch no le devolvio el abrazo, -supongo que si soy tu hijo jeje.. ¿que ahora quieres que te diga papa?- le pregunto con sarcasmo.

Him sonrio y beso el cuello de Butch -eso seria agradable- le susurro al oido, Butch enrojecio empujo a Him y salio corriendo -es tan energetico- comento para si mismo soltandose a reir.

* * *

Brick y Momoko estaban en la habitacion de Kaoru.

Habian decidido que lo mejor seria esperar a que despertara ya que habia pasado todo un dia y ella seguia inconsiente eso comenzaba a preocuparlos, Momoko estaba sentada en una silla al lado de la cama de la morena mirando el extraño tatuaje con un simbolo raro que ahora tenia en el hombro, era la clara forma de un corazon tribal con tinta, lo curioso de esa tinta era que tenia el quimico blanco que ahora recorria todo su cuerpo por sus venas.

Brick tenia el suyo en la espalda en su hombro derecho era una espada, realmente no dolieron tanto como ellos pensaban, se hicieron los tatuajes con el fin de tener algo que los proteja contra el extraño quimico negro de Him, ademas de que era su forma de demostrarle su apoyo a Kaoru, todos habian estado de acuerdo ademas de que podria ser un buen sello para su "escuadron" como Momoko lo llamaba.

Aunque el pelirojo se habia quedado serio despues de eso, a Momoko le preocupaba un poco pero no se atrevia a decir nada, Momoko miro desviadamente a Brick quien estaba en la ventana viendo hacia afuera con cara seria, Brick volteo y la oji-rosa fijio mirar se tatuaje nuevamente.

-¿que ocurre?- pregunto Momoko al ver la actitud de Brick, realmente se habia hartado asi que prefirio romper el hielo no importa si eso significaba que podria salir una pelea.

-quiero irme- confeso Brick, Momoko se levanto violentamente de su silla por la sorpresa, realmente no se esperaba eso ¿planeaba dejarlos? -hay que ir juntos Momoko- dijo nuevamente acercandose a ella.

-Brick... ¿que es lo que dices? solo escuchate- le dijo algo asustada de que el quimico le hubiera dañado el cerebro -lo hago- le contesto para despues tomar sus manos -hay que ir a Rusia- sugirio con una sonrisa, Momoko no supo que decir por un momento, pero junto mucho valor y solo lo dijo:

-Brick... ¿quieres escapar?-

* * *

muy bien corta, dejemos esto por ahora aun tenemos que trabajar en el siguiente capitulo aunque ya tenemos las bases, basicas, para emplearlas para nuestro siguiente capitulo, etc. etc. como sea no olviden dejar reviews si no es mucho pedir aceptamos sujerencias no lo olviden que ¿tal un adelanto? ami me agrada la idea aqui esta:

Brick: todos tienen una y si... tengo permiso para usarla -Brick mostrando su arma frente a un guardia como si nada vestido como un chico normal al igual que los demas

Momoko: tanto para nada... que desperdicio -Momoko consolando a Brick que estaba llorando mares como un niño pequeño

Boomer: ¿a que vienes? deja de joderme -Boomer gritandole a Brick en forma chibi, Brick solo lo detiene con una mano

Miyako: son los... es una sorpresa -Miyako en su habitacion escondiendo un cuaderno de Kaoru y Momoko que la ven sospechosamente

Butch: por su puesto que se quien es ella... es el enemigo - Him señala un monitor con la fotografia de Kaoru, Butch cambia sus ojos de serios a una mirada psicopata

Kaoru: yo ire con ustedes -Kaoru hablando con Brick y Momoko los tres lleban mochilas y estan vestidos como civiles


	12. Chapter 12

-¿que? NO, tienen la montaña rusa mas mortífera del mundo, o eso escuche...- le explico con una voz de ironía, Momoko suspiro aliviada por eso.

-¿crees que nos dejen?- una oportunidad así no podía desperdiciarse, Brick dudo un momento pero en cuanto estuvo a punto de decir alguna tonteria

-buenos dias- murmuro somnolienta Kaoru estirándose en su cama, Brick y Momoko miraron a la chica que se veia diferente en sierta manera.

-¿te dolio?- pregunto Brick, Momoko le dio un golpe por ser tan indiscreto

-no mucho, me quede dormida unos 15 minutos despues de que me inyecto

-¿no estabas inconciente?- Kaoru nego con la cabeza

-si hubiera sabido eso no te hubiera cargado- se quejo Brick molesto

-lastima... muero de hambre

-bienvenida al clup, no hay cuota- dijo momoko aparentando estar llorando ya que ella tampoco habia provado bocado.

-ire a comer, y sobre el viaje los acompaño- dijo Kaoru animada -digo amenos que sea una sita porque si es asi no voy- los pelirojos se sonrojaron completamente Kaoru solo se burlo de ellos -tomare eso como un no, tienen la montaña rusa mas mortifera del mundo hay-

-lo vez- grito Brick emocionado de que hubiera alguien mas que lo comprendiera.

-por cierto- se detubo Kaoru y busco en unos cajones -toma Momoko- le entrego una cajita con un moño

-¿que es esto?- pregunto Momoko mirando la cajita

-feliz cumpleaños, no es mucho pero es algo, yo amaba mi cumpleaños era el unico dia que yo pedia cualquier cosa y me dejaban, sin importar que tan absurdo fuera jaja-

-gracias... ¿que es?- pregunto con curiosidad -nada especial solo abrelo- dijo Kaoru feliz -no es un perrito ¿verdad?- ambas se rieron -no habia lo lamento- se disculpo -descuida jaja-

Momoko abrio la caja -¿un chocolate?- pregunto Momoko mirando el tamaño del chocolate (tamaño jumbo extra familiar)

-no es solo un chocolate, es EL chocolate, tiene chocolate, galleta, coco, almentras, nueces, cubiertas con caramelo y... te lo terminaste- dijo Kaoru sorprendida por que solo quedaba la emboltura -es que no lo resisti-

bueno hay que ir a rusia- grito Momoko amocionada, los otros dos gritaron emocionados -siii- y se fueron corriendo -pero antes el almuerzo- dijeron los tres volviendo y llendo a la cosina -a la cafeteria- grito Brick como si fuera un grito de guerra, en cuanto entraron cerraron la puerta -COMIDA- gritaron los tres, desde afuera solo se podia escuchar un monton de alboroto.

unas horas despues...

-¿Rusia?- pregunto el director Utonio mirando a los tres adolecentes que tenia delante del cual una de ellas aun se estaba comiendo un caramelo.

-seria solo por hoy, tomelo como un descanso y llegariamos aqui por la noche- explico Brick con esperanza, Utonio lo penso un momento -esta bien vallan- los dejo -de verdad- preguntaron los tres levantandose de su aciento.

-si, pero lleben a Miyako y Boomer- condiciono severamente, los tres ya se estaban llendo -de todos modos los ibamos a llevar- grito Momoko feliz de la vida saliendo antes de que cambiara de opinion, el director solo se echo a reir -me alegra escuchar eso- tomo una fotografia donde no se veia quien estaba en ella.

-Rusia aqui vamos- se escucho a lo lejos

* * *

-señor Ace esta afuera- dijo un chico, Him nisiquiera se levanto de su asiento solo sonrrio

-has que pase- le ordeno, el chico hizo una brave reberencia y salio corriendo para abrir la puerta, segundos despues entro Ace siendo cargado por dos mastodontes, Aunque tratara de safarse no podia,. sin mencionar que estaba completamente golpeado, definitivamente habia sido torturado, de eso no habia duda.

-Ace- lo nombro Him poniendo sus dedos rozando sus labios -¿porque no te e visto desde que mi hija "murio"?- le cuestiono molesto, Ace trago saliba -no estas evitandome ¿verdad?-

-¿porque..-aria...eso?- pregunto apenas tociendo sangre y escupiendola por un lado, Him se molesto y lo golpeo en la cara -¿donde esta mi hija?- pregunto seriamente.

-¿tienes una hija? porque no me la presentaste, nos hubieramos llebado tan bien jaja- Him lo golpeo en el estomago y despues le dio una patada en el rostro

-sabes de quien hablo- dijo macabramente, Ace respiro profundamente, tenia la sensacion de que tenia algo roto ademas de las costillas, y el orgullo, pero estaba tan destrosado que no sabia donde.

-bamos Him, ella no es tu hija- le reprocho soltandose a reir, Him movio la cabeza lebemente, uno de los mastodontes le quebro un brazo, este grito agonicamente, Him se abrazo a si mismo.

-tu no sabes muchas cosas- le susurro, despues se retiro de ese lugar, dejando a Ace con su enorme sufrimiento y agonia

* * *

Miyako- nombraron ambas chicas entrando en su habitacion -¿que haces?- preguntaron ambas al mismo tiempo mirando como la rubia tenia un lapiz y una libreta -solo dibujo-

-¿que cosa?- pregunto Kaoru tomando su librata -son los... es una sorpresa- le quito la libreta antes de que pudiera verla -¿quieres venir con nosotros?- la invito Momoko

-¿a donde y con quien?- pregunto con interes- a un parque de diversiones en Rusia, tu, kaoru, Boomer, Brick y yo- le informo -¿no estas muy ocupada verdad?- le pregunto Kaoru mirando su libreta quien Miyako trataba de esconder

-que va, quiero ir- sonrio Miyako guardando la libreta -fantastico- dijeron Momoko y Kaoru juntas sonriendo, hasta que Kaoru noto algo extraño en la espalda de Miyako.

.¿que es eso?- pregunto tocando su espalda, Miyako se quejo un poco, Kaoru recorrio un poco su blusa encontrandose con el tatuaje de una mariposa encerrada en una burbuja -¿que significa eso?- pregunto Kaoru algo confundida y molesta.

-en realidad todos lo hicimos porque pensamos que seria una buena forma para contrarestar los rayos Z negros de Him, y ademas fue para mostrarte nuestro apoyo- le dijo Momoko para luego mostrar su tatuaje.

-no tenian porque hacer eso- dijo Kaoru algo apenada de que se tomaran tantas molestias por una chica tan malcriada como ella.

-somos amigas, luchariamos contra el mismo diablo solo para que estes bien- Kaoru sonrio cosa que descorsento a ambas puesto que no la habian visto sonreir, almenos no por alegria.

-gracias-

* * *

en otro lugar Brick caminaba tranquilamente por los corredores con las manos en la sudadera rojo sangre que traia ademas la gorra roja y unos pantalones negros, parecia un adolecente cualquiera, y eso le gustaba, paso al lado de vario soldados que se le quedaron viendo, el solo se solto a reir.

-¿viste la sicatrias de su mejilla?- escucho que susurraron entre ellos, en eso la sonrisa de su rostro desaparecio solo avanso un poco mas rapido entrando a la habitacion de Boomer sin tocar.

-¿NO SABES TOCAR?- pregunto el rubio molesto -ni que tubieras un cuerpo lleno de sangre en alguna parte escondido- le reprocho Brick ofendido

-no es por eso- le contesto escondiendo un cuaderno de dibujo tras de el cosa que Brick noto se acerco a su hermano quitandole en cuaderno facilmente -oye devuélvemelo- exigio

-¿tu hiciste esto?- pegunto sorpendido al ver el dibujo -eres muy bueno- lo admitio Brick sorprendido del talento de su hermano -no lo veas, es mio- grito dando saltitos para alcanzarlo -pero porque te molesta eres bueno-

-eso no importa damelo- Brick se lo dio y comenzo a reir -¿a que bienes? largo, deja de joderme- le grito molesto guardando el cuaderno.

-Kaoru, Momoko y yo iremos a un parque de diversiones ¿quieres venir?- fue al grano -¿el director los dejo hacer eso?- pregunto Boomer extrañado, rara vez daban esa clase de permisos -si, pero con la condicion de que tu vayas-

-¿se puede?- tocaron la puerta -pase- dijeron los hermanos Momoko entro junto con Kaoru -ella dijo que si- le conto Momoko emocionada -el tambien- contesto Brick, Boomer lo miro con ganas de querer matarlo -genial- gritaron ambas chicas y salieron de la habitacion cerrando la pueta tras de ellas.

-¿quien dijo que si?- pregunto Boomer -Miyako- Boomer se sonrojo un poco -entonces ire- comento evitando mirar a su hermano quien se comenzo a burlar -no te rias, no lo hago por ella, el director rara vez da esa clase de permisos seria un tonto si no obedeciera-

-lo que digas hermano, consigue un cambio de ropa nada de uniformes estaremos en el aeropuerto en 10 minutos- dicho esto se marcho.

* * *

15 minutos despues todos estaban listos con ropas de chicos normales.

Miyako llebaba una camiceta de tirantes blanca y una chaqueta azul, una falda/short azul cielo y unos zapatos negros ademas de un bolso negro con detalles en azul.

Momoko traia una falda cafe que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas, una blusa rosa y unos zapatos rojos, se veia muy linda, Brick se sonrojo cuando la vio con ese atuendo.

Kaoru traia un pantalon de mesclilla una camiceta verde y una chaqueta de cuero negra ademas de unos vans negros y unos guantes de entrenamiento para boxeo sin dedos negros con detalles verdes.

Por ultimo Boomer quien se habia dignado a aparecer traia puesto un pantalon de mesclilla una camiceta blanca y una sudadera azul, sus tenis eran negros con detalles azul marino.

-hola Boomer- lo saludo Miyako alegrandose de verlo, Boomer la miro de reojo sonrojandose y apartando la vista -hola Miyako, te vez muy linda- Miyako se sonrojo un poco por el cumplico y sonrio -gracias igual tu- devolvio el cumplido.

-¿estan todos listos?- aparecio el director Utonio -si y gracias- agradecieron todos por su dia libre -no importa, sol un consejo-

-no diremos que pertenecemos a la resistencia- se adelanto Brick -muy listos- lo reconocio Utonio creuzandose de brazos, Brick sonrrion orgulloso

-¿de donde vienen?- pregunto -canada- le respondio Brick -¿que hacen unos niños de canada en Rusia?- admitamoslo parece sospechoso -niestros padres son ricos- y la verdad es que su ropa si parecia de niño rico.

-¿cual es tu nombre?- comenzaron las preguntas fuertes -es un parque de diversiones o un interrogatorio policial- se cruzo de brazos, jamas penso ser tan bueno mintiendo

-traes un arma- señalo la pistola que tenia en su cinturon -todos tienen una y si tengo permiso para usarla- la mostro y apunto pero no disparo, confiado.

* * *

-¿donde esta?- grito Him repleto de ira en su interior, a su alrededor una aura negra se acia mas intensa, cosa que hacia el ambiente mas tenso y que todos en el cuarto de maquinas entraran en panico.

-la localisamos señor, esta ubicada en Rusia- dijo un cientifico con bata blanca y lentes, comenzo a escribir en su computadora y dio enter al acerlo en la pantalla mas grande se mostro la imagen de una chica de cabello negro y ojos verdes vestida de civil bajando de un avion como si nada.

Him sonrio macabramente -¿Rusia?, que estara haciendo por haya y vestida asi- se pregunto a si mismo bastante feliz.

-yo ire por ella- grito Butch a lo lejos, Him volteo encontrandolo en las escaleras apoyado contra las protecciones mirando el monitor seriamente.

-¿estas seguro Butch?- el chico acintio desidido -¿sabes quien es ella?- pregunto señalando el monitor -porsupuesto que lo se... es el enemigo-

-bien ahora ve hay y enorgullese a tu padre- grito felizmente, cosa que al personal de dio mas miedo que antes, Butch sonrrio macabramente, una mirada psicopata se posisiono de su mirada dando miedo a cualquiera, salio de hay antes de que Him se arrepintiera.

-si que los Matsubara son increibles- dijo para si mismo -a... que..te..re..refi...eres... con..eso- dijo a duras penas Ace quien se encontraba contra la pared teniendo una enorme lanza clavada en el estomago

-lo que siempre e querido decir- le contesto Him sonriente -yo quiero uno- dijo mirando el monitor ahora se encontraban las tres chicas serca del parque de diversiones -o mejor...3-

-¿tu que dices sombra?- pregunto mirando la pared, en eso su propia sombra mostro una sonrrisa y unos ojos macabros, a lo lejos se escucho una risa sinica y retorcida -yo tambien creo eso, ahora ve por ellas- le dio permiso, en eso su sombra se desprendio de el cuerpo de Him y abanso por todos los pasillos hasta unirse a la de Butch.

**continuara...**

Muy bien aqui la continuacion, no emos estado escribiendo esta historia porque le dimos mas prioridad a las otras, pero hasta ahora esta es mi favorita de todas las que hemos hecho, un saludo especial a catSeeu, Jek y Yiyi-sama

adelanto:

Brick: yo queria ir -Brick llorando infantilmente señalando un juego tristemente

Momoko: -que el viaje no sea en vano- Momoko tomando la mano de Brick corriendo por el parque de diversiones, Brick esta un poco sonrojado

Boomer:¿quieres entrar a la rueda de la fortuna conmigo?- Boomer y Miyako sentados en la rueda de la fortuna veindo el atardecer.

Miyako: me recuerda a mi casa -Miyako tiene los ojos acomulados de lagrimas y Boomer las seca para despues abrazarla tiernamente.

Butch:debo admitir que eres bastante dificil de encontrar hermana -Butch cruzado de brazos sobre un juego mirando hacia el suelo con una sonrrisa

Kaoru: Butch...


	13. Chapter 13

hola otra vez he aqui con el nuevo capitulo, estamos muy desorganizadas pero ahora esta todo claro desde ahora sera un capitulo de warriors, luego volvi y luego proyecto x asi que no nos presionen aun falta mucho por escribir solo tenganos pasiencia porfavor la pregunta del dia es:

¿quieren que se queden con las motociletas? si no es una gran pregunta pero no importa es la pregunta del dia

* * *

Pasaron 2 horas desde que localizaron a Kaoru y a sus amigos, Butch habia ido a "cazarla" y Ace estaba muerto, sin mencionar que todos los cientificos e investigadores se habian retirado.

Him se encontraba en su aciento de Rey en el gran salon tarareando una cancioncita que extrañamente sonaba macabra.

-¿podrias dejar de tararear?- pidio una figura con capa y capucha a la cual no se le veia el rostro -es una cancion escalofriante-

Him sonrio burlon, en ese momento se abrieron las dos puertas de golpe, Him volteo sorprendido, encontrandose con el responsable de tal escandalo, el mismo hombre que le habia "ragalado" a su organizacion entera.

-mandaste a mis tropas a un combate- grito el hombre furioso y frenetico, Him lo miro extrañado

-querida, retírate, debemos hablar- la encapuchada hizo una reverencia y se retiro -¿cual es el problema, a fin de cuentas tambien son mis tropas ahora-

-eso no quiere decir que las uses a tu gusto cada vez que te plasca- le grito euforico, Him se molesto

-acaso ¿me estas dando ordenes?- pregunto Him curioso

-a partir de hoy yo manejare a las tropas, y si te vuelvo a ver mandando a mis soldados y que caigan por tu culpa te arrepentiras- lo amenazo con un arma directo en su pecho.

Him solto una pequeña risita su traje negro se convirtio en rojo sangre de la nada, el hombre se sorprendio tanto que tubo que tayarse los ojos y volver a mirarlo para acegurarse de que su mirada no lo engañaba

-me estas amenazando JA, yo creo que tu no tienes idea del poder que tengo- de su mano se pudo ver claramente como unos pequeños polvos negros salian de las llemas de los dedos para convertirse en una pequeña flama negra-purpura.

-¿que rayos es eso?- pregunto, su mano comenzo a temblar violentamente y por tal acto el arma cayo al suelo

-sombra acaba con el- la pequeña flamita se convirtio en un pequeño arlequin de aproximadamente 10 cm y salto de la mano de Him a la cara de aquel hombre quien solo gritaba orrorizado mientras el muñequito solo reia, Him se sento en su trono mirando el espectaculo satisfecho.

.

-¿de verdad quieren subirse hay?- pregunto Boomer mirando la inmenza montaña rusa, que tenia 6 rizos una enorme caida en picada y muchas bueltas extremadamente violentas, Brick y Kaoru acintieron con los ojos iluminados de felicidad.

-creo que el juego no funciona- comento Miyako mirando un letrero -¿porque lo dices?- pregunto Brick acercandose -no hay fila-

-no perdemos nada con preguntar- animo Brick sin leer el letrero acercandose subiendo al juego como si nada -ese es el espiritu- grito Kaoru a punto de seguirlo

-esta cerrado- dijo un guardia bajando a Brick del juego y lanzandolo fuera del lugar -TANTO PARA NADA... que desperdicio- grito Brick molesto cruzandose de brazos

-no creo que sea en vano, hay que subirnos a otros- sugirio Momoko consolando a Brick quien lloraba como un niño pequeño -buena idea que el biaje no sea en vano- dijo Boomer apoyando la idea de la peliroja -si- murmuro Brick secando las lagrimas

-entonces esta decidido a divertirnos- grito Kaoru -sii- grataron todos y se separaron, Bubbles fue a los juegos donde podias ganar peluches pero no gano ninguno, Boomer que "casualmente" pasaba miro a la rubia desanimada y en cuanto se fue ella, el comenzo a jugar como endemoniado, hasta que consiguio un pequeño peluche en forma de púlpo con todo y sombrerito.

Kaoru se la paso en los juegos extremos, primero fue a los carros chocones, despues a un extraño juego que te daba vueltas hasta gomitar, esepto que ella salio como si nada mientras los demas se tambaleaban como ebrios, despues pasaba por los puestos de tiro al blanco, un chico disparaba a distra y siniestra presumiendo ser el mejor, Kaoru tomo un rifle, lo cargo y comenzo a disparar, le dio a todos los objetivos sin fayar ni uno, los chicos se quedaron viendola con miedo ella solo sonreia orgullosa.

Brick caminaba tranquilamente desanimado por la montaña rusa, realmente sentia que no habia valido la pena el viaje en eso Momoko toco su hombro, el se volteo y mostro el juego de los carros chicones, Brick sonrio ampliamente comprendiendo a la idea que tenia su amiga, ambos subieron y comenzaron a chocar entre ellos mismos una y otra vez riendo como no lo habian echo en mucho tiempo.

-vamos Boomer- dijo Miyako jalando al rubio con un brazo mientra que con el otro señalaba la rueda de la fortuna, Boomer se ruborizo al verla.

-¿quieres que yo entre contigo?- pregunto un tanto nervioso -si, ya anochecio, esta a punto de ocultarse el sol, la vista sera estupenda- le explico emocionada -¿y que esperamos?- pregunto felizmente entrando en la rueda junto con Miyako.

-Brick quiero ir- le pidio Momoko aciendo un pequeño puchero, Brick se echo a reir -Kaoru- la llamo la peliroja, la mencionada volteo destraida -ustedes vayan, esstare aqui si no les importa esa cosa me marea- les explico, Momoko y Brick hicieron una mueca pero subieron aun asi.

-mira eso- grito Miyako mirando el atardecer dorado y las luces de Rusia comenzando a iluminar todo, era un gran espectaculo -es hermoso- reconocio Boomer atraido por el paisaje.

-me recuerda a mi casa- dijo con la voz apagada Miyako, ella vivia en una colina con sus padres y hermano era increiblemente hermoso todas las noches poder ver las estrellas confundiendose con las luces de la ciudad todos los dias.

-miyako...- la nombro Boomer, sin darse cuenta habia comenzado a llorar,-lo siento, estoy bien solo pensaba me pregunto como estara todo despues de la masacre- dijo algo desanimada.

Boomer saco el pequeño peluche morado y se lo dio -cuano esto termine ire contigo- le dijo sonriente Miyako tomo el peluche y sonrio -¿de verdad?- pregunto animadamente la chica secando sus lagrimas -te lo prometo- dijo el abrazandola

-gracias Boomer, siempre puedo contar contigo- dijo la chica mirando al pequeño pulpo moradito -para eso estoy- le contesto con una sonrisa

.

-¿que te pasa?- pregunto Brick al ver como Momoko se habia quedado muy seria mirando por la ventana -no has dicho nada desde hace un buen rato-

-pienso en la estrella oscura- le comento Momoko despegando la mirada de la ciudad para ahora verlo a el -cayeron realmente bajo con eso- opino soltando un suspiro

-supongo que somos afortunados- le comento feliz, habian logrado salir de la organizacion fenix con vida y en una sola pieza antes de que se unieran

-tu eres afortunado, encontraste a tu familia, eso es lo mas importante ahora mas que nunca- dijo melancolica, Momoko siempre quiso una hermanita aunque jamas se lo habia dicho a nadie.

-tu eres parte de mi familia- le dijo Brick tomandola de los brazos, Momoko sonrio -o casi lo olvido- grito para ella misma y busco en su mochila algo hasta que lo encontro -feliz cumpleaños jeje-

Brick tomo la bendita y la miro interrogante -¿porque una bandita?- pregunto Brick extrañado, Momoko la abrio y se la coloco en su mejilla ocultando a la perfeccion su sicatriz

-se que nunca te gusto esa cosa, pero ya que no puedo quitartela almenos quiero ocultarla- dijo algo apenada, a fin de cuentas ella habia sido la causante de esa sicatriz -se que nunca te gusto tenerla y que te sientes mal por ello, de verdad y se que no te lo puedo compensar-

Brick se toco la mejilla sintiendo la bandita y sonrio -gracias- dijo simplemente sonriendo, Momoko seguia con la cabeza gacha -Brick yo...-

Antes de decir nada, el juego se paro, ambos tubieron que sostenerse para no caer -¿que fue eso?-

-pararon el juego, tengo un mal presentimiento-

a lo lejos varios autos de la organizacion Him se acercaban a toda velocidad, y Momoko pudo verlos claramente gracias a su entrenamiento de flancotirador

-Brick tenemos problemas- el pelirojo abrio la puerta del juego mirando al suelo no estaban tan lejos del piso

-hay que saltar- dijo Brick lanzandose al vacio -y hay va nuestro dia libre- murmuro Momoko mirando a Brick -te atrapare lo prometo salta- le grito Brick abriendo sus brazos, Momoko se lanzo cerrando los ojos un momento despues sintio que era atrapada y cargada como princesa

-te dije que te atraparia- dijo Brick sonriendo -nunca desconfie de ti- le contesto sonriendo -¿interrumpimos algo?- pregunto Boomer

-Boomer- nombro Brick -tenemos que irnos- les dijo Miyako nerviosa -¿porque?- pregunto Boomer en eso llegaron varios vehiculos de asalto rodeandolos y muchos soldados apuntandoles con sus armas, los cuatro lebantaron los brazos -tenias que preguntar verdad- le dijo Brick a Boomer.

-donde esta Kaoru- pregunto Momoko notando la ausecia de la chica, inmediatamente los pensamientos negativos surgieron entre ellos -son soldados Him´s- reconocio Brick

-entonces Kaoru...nos- antes de terminar la frase una motosicleta entro al circulo la piloto comenzo a disparar derribando a todo el mundo esepto a los cuatro chicos.

-Kaoru nos salvaste- gritaron todos al ver que la piloto se quito el casco, aunque no optuvieron respuesta de la morena -gracias Kaoru- agradecieron todos

-¿de donde sacaste las metrallas y las motosicletas?- pregunto Brick mirando la motosicleta que la chica tenia, Kaoru apago su moto se veia vastante fastidiada

-esto es Rusia no fue muy dificil- dijo friamente de un camion sercano abrio la puerta mostrando otras dos motos una con llamas rojas y otra azul

-Kaoru lo sien...- comenzo a disculparse momoko pero fue interrumpida -hay que irno, si no nos movemos nos alcanzaran, los refuerzos no tardaran en llegar- dijo seriamente lanzandoles las llabes de las motocicletas a Boomer y Brick.

-no tienes ni idea Kaoru- dijo una voz que dejo a todos esteticos, Kaoru se dio la buelta y en el techo del camion estaba su hermano cruzado de brazos mirandola con superioridad -Butch...- murmuro

-debo admitir que eres dificil de encontrar... querida hermana- Kaoru tenia las pupilas dilatadas del asombro, mientras Butch sonreia confiado y con sierta burla.

* * *

al fin pudimos actualizar estoy tan contenta uff... ya me estaba preocupando jaja no la verdad es que si un enorme beso y abrazo a todos los que nos dejan reviews de verdad se agradese asi mucho mucho desde el fondo de mi corazoncito jaja... muy bien adelanto:

Brick: debe tener un plan no creo que ubiera...- Brick y Momoko estan conduciendo por una autopista a toda velocidad en la motocicleta con llamas.

Momoko: Brick no podemos dejarla atras- Momoko mirando una vieja radio con nerviosismo como esperando una respuesta.

Boomer: debemos irnos rapido- Boomer y Miyako en una motocicleta azul marino

Miyako: ella... vendra en un momento ¿verdad?- Boomer y Miyako platicando con cara de estar asustados e intranquilos

Butch: Him quiere que vuelvas... por desgracia yo no- Butch debajo de Kaoru blandiendo una cuchilla

Kaoru: ¿que esperas? MATAME- Kaoru llorando mientras esta siendo extrangulada por Butch


	14. Chapter 14

es bueno saber que aun despues de tanto nos sigan apoyando, muchas gracias a todos de verdad se valora que nos apoyen ademas de que nos inspira para saber que tenemos futuro para esto jaja, aun falta mucho en esta historia creeanme falta BASTANTE... pero no importa mientras nos apoyen seguiremos escribiendo la pregunta del dia de hoy es:

En este capitulo Butch tiene una lucha interna ¿quieren saber lo que pensaba?

* * *

-Kaoru lo sien...- comenzo a disculparse momoko pero fue interrumpida -hay que irnos, si no nos movemos nos alcanzaran, los refuerzos no tardaran en llegar- dijo seriamente lanzandoles las llaves de las motocicletas a Boomer y Brick.

-no tienes ni idea Kaoru- dijo una voz que dejo a todos esteticos, Kaoru se dio la vuelta y en el techo del camion estaba su hermano cruzado de brazos mirandola con superioridad -Butch...- murmuro

-debo admitir que eres dificil de encontrar... querida hermana- Kaoru tenia las pupilas dilatadas del asombro, mientras Butch sonreia confiado y con sierta burla.

-hermano...- murmuro Boomer apenas audible aunque fue persiptible para Butch quien se desconcentro de su objetivo real

-¿hermano?

Kaoru aprovechando la distraccion de Butch rapidamente lanzo un cuchillo que tenia a un costado de su cinturon hacia Butch quien lo esquibo pero perdio el equilibrio y cayo al suelo

-vayanse yo los alcanzo despues- les grito a todos quienes dudaron por un momento pero al final arrancaron las motocicletas, cuando al fin se fueron Kaoru miro hacia Butch quien ya no estaba, lo que la hizo retroceder buscando su arma y quitandole el seguro.

muy cercas de ella pudo escuchar correr a alguien, se volteo pero ya no estaba despues escucho una risa enferma y Kaoru sonrio, era costumbre de ambos jugar con su proxima victima, les gustaba ver el terror en su rostro antes de matarlos.

-vamos Butch, esto no funcionara conmigo yo fui quien te enseño a jugar, ahora se un buen chico y dime donde estan los refuersos-

-yo soy los refuersos querida hermana- grito apareciendo detras de un juego y saltando hacia ella quien recibio el golpe de lleno y comenzaron a forcejear -oh es cierto no eres mi hermana- le dijo burlonamente logrando quitarle su arma y golpeo su cabeza abriéndole una herida en la frente, Butch se río sadicamente y lanzo la pistola lejos de hay -solo eres una huérfana que busca alguna razón para su patética existencia-

Kaoru logro soltarle un golpe haciendolo caer al suelo se puso sobre el tomando sus dos brazos y poniendolos en su espalda aplicando precion, Butch mas que nada por orgullo trato de no gritar pero realmente el dolor era agobiante

-al menos yo no estoy al lado de un afeminado ¿te convertiste en su titere?- le susurro al oido, lo que hacia enfadar a Butch -o talvez solo estas con el para sustituir al padre que nunca tuviste- Butch logro safar su brazo y darle un golpe en la cara haciendo que retrocediera en cuanto busco su arma se dio cuenta de que Kaoru ya no estaba, luego se escucho una pequeña risa

-¿ahora yo soy la presa?- pregunto Butch notando que Kaoru seguia en el parque -ni creas rata asquerosa- grito cargando su arma.

.

Mientras tanto en una autopista Brick y Boomer conducian las motocicletas mientras que Momoko y Miyako iban detras abrazandolos fuertemente para no caerse.

-Brick, ¿que hay de Kaoru?- grito Momoko para acegurarse de que la escuchara por el fuerte aire haciendo como interferencia.

-nos alcanzara, confio en ella y ya que eres su amiga deberias hacer lo mismo- la regaño Brick para que escuchara Momoko dudo un momento pero despues la imagen de Butch paso por su mente e inmediatamente recordo algo que Brick le habia contado sobre su hermano de en medio.

-pero tu habias dicho que Butch era un chico realmente terco, eso no te preocupa siquiera un poco- Brick se quedo cayado, tenia que reconocer que era verdad

-Kaoru lo conoce mejor que nadie, debe tener un plan no creo que se ubiera...- no pudo terminar pero tenia muy en claro lo que podria significar sacrificio, Kaoru pudo haverse sacrificado por todos ellos para darles la oportunidad de escapar.

-¿que? dime lo que piensas Brick- exigio Momoko asustada, pero Brick prefirio no hacerle caso entonces prendio su comunicador

-Boomer informe- ordeno Brick, Boomer se encontraba a su lado pero por la velocidad a la que iban no podian escucharse.

-ya que nos descubrieron enviaran un avion equipado por si acaso, pero debemos ir rapido-

-entonces guíanos yo te sigo hermano- Boomer acelero a fondo y salio de la carretera para irse por un camido de tierra, Brick lo siguio de serca acegurandose de que nadie los siguiera

Pasaron 10 minutos hasta que llegaron donde se encontraba un avion bastante escondido y con la escotilla habierta, Boomer y Brick frenaron derrapando en la tierra y apagaron las motocicletas, cuando bajaron Keane los estaba esperando con una mueca de alivio en su rostro, se podia ver que le daba gusto verlos.

-flata una...- dijo Keane angustiada

-llegara aqui en cualquier momento- dijo Miyako algo insegura

-temo que no hay tiempo, ¿ven las luces?- señalo Keane la autopista apenas y se veian pero estaban hay unos pequeños puntitos blancos -son soldados, vienen hacia haca, si no despegamos ahora, talvez ya sea tarde- dijo Keane, todos se miraron preocupados.

Brick se preocupo ¿porque la dejaron? eso era lo unico que se preguntaba, que clase de lider queria ser, miro una vieja radio y la tomo rapidamente -Kaoru...cambio...Kaoru responde maldicion- gritaba desesperado, Miyako y Boomer solo lo veian bastante preocupados

-¿que?- se escucho la respuesta del otro lado. Era Kaoru.

-¿donde estas, estas bien?-

-despeguen...-

-¿que?- preguntaron todos escuchando lo que habia contestado.

-despeguen, se lo que digo-

-¿que piensas hacer?-

-solo haslo- le grito desesperada, ¿porque tenia que hacer tantas preguntas? -cambio y fuera-

-¿que hacemos Brick?- pregunto Momoko tan alterada como los demas, Brick miro a Keane quien solo veia las luces de los autos acercandose, era una dura decicion, pero de eso se trataba ser un lider, si podia salvar a la mayoria seria un exito.

-despeguemos- centencio despresiando cada letra de lo que habia dicho

-pero Kaoru...- se opucieron los tres pero fueron interrumpidos

-ella nos alcanzara estoy seguro- nadie dijo nada, esa era la ultima palabra despues de todo, Momoko estaba furiosa solo entro al avion y se sento sin omitir sonido con los brazos cruzados, no necesitaaba decir nada para que Brick supiera lo que pensaba y el tambien lo sabia. Si algo le pasa a Kaoru, seria su culpa.

-despegamos- dijo Keane informandole a todos, quienes no dijeron nada solo agacharon la cabeza, Brick se sentia la peor escoria de la humanidad en ese momento.

en cuanto el avion estaba despegando se escucho el sonido de una motocicleta, Brick vio por la ventana a Kaoru que utilizo una enorme piedra como rampa saltaldo hacia el avion, el pelirojo rapidamente antes de que el shock llegara completamente a su cuerpo abrio la puerta, la morena entro con todo y motocicleta cayendo al suelo y girando evitando gritar por el dolor tan inmenso del golpe.

-Kaoru- gritaron los 3 y corrieron a abrazarla quien rapidamente se quejo y todos se alejaron de ella -estas bien-

-¿yo? uff.. si de maravilla podria dar piruetas de lo bien que me siento- dijo sarcasticamente levantandose

-esas heridas son muy graves- dijo Brick mirando su ropa y todos sus moretones rascuños y cortadas estaba llena de sangre incluso tenia mechones de cabello pegados por la sangre se veia horrible y podia jurar que se sentia aun peor

-solo son rasguños, no es tan serio en realidad- mintio

-pues nos alegra que estes en una sola pieza y bien, por asi decirlo- bromeo Boomer

-¿a que te refieres? yo siempre estoy bien-

-¿que paso con Butch?- pregunto esta vez Miyako, la media sonrisa de Kaoru se borro

.:.:.:. Flash Back.:.:.:.:.:.

Kaoru le dio un golpe con el codo en la mandibula y despues una patada en la cara por el talon que lo hizo caer al suelo -miserable- Butch golpeo las rodillas de su hermana lo que provoco que cayera de rodillas, Butch se levanto y golpeo su estomago - ¿lista para morir sabandija?- se burlo Butch.

Kaoru lebanto la cabeza y escupio la sangre en su cara -"si peleas como cocinas, un niño de 5 te tumba- Butch la pateo en la cara ella se levanto y golpeo directamente su ojo -sabandija-

Butch golpeo nuevamente su estomago, sabia que tenia una herida bastante grave asi que aprovecho, Kaoru sabia que habia algo diferente en Butch, podia verlo sentia que habia algo en el que no le gustaba, el chico se puso sobre Kaoru y piso sus brazos evitando cualquier tipo de golpe inesperado

-te matare- dijo Butch con una enorme sonrisa que Kaoru desconocia en el, habia algo diferente, definitivamente ese no era el Butch sadico y enfermo que ella conocia, ni se le acercaba, Butch saco un cuchillo y Kaoru abrio los ojos como platos, era el cuchillo que ella le habia lanzado.

-¿me mataras? con mi propia arma...- dijo Kaoru preocupada entonces comenzo a moverse desesperada Butch con su mano izquierda tomo su cuello ahorcandola y evitando que se moviera, Kaoru estaba inmovil.

-Butch...- lo nombroe tratando de que recapacitara -Him mando matarme, Him me quiere muerta no lo entiendes- grito mirando como el moreno jugaba con el cuchillo

-te equivocas- dijo ahora con el tono que Kaoru conocia bien ¿que le estaba pasando a su hermano? -Him quiere que vuelvas...- Butch parpadeo varias veces y su mirada volvio a ser la enfermisa al igual que su sonrisa-... por desgracia yo no jajaja-

-siempre fuiste la favorita- murmuro

-¿de que hablas? tu siempre fuiste el que estaba con Him, tu eras el favorito siempre por el simple echo de se hombre, yo tenia que asesinar para que me prestara atencion... Butch, a ti te dio su poder, a mi me mando matar...-

Butch dejo de sonreir ahora su mirada era igual a antes y Kaoru sonrio, Butch solo la escuchaba atentamente, ¿de verdad ella se sentia asi?

-pero.. estoy bien ya que seras tu quien acabe con mi vida- dijo Kaoru sonriendo con sus ojos cristalinos

-Kaoru...- la nombro Butch al ver las primeras lagrimas brotar del rostro de Kaoru eso lo sorprendio, la ultima vez que la habia visto llorar era cuando tenian 11 años.

-adelante, dispara, apuñalame HASME LO QUE QUIERA PERO MATAME- grito Kaoru suplicando, Butch miro la daga y comenzo a temblar y miro a la chica esperando el golpe final aun llorando

-¿que esperas? matame...- pidio nuevamente -me arias un favor- Butch la miro a los ojos, realmente le pedia que la matara no era un truco, Kaoru se desespero de la lucha que Butch tenia internamente

-MATAME- exigio voviendose lo mas que podia haciendo que las lagrimas salieran disparadas incluso una impacto a Butch en la mejilla

-AAAAAHHHHHHHH- grito Butch blandiendo el cuchillo y plantandolo

Butch se quito de encima del cuerpo asustado y mirando el cuchillo y al lado de el Kaoru con la misma expresion justo al lado de su cabeza enterrado en el concreto

-Butch...- murmuro Kaoru.

Fin del Flash Back

Kaoru les conto todo eseptuando siertas partes, asi que ellos solo sabian que pelearon salvajemente hasta casi matarse pero si les dijo que Butch estaba actuando mas agresivo de lo normal

-y luego que paso- pregunto Brick asombrado de que Butch tambien tuviera quimicos negros en su cuerpo.

-le di un golpe, tome la motosicleta y me fui, en eso todos los soldados comenzaron a perseguirme pero pude perderlos- todos soltaron un suspiro

-era de esperarse de ti jaja-

* * *

estoy tan contenta uff... aunque algo cansada ¿deberia pedir unas vacaciones? lo considerare jaja

un enorme beso y abrazo a todos los que nos dejan reviews enserio a todos ustedes los amo y talvez me case con alguno de ustedes jaja ok no de verdad se agradese asi mucho mucho desde el fondo de mi corazoncito jaja... muy bien adelanto:

Brick: nos disculparemos con ella - Brick hablando seriamente con el profesor Utonio

Momoko: Kaoru espera -Momoko cerrando los ojos mientras Kaoru le grita a la cara

Boomer: estamos bien... almenos la mayoria

Miyako: no puedo entender como se comprende pero se que no se lo deseo a nadie -todos viendo como Kaoru se va

Butch: creo que me odia -Butch posisionado de cuclillas abrazando sus rodillas ocultando su mirada Him esta al lado de el consolandolo

Kaoru: todos ustedes son un problema ¿como confiar en ustedes?


	15. Chapter 15

es bueno saber que aun despues de tanto nos sigan apoyando, muchas gracias a todos de verdad se valora que nos apoyen ademas de que nos inspira para saber que tenemos futuro para esto jaja, aun falta mucho en esta historia creeanme falta BASTANTE... pero no importa mientras nos apoyen seguiremos escribiendo la pregunta del dia de hoy es:

ESta vez tratamos de hacerlo mas rapido y no tardarnos tanto, creo que lo logramos pero no estoy muy segura jaja, espero que esta historia los haga felices, o almonos los entretenga por un rato mientras sus padres les gritan que salgan a tomar aire fresco... no nos comprenden waaa, lo siento me fui por un momento del tema jaja ok ya no se que escribir asi que la pregunta del dia es:

¿alga idea para los uniformes de los chicos? si nos decidimos y creemos que nesesitan su marca (ademas de esos tatuajes tan geniales) den al menos una sujerencia o una imagen, mejor n.n

saludos.

* * *

-¿que fue lo que paso?- pregunto Him mirando los vídeos de la cámara de seguridad del parque de diversiones donde Butch y Kaoru peleaban, aunque no se escuchaba lo que decían. Por suerte.

-no lo se, es extraño, no me sentía yo mismo que ¿me hiciste- concluyo Butch contra su padre tomándolo del cuello de la chaqueta de su traje, Him soltó un suspiro

-tu tatuaje...- comenzó - la tinta con la que fue echo es distinta, tenia un químico que yo tengo en mi sangre, parece que mi poder fue transmitido a ti por el tatuaje o al menos eso parece- explico Him, tratando de dar una escusa mirando la sombra de su hijo

Butch solto a su padre y comenzo a caminar por la habitacion pensativo

-¿porque Kaoru no le paso lo mismo?-

-parece que el quimico salio de su organizmo o podria ser que lo neutralizaron, pero no me explico como es posible algo asi...- despues se echo a reir -si que los Matsubara son interesantes JA-

-como no tienes idea- murmuro Butch mirando su tatuaje inquietamente

-Dime BUtch- lo nombro su padre, el moreno dejo de jugar y lo miro -¿como esta mi hija?- Butch se estraño por esa pregunta aun mas cuando le dijo "hija" a Kaoru

-¿porque el interes?- pregunto aburrido mirando una sicatriz en su hombro (no traia camisa y estaba vendado)

-bueno, para empesar, lo ultimo que supe de ella era que estaba muerta y ahora resulta que se pasea por Rusia como una civil... sin mencionar que se masacraron entre ustedes por lo que veo-

-¿que te puedo decir de ella?... supongo que aun sigue con tendencias suicidas- Him se echo a reir -no lo se, se veia diferente parecia feliz pero... cuando me vio su rostro cambio por completo, no comprendo nada-

-¿que quieres decir con eso?- pregunto Him curioso por las rebelaciones de su hijo

-creo que... me odia- dijo Butch cabiz bajo no dejando ver su rostro Him se quedo inquieto mirando eso -lo ultimo que hicimos juntos fue...-

-Ace me lo conto BUtchm esta bien no gue tu culpa enamorarte de ella, nisiquiera son hermanos de verdad- lo consolo

-justo por eso sere yo quien tiene que terminar con ella, estoy seguro de ello- dijo aumentando su aura oscura, Him sonrio satisfecho

-lo se-

.

-Chicos- grito Ken en cuanto aterrizaron -¿estan bien?-

-nosotros si... pero Kaoru es otra historia- dijo Boomer señalando a la mal herida y moribunda pelinegra

-nesesitare el reporte, pero antes deben ayudar a su compañera- ordeno Utonio seriamente, los chicos fueron a ayudarla a lebantarse pero ella se safo de su agarre violentamente

-sueltenme- se quejo llena de rabia, todos se sorprendieron por su actitud

-¿cual es el problema?- pregunto Momoko algo imprecionada, Kaoru la miro a los ojos con rabia dejando sin palabras a la peliroja

-ustedes son mi problema- grito furiosa -no confiaron en mi ¿puedo confiar en ustedes?- grito refiriendose a lo de hace rato, todos miraron a Momoko ya que fue la primera en dudar de la lealtad de Kaoru, pero solo agacho la cabeza arrependida, sin embargo no dijo nada por mas que tratara de disculparse un nudo en la garganta se lo impedia.

-eso pense- dijo Kaoru saliendo de ese lugar como alma que lleba el diablo

-Kaoru espera- pidio Miyako llendo tras ella

-dejala, sera mejor que este sola por un rato tuvo un dia bastante fuerte, se encontro con el chico por el cual luchaba para vivir- le dijo Brick serio

-y ahora tubo que luchar contra el para sobrevivir- dijo Momoko a duras penas

-y lo unico que hicimos fue desconfiar de ella a pesar de que estamos aqui gracias a ella- concluyo Boomer aciendo sentir peor a Momoko.

-adolescentes... son lo smejores soldades pero sus emociones son el infierno- murmuro Utonio llendo a su laboratorio, los chicos se quedaron unos minutos para pensar en lo que pasaria

-nos disculparemos con ella- concluyo Brick algo tenso

-creo que seria lo mejor para todos, pero creo que debemos dejar que desquite su coraje con algo que no este vivo por precausion, saben a lo que me refiero- dijo Boomer rascando su nuca-

-si...- murmuraron todos algo nerviosos.

.

Butch estaba en su habitacion mirando el techo acostado"tu siempre fuiste el favorito" esa frace se repetia en su mente

-siempre estubimos juntos, siempre fuiste una hermana para mi, siempre nos protegimos entre nosotros, jamas quice lastimarte y ahora de la nada nos pusimos el uno contra el otro- dijo Butch a la nada y tomo la fotografia de ellos dos en la arena justo hasta atras centado en un trono estaba Him mirandolos con orgullo como un padre viendo a sus hijos.

"quieres tener al padre que nunca tubiste" nunca tuve un padre realmente, tuve una familia hasta antes de tener una memoria decente, nunca sabre lo que es tener una familia, solo te he tenido a ti desde que tengo memoria.

"Matame" no pided, e vivido porque tu seguias hay para mi y yo me esforsaba para estar hay para ti, te necesito, y no creo soportar mucho tiempo. lo lamento - Butch tomo su arma y quito el seguro

"hermano" antes de apretar el gatillo esa voz sono en su cabeza y lanzo la pistola al suelo, varias imagenes aparecieron de repente, Butch y otros dos niños jugando con una pelota, Butch y Brick peleandose a golpes por un pequeño pastelillo, Una mujer abrazandolos a los tres amorosamente y un hombre fuerte y alto que los miraba seriamente por haber echo trabesuras, aunque no se les veia el rotro-

-ya basta- grito Butch tomando su cabeza y presionandola.

La puerta de su habitacion sono y el se incorporo

-Butch- lo llamo una mujer de cabello negro y un cuerpo exageradamente falso

-¿que quieres sedusa?- pregunto el chico fastidiado, desde que los Hims y los fenix se habian aliado, muchos soldados se habian ido siendo cambiados por los Fenix y Sedusa fue uno de esos, para Butch no era mas que una inutil y plegostiosa ya que lo seguia a todos lados A TODOS.

-Tu padre te llama- le informo coquetamente

-dile que estoy dormido- dijo lanzandose a su cama tratando de descanzar, despues sintio a alguien arriba de el y le dio un masaje -¿que haces?- grito molesto tratando de moverse

-me pidio que si estabas dormido te despertara- le susurro seductoramente siguiendo con su masaje

-¿tan importante es?- pregunto Butch tratando de moverse par que esta cayera

-eso parece- dijo SEdusa y luego sonrio -pero podemos quedarnos un rato- susurro Sedusa lamiendo el lóbulo de la oreja de Butch -ya se nos ocurrira una escusa-

Butch se volteo haciedo que Sedusa quedara bajo de el, Sedusa sonrio y le quito la camiceta a Butch quien estaba ocupado besando su cuello

-¿de que quiere hablar el viejo?- pregunto Butch entre besos, Sedusa estaba gimiendo de exitacion aunque aun nisiquera la acariciaba

-no lo se, creo que tien que ver algo con la traidora- En cuanto acabo la frace fue lanzada fuera de la cama -oye- grito Sedusa molesta

-si te vuelvo a escuchar decir eso te matare, solo yo tengo derecho de llamar a Kaoru como me plasca ¿comprendiste?- le grito poniendose la camiceta y saliendo de ese lugar.

Sedusa solo golpeo el suelo con sus tacones furiosa, Butch se echo a reir, unas cuantas caricias y podia sacarle todo lo que queria, JA, Sedusa era tan manipulable que le daba lastima.

.

-¿te gusta?- pregunto Him mostrando dos corbatas diferentes, una mujer encapuchada sin poder ver su rostro nego con la cabeza, en eso las puertas se abrieron de golpe ambos miraron encontrandose a Butch con cara de pocos amigos

-¿porque me llamaste?- pegunto furioso, la mujer se escondio tras de Him

-¿no sabes tocar?- pregunto Him igual de molesto

-siempre entro asi- le contesto -¿te molesta mi forma de ser?- le grito

-pues si si me molesta-

-¿porque me llamaste?- grito Butch al borde de los nervios

La mujer tomo el brazo de Him dandole a entender que seria peligroso si ambos seguian con esa actitud, Him comprendio y se tranquiliso

-quiero que sepas que ahora que Kaoru no esta con nosotros necesitas una pareja- concluyo Him

-¿QUEEEE?-

* * *

Y asi es como todas las y los fans de Butch nos mataron... pensandolo bien fue mas un motivo, esta bien estamos cansadas entre los problemas con los hermanos, la escuela, nuestro sueño de ser escritoras y las practicas de boleibol estamos molidas T.T pero nada impedira que siga esto GRACIAS POR DEJAR REVIEW especialmente a mayizcadpio este capitulo es para ti ojala y lo aprecies n.n

adelanto:

Brick: espero que nos disculpe

Momoko: ¿fuiste tu? -Momoko entra al gimnacio encontrando todo destrosado literalmente

Boomer: ¿otra mision? -Boomer platicando en la cafeteria con Brick

Miyako: no tienes que contestar si no quieres - Miyako entra a la habitacion de Kaoru con barias bolsas en las manos

Butch: Matare a todo aquel que se interponga en mi camino

Kaoru: lo eh pensado bastante y creo que yo no debo ser quien pelee con Butch


	16. Chapter 16

Ya se lo que nos diran quieren matarnos, no tenemos perdon, lo que paso es que nuestros profesores conspiraron para ponernos trabajos de a monton pero al fin terminamos y henos aqui ojala y alguien siga hay para leer esto, espero nos comprendan

la pregunta de hoy es:

¿que animal carnivoro salvaje es su favorito? *tengan en cuanta de que podrian morir los miembros del equipo asi que elijan con cuidado dependiendo del animal sera la gravedad del daño

* * *

-quiero que sepas que ahora que Kaoru no esta con nosotros necesitas una pareja- concluyo Him

-¿QUEEEE?-

-como lo escuchaste, necesitas a alguien que cuide tu espalda, no puedo dejar que te arriesges tanto-

-eso no- reprocho Butch golpeando una pared -no necesito una pareja, no despues de la ultima, a partir de hoy trabajo solo- declaro Butch cruzandose de brasos

-esa no es tu desicion Butch- intervino Him riendose -te ariesgas mucho y no puedo perderte eres indiscpensable en mi plan- intento hacerlo entrar en razon

-¿que plan?- pregunto Butch mirando a su "padre" quien borro su sonrisa al notar lo que había dicho

... esta guerra- se excuso bailando de un lado a otro como siempre

-no comprendo- le dijo Butch girando para ver a su padre sin perderle ni un segundo de vista

-eso no importa por ahora tu compañera sera Sedusa- le informo, en cuanto la chica entro al salón con su sonrisa triunfante mirando a Butch con intensidad.

-¿es ca-baratera?- grito Butch señalándola sin miedo a lo que pensaran -ni de broma- se negó rotundamente dándole la espalda a Him con toda la intención de marcharse

-no te pregunte Butch, es una orden- le grito viendo como el moreno se detuvo en la puerta sin voltea a verlo

-no quiero un compañero, no quiero un equipo, quiero estar solo- dicho esto abrió la puerta dio un paso saliendo de la habitación y Him hablo

-te diré que, o la aceptas como compañera o te remuevo de la misión al escuchar eso Butch se volteo a ver a Him quien tenia una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro

-eso no es justo-

-la vida no es justa Butch, o te adaptas o te vas, es tu decisión- le dijo restando-le importancia sabiendo que Butch jamas abandonaría la "casería" contra Kaoru.

-te odio- grito Butch largándose antes de empeorar las cosas, Sedusa hizo una reverencia y se fue tras él.

-¿no crees que fuiste muy estricto?- pregunto la mujer encapuchada mirando la puerta entreabierta que se cerraba poco a poco.

-necesito a ese chico y para eso tengo que asegurarme que este bien hasta _tenerla-_

_-_estas que esto funcionara- le cuestiono la mujer algo insegura, Him se volteo para verla y sonrió

-creo que valdrá la pena- le dijo levantando la barbilla de la encapuchada, que aun así no se veía su rostro

-yo no estoy tan segura, ese chico, no me da confianza- le contesto tímidamente abrazando a Him como si quisiera que él la protegiera

-haré lo que pueda para que nuestra familia vuelva con nosotros- le prometió Him besándola ella se separo y se coloco en su pecho

-es _tu_ familia- corrigió la mujer y Him sonriente levanto la vista de su _amada_ y sonrió

-si mi familia, pero necesitaran una madre y un padre, necesitamos ser una familia de nuevo- le dijo mientras desabrochaba la capa desde el cuello hasta los pies tiro la capa y la abandonaron en el suelo mientras iban camino a la habitación roja de Him, a pesar de que la oscuridad evitaba ver la cara de esa mujer quien era besada por Him en su cama.

.

Se escucharon unos pequeños golpes en la puerta de Kaoru quien se encontraba jugando con un pequeño muñe-quito Budu de color negro y sus ojos de botón en su cama, los golpes se escucharon nuevamente pero esta vez la puerta se entreabrió dejando ver un ojo rosado y un cabello rojizo.

Kaoru se le quedo viendo esperando que hiciera algo, Momoko al ver que la chica no comenzó a lanzarle cosas y a insultarla -que esperaba que eso pasara- abrió un poco mas la puerta

-¿puedo pasar?- pregunto aun algo tímida, Kaoru se sorprendió por el comportamiento de la pelirroja, la morena se incorporo en su cama y la miro, Momoko pensó que le negaría la entrada así que añadió -traje una película unas golosinas y pizza- dijo mostrando todo.

-ya entra- dijo Kaoru Momoko sonrió un poco y dejo toda la comida y la película en un pequeño mueble que había en su habitación

-gracias... Miyako va a venir en un momento ¿esta bien?- le pregunto mirando a Kaoru con temor

-supongo que si- le resto importancia mirando a su muñeco con una sonrisa

-genial- dijo Momoko y abrió una bolsa de gomistas -¿quieres? son de fruta- le ofreció Kaoru asintió y extendió la mano, Momoko le puso un buen puño en la mano con una sonrisa nerviosa, a Kaoru se le escapo una pequeña risa comiendo la golosina.

-¿que son esos?- pregunto Momoko señalando a cuatro muñecos budu, uno era mas pequeño que los demás y parecía sonreír, aunque era extraño no daba miedo, incluso Momoko quiso abrazarlo, le recordaba a un niño, otro ere el mediano a comparación de los dos mas grandes parecía ser un adolescente otro era grande y tenia un vestido, el otro era enorme y tenia una mascara con una estrella -son lindos-

Kaoru sonrió y miro su pequeño muñeco que tenia en brazos, su cabello estaba atado en una coleta y solo se le veía un botón ya que el otro era cubierto por su cabello.

-Dai, shou, Mitsuko y Tokio- dijo señalándolos -son muñecos budu, no los toques, los conseguí en la india me los dio un brujo me dijo que estaban malditos- dijo moviendo sus brazos de un lado a otro aparentando ser un fantasma, cosa que puso nerviosa a Momoko

-¿mal...malditos?- pregunto tragando saliva y mirando a los pequeños muñecos, Kaoru asintió seriamente -parte del espectáculo para asustarla- y se acerco abriendo la caja de pizza y comiéndose una rebanada.

-Butch dijo que seria bueno que los quemara, pero me parecieron tiernos y no me cobraron así que los conserve, yo me quede con el suyo y el con uno igual pero el decía que le recordaba a mi así que lo conservo-

Momoko no dijo nada, a decir verdad era la primera vez que escuchaba que ella hablara de Butch de esa forma, no había rencor u odio en su voz, solo melancolía momentos que todos sabían que tal vez no volverían porque para ser realistas, tal vez mañana morirían por la culpa de una bala, nadie podía saberlo, la mayoría no volvía del combate...

-Kaoru, lamento mucho haber desconfiado de ti, estuvo mal y no tengo palabras para decir lo mal que me siento...- Momoko desidia dejar el tema de lado o seria malo, ademas de que había ido a disculparse no ha hacer sentir mal a su amiga.

-ya basta- la interrumpió dejando el muñeco junto con los otros -esta bien ya no estoy enojada una visita al gimnasio fue lo que necesitaba le aseguro sonriendo como últimamente lo hacia, Momoko sonrió, le gustaba que sonriera de verdad y no por ocultar lo que sentía en verdad.

-un minuto- dijo analizando lo que Kaoru acababa de decir -¡¿fuiste tu?!- grito señalándola -pensé que alguien había echo un atentado -le grito recordando que había entrado al gimnasio encontrándolo completamente destrozado literalmente.

-no fue para tanto- le dijo Kaoru sonriendo, a decir verdad desquito su frustración muy bien, tanto que no quedo ni la mas mínima gota de rencor hacia su equipo.

-el suelo, las paredes y TODO el material esta echo polvo- le grito Momoko reclamandole, se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta de nuevo

-adelante- dijo Kaoru mientras reia por la cara preocupada de su amiga pelirroja, Miyako entro sonriente

-¿como te sientes Kaoru?- pregunto Miyako mirando a la morena que estaba sonriente

-bien ya no me duele tanto- admitió, pero Miyako no se refería a eso

-entiendo... no tienes que contestar si no quieres- Kaoru comprendió a que se refería y soltó un suspiro

-descuida estoy bien... aunque, lo estuve pensando y creo que no debo ser yo la que deba pelear contra Butch- sus amigas la miraron sorprendida -tranquilas no pienso salirme del equipo... Brick y Boomer son sus hermanos-

-en eso tienes razón- murmuraron ambas, Brick y Boomer deberían ser quienes hablaran con Butch, ahora ellas habían pasado a segundo plano en cuanto a esa familia se trataba.

-cambiando de tema ¿podrian provarse esto?- pidio Miyako mostrando tres bolsas de color negro con ganchos de ropa extendio uno a Momoko y otro a Kaoru, ella se quedo con uno y sonrio feliz.

-¿que es esto?- pregunto Kaoru buscando una explicación abriendo la bolsa

-los nuevos uniformes- Kaoru y Momoko se miraron no comprendiendo -dijeron que necesita vamos una marca-

-¿un tatuaje de químicos no es suficiente?- le devolvio las prendas

-pruébense los quiero ver si les quedan- suplico con una mirada suplicante

-si eso te hace feliz- dijo Momoko quitándose la camiseta y cambiándola por la del uniforme de Miyako, la rubia miro a Kaoru algo triste, la morena soplo un mechon de cabello

-damelo- pidio, Miyako sonrio feliz y le dio su uniforme las tres comenzaron a cambiarse

.

-se ven divinas- grito Miyako cuando al fin terminaron de cambiarse, las tres se vieron en el espejo

El uniforme consistía en un pantalón negro militar que podía transformarse en un short para poder correr a mayor velocidad si se necesitaba, una chaqueta, un cinturón blanco equipado con un pequeño lugar donde guardar una navaja o un cuchillo con una hebilla de color rosa azul y verde -respectivamente- que servia como comunicador y una camiseta rosa azul y verde diseño militar para poder camuflajearse fácilmente ademas de unos guantes negros sin dedos.

-esto es increíble- dijo Momoko mirándose en el espejo

-no estoy segura... pero es muy cómodo y la tela es ligera... supongo que esta bien- Miyako grito emocionada de que les haya gustado

-los hice pensando en el tipo de vida que tenemos-

-son geniales Miyako muchas gracias-

-fue todo un gusto, pero no lo hice sola el profesor me ayudo con el cinturón, y también le hice uno a los chicos-

Boomer se adentro a la habitación agitado, parece que había corrido muy rápido para estar en esa forma, traía un pantalón negro, una chaqueta negra y una camiseta azul oscuro estilo camuflageado incluso el mismo cinturón y unos guantes negros sin dedos y unos tenis negros con pequeños detalles azul metalico, parece que Miyako había trabajado muy rápido

-chicas vengan rápido- pidió Boomer agitado

-¿que ocurre?- pregunto Momoko

-no sabes tocar- grito Kaoru mirando al chico, quien ignoro los comentarios negativos de la morena

-el director nos mando llamar a todos, dijo que era urgente- les informo, las chicas salieron de la habitación extrañadas, rara vez los mandaba hablar a todos, debía ser muy importante

-¡donde esta Brick?- pregunto Momoko preocupada

-el ya esta en la oficina- le dijo Boomer

-andando- tomo el liderazgo Momoko saliendo corriendo al igual que sus amigos.

* * *

De verdad es una conspiración contra nosotras para no terminar esto... los profesores quieren que dejemos esta historia y la dejemos en el olvido, pero no lo haremos, lamentamos haber tardado pero de verdad la tarea estaba en chino y de milagro la terminamos AL FIN , gracias por los reviews y en especial a **ppgz **por su idea de los uniformes, no les pusimos falda porque creimos que seria un inconveniente espero y comprendas

no olviden contestar la pregunta del dia chiao

adelanto:

Brick: es una misión suicida- Brick habla recargado en la pared seriamente mientras Utonio lo veía sin expresion

Momoko: hemos estado en peores lugares- Momoko revisaba un mapa holografíco detenidamente

Boomer: de echo es cuatro contra tres- Momoko, Brick y Kaoru de un lado de la habitación y Miyako, Boomer, Ken y Utonio del otro lado

Miyako: solo hay que hacerlo y vivir para contarlo- Miyako sonríe ante las miradas asesinas de Brick, Momoko y Kaoru

Butch: la nauseas volvieron- Butch hablando con cara de fastidio a Sedusa que estaba frente a el

Kaoru: haremos lo que podamos... mientras la vida no lo permita-


	17. Chapter 17

1° que nada debo decirles que estamos entregando proyectos en la escuela asi que talvez nos retrasemos un poco con todas nuestras historias

2° el animal salvaje saldra pronto no desesperen

3° gracias por los review T.T

la pregunta de hoy es:

¿que tendria que hacer Butch para se aceptado?

* * *

-¿donde esta Brick?- pregunto Momoko preocupada

-el ya esta en la oficina- le dijo Boomer

-andando- tomo el liderazgo Momoko saliendo corriendo al igual que sus amigos

Corrieron por los pasillos, aunque mas de uno se le quedo viendo por el uniforme que traían aunque por la prisa ni siquiera se dieron cuenta, cruzaron la puerta de la oficina a paso seguro.

-Brick ¿que pasa?- pregunto Momoko al verlo recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados con la cabeza gacha al verlos se incorporo, Todos pudieron contemplar el mismo uniforme que Boomer un pantalón negro, una chaqueta negra y una camiseta rojo sangre estilo camuflageado el mismo cinturón y unos guantes negros sin dedos y unos tenis negros con pequeños detalles rojos, la bendita que Momoko le regalo seguía orgullosamente en su mejilla

-no lo se, Utonio dijo que teníamos que estar reunidos- les informo, al parecer no sabia mas que ellos.

-buenos días soldados- saludo Utonio entrando a la oficina, todos al verlo se pusieron firmes -descansen- al escuchar eso todos se recargaron en algún lugar para poner atención a lo que les diría el director.

-los llame porque necesitamos discutir varios aspectos de este equipo- dijo sentándose en su escritorio y apoyando sus codos en la mesa mirándolos a todos.

-aspectos- pregunto Brick frunciendo el ceño

-la confianza por ejemplo- dijo viendo a Kaoru quien lo miraba sin expresión en su rostro

-eso fue un pequeño tropiezo que todos estamos superando, la confianza lleva tiempo pero es bien, juntos podemos hacer lo que sea, mientras la vida no lo permita- todos se quedaron impresionados, Kaoru hablaba con una gran seguridad.

-vaya... siendo así tengo una misión para ustedes, si aceptan- todos se vieron entre si y sonrieron confiados

-¿de que se trata?- pregunto Brick, Utonio sonrió por el comentario y se levanto los chicos se acercaron a una mesa redonda y apareció una pantalla olografíaca donde se veía un país con varias marcas, algunas eran rojas y otras verdes.

-en un bosque de Japón existe una fuerte concentración del químico con el que creemos la cura para Kaoru y la defensa contra el químico negro que ustedes tienen, con la cantidad suficiente todos aquí podríamos tener la misma defensa que ustedes ademas de una posible solución para que las heridas de nuestros soldados sanen con mayor rapidez-

-solo hay un inconveniente- interrumpió Brick recargado en la pared seriamente mientras Utonio lo veía sin expresión esperando que continuara, se acerco y señalo un enorme punto rojo -Japón, todo el país esta unos contra otros, soldados de Him tienen una base muy cerca de donde quieres que vayamos, es una misión suicida-

-Justo por eso los llame a ustedes, ahora son un equipo, no me corrijo **son el único equipo** que tiene una defensa contra el químico de Him y sus habilidades son extraordinarias, la inteligencia y tenacidad de Brick y Momoko la velocidad y agilidad de Boomer y Miyako y la fuerza y el coraje de Kaoru.

-si ustedes no pueden hacerlo, nadie puede- sentencio Utonio y los chicos se vieron incómodos

-el tiene razón- murmuro Boomer por lo bajo tratando de que no lo escucharan aunque no hacia falta todos pensaban lo mismo, todos vieron a Brick, la decisión era suya.

-vamos Brick podemos con esto, hemos estado en peores situaciones- la animo Momoko como una niña pequeña suplicante, eso le recordó a cuando eran niños

"¿podemos Brick, podemos?" preguntaba Momoko de unos 7 años señalando un juego mecánico habían ido al parque de diversiones cuando se escaparon de uno de sus entrenadores.

-jaja esta bien- decía siempre que ella lo miraba con esa expresión -lo haremos- todos gritaron felices, realmente querían ir a otra misión como equipo

-y yo sera la líder- grito Momoko entusiasmada

-en tus sueños- grito Brick -yo soy el líder, el líder siempre es rojo y tu eres rosa hay un mundo de diferencia- le dijo señalando su uniforme

-eso no es cierto- grito Momoko ofendida

-si lo es- intervinieron los demás un poco incómodos

-otra cosa- dijo Utonio seriamente -Ken los acompañara-

-¿queee? tenemos cara de niñeros- gritaron Kaoru, Brick y Momoko molestos

-no estorbare lo prometo- dijo Ken que hasta el momento no había hablado

-quienes estén en contra digan yo- dijo Brick mirando al chico con brazos cruzados

-yo- dijeron Kaoru, Brick y Momoko alzando los brazos -tres contra dos, muy bien el niño se queda- sentencio Kaoru victoriosa -ahora alisten se-

-me temo Kaoru- intervino Miyako -que somos cuatro contra tres Momoko, Brick y Kaoru de un lado de la habitación y Miyako, Boomer, Ken y Utonio del otro lado

-¿que? dijeron los tres molestos -eso no es justo-

-superen lo y vivan-

.

Mientras tanto en el la fortaleza de Him Butch golpeaba a un chico mientras el le regresaba los golpes Butch dio una patada que el chico bloqueo con sus piernas, Butch aprovecho la distracción del chico para darle un golpe en la cara que lo mando a volar hasta estrellarse en la pared, una chica se abalanzo contra el y este solo la tomo por las muñecas y la estrello contra el suelo causando que la chica soltara un alarido.

Entonces otos dos aprovecharon y atacaron de espaldas haciendo que Butch cayera al suelo uno lo levanto y sujeto de los brazos y el otro comenzó a golpearlo sin parar

-es tu fin- grito el chico lanzando una patada, Butch solo se burlo y se libero y tomo de los hombros al que lo sujetaba se impulso y logro saltar en el aire quedando detrás del chico que lo sujetaba haciendo que la patada impactara en la cara del chico -lo siento amigo- se disculpo al ver lo que había echo, Butch se lanzo contra el cayendo ambos al suelo Butch frente al chico quien forcejeaba pero Butch consiguió darle un golpe quebrando le la nariz

Butch se levanto y soltó un suspiro

-si con ese nivel piensan entrar a las fuerzas, sera mejor que vuelvan a casa-

-diablos, se supone que es un entrenamiento- se quejo un chico de unos 18 años

-¿y crees que es mas fácil en el campo de batalla? esto no es nada- dicho esto salio del salón

-Butch ¿estas listo?- grito Sedusa llendo hacia el sonriente mirando como se limpiaba el sudor con una toalla

-para que- pregunto confundido

-para irnos ¿no te dijo tu padre?- pregunto Sedusa, Butch suspiro nuevamente

-no me a dicho nada- replico

-bueno soy tu nueva pareja y nuestra primera misión en equipo es ir a Japon- grito entusiasmada dando saltitos haciendo que sus pechos rebotaran para que Butch los viera

-si creo que si me dijo algo, gracias por recordarme lo las nauseas volvieron... ¿Japon?- pregunto eso ultimo intrigado

-si Japón ¿que sucede?- pregunto Sedusa curiosa, Butch se puso una chaqueta y comenzó a caminar Japón su lugar de origen, no había estado hay desde que tenia 13 años con Kaoru para entrenar y hacer una misión de rescate

-nada... ¿para que quieren que vayamos?- pregunto deteniéndose en un pequeño jardín

-pues... no lo se, en cuanto escuche Japon fui a hacer mi maleta- dijo señalando a la mencionada que tenia en su espalda, Butch soltó otro suspiro y golpeo la cabeza de Sedusa

-¿porque hiciste eso?- grito furiosa sobándose la cabeza

-como lo sospechaba, estas hueca-

-¿como me llamaste?- grito sacando su arma y apuntando a Butch en la cabeza, estés solo sonrió mostrando sus dientes altaneramente

* * *

Lamentamos el retraso T.T pero estamos presionadas ultimamente asi que espero y comprendan, sigo pensando que existe una conspiracion secreta entre profesores que se organizan para hacernos trabajar como locos sin descanzo y nos dejan mares de tareas para que personas como nosotras no pueda seguir tranquilamente sus historias, y todo eso es organizado por alguna mente retorcida y siniestra que trabaja para el gobierno y nos hace perder el tiempo en cosas que no usaremos en nuestra vida... y bueno esas cosas, creo que ahora si me exprese completamente bien jeje espero que nos dejen reviews gracias

no olviden contestar la pregunta del dia

adelanto:

Brick: ¿asi que fue ella?

Momoko: si queremos salir vivos hay que apresurarnos

Boomer: hay que movernos rapido- Todos estan en el suelo escondidos por un arbusto

Miyako: mas haya esta el territorio Him, si se acercan mas nos derribaran- Miyako salta de un helicóptero seguida de los demas

Kaoru: salga...mos-


	18. Chapter 18

1° les advertimos que talvez nos atrasariamos pero a ocurrido algo peor que entregar proyectos finales T.T perdimos nuestra libreta

2° el animal salvaje saldra pronto no desesperen T.T

3° gracias por los review T.T

la pregunta de hoy es:

¿quien merece morir?

* * *

-¿como me llamaste?- grito sacando su arma y apuntando a Butch en la cabeza, estés solo sonrió mostrando sus dientes altaneramente.

Sedusa lo miro con desprecio así que sin pensarlo mucho se dispuso a jalar el gatillo, el disparo se escucho y ambos se quedaron sin palabras, un hombre con cara de mono había levantado el brazo de Sedusa a tiempo para que no le disparara a Butch.

-las armas son para los enemigos- dijo seriamente haciendo que Sedusa se asustara -procura sacarla cuando sea oportuno- le aconsejo soltando su brazo.

-no te metas en mis asuntos- intervino Butch mirando al hombre seriamente.

-como tu superior te prohíbo que me hables así- dijo El cara de mono molesto tomándolo del cuello de la chaqueta

-yo no obedezco ordenes de nadie, y mucho menos de un cara de chimpancé- grito Butch mirándolo molesto y zafándose para después irse de hay

-como me llamaste- grito mojo molesto viendo como el chico se iba de ese lugar

-a donde vas- pregunto Sedusa alcanzado a Butch

-dijiste que iríamos a Japón, no es mi país favorito pero es mejor que estar aquí- dicho esto salieron del comedor

-porque Sedusa es su pareja- pregunto Mojo mientras miraba como la mujer se colgaba del brazo de Butch -no creo que sea de mucha ayuda-

-Sedusa no es un buen soldado-le dijo la encapuchada de Him -solo esta hay para evitar que Butch tenga contacto con cualquier cosa que cause que sus recuerdos vuelvan, siendo onesta no creo que sobreviva- dicho esto comenzo a reirse enfermizamente

Mojo solo la veia con pena, ya que tambien ella era ipnotisada por Him desde hace mucho

.

-no es una suerte que traigamos el nuevo uniforme- dijo Miyako tratando de quitar ese ambiente serio en el que se encontraban

-si que coincidencia- murmuro Kaoru algo ausente, la verdad es que todos estaban concentrados en lo que debían hacer.

Brick entro al lugar recorriendo una cortina y mirándolos a todos pero poniendo toda su atención en Ken que estaba mas que nerviosos, soltó un suspiro y se sentó al lado de Momoko

-nos dejaran 5 kilómetros cerca del objetivo- les dijo todos lo vieron y Ken parecía querer hablar, todos lo vieron esperando que hablara.

-¿porque tan lejos?- Kaoru tenia un vaso con agua en sus manos, ante tal pregunta apretó tanto el vaso que se fracturo en muchos pesados, Miyako puso un brazo en su hombro para que se tranquilizara.

-mas haya es territorio Him, si se acercan mas nos podrían derribar- le dijo Miyako a Ken quien veía muy deprimido a Kaoru por la actitud que tomo, Miyako le sonrió y el se sintio un poco aliviado.

-muy bien hasta aquí llegamos nosotros- dijo Boomer mirando la hora dicho esto todos asintieron y se alistaron con varias cosas y asegurándose de tener todo ademas de un arma en las manos, y un paracaídas en la espalda.

Ken estaba batallando un poco y Kaoru rodó los ojos

-lo haces mal- dijo dejando su arma de lado y poniéndose de cuclillas para ayudarlo.

-gra-gracias- dijo mientras Kaoru le colocaba bien el paracaídas el estaba algo sonrojado, a pesar de que ella era muy agresiva era linda, la morena vio que Ken la veia y el desvio la mirada.

-muy bien nos vemos en tierra- dijo Miyako lanzandose al vacio como si nada

Ken se puso en la orilla y miro hacia abajo y retrocedio

-no puedo hacerlo- dijo asustado, todos se miraron preocupados, Kaoru suspiro

-por eso odio traer novatos- dijo Brick molesto cruzandose de brazos, Momoko rodo los ojos y Boomer, bueno Boomer sabia que eso pasaria

-no pasa nada- lo tranquilizo Kaoru sonriendo y le dio su mano, el la tomo y en cuanto lo hizo Kaoru lo lanzo del avion de una patada.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- gritaba asustado

-no habrira el paracaidas- dijo Boomer alarmado, todos se lanzaron dandole poca importancia, Momoko alzanzo en pleno vuelo a Ken y tiro de su cuerda abrazando a Ken quien estaba llorando.

Aterrisaron en un bosque bastante frondoso, donde Miyako los esperaba oculta al ver como Momoko tenia abrazado a Ken, Brick se les acerco y le entrego un rifle de corto alcance, Ken apenas podia cargarlo.

Momoko se echo a reir por eso, un momento después llego Kaoru pero antes de aterrizar su paracaidas se atoro en un arbol quedando a varios metros en el aire.

-¿te ayudamos?- pregunto Boomer mirando como ella quedo colgada e inmóvil como un títere ella acintio y Brick lanzo una navaja que corto todas las cuerdas.

-sujetate- dijo Ken mirando como inevitablemente caía al suelo, Kaoru sonrio confiada haciendo varias piruetas en el aire aterrizo perfectamente de rodillas, se levanto y se quito la mochila de la espalda que ahora era inútil -eso fue increíble-

los demás ignoraron el comentario y emprendieron la marcha, Ken trato de alcanzarlos trotando mientras ellos solo caminaban, en eso Miyako se detubo causando que los demás tambien lo hicieran

-¿que ocurre?- pregunto Brick mirando como la rubia tocaba el suelo con la palma de su mano

-algo se acerca...cubrance- advirtio escondiéndose en un arbusto, todos la siguieron, Ken aparecio mirando para todas direcciones buscándolos

-esto es malo- dijo el niño asustado de que lo hayan abandonado a su suerte, en eso una mano aparecio del arbusto jalándolo -ahh- el chico iba a gritar pero la mano de Brick lo evito de una forma poco amable.

-cállate mocoso- le ordeno, todos se quedaron en silencio, después de unos segundos unas camionetas cruzaron por hay con el logo de Him cuando desaparecieron de su vista todos salieron del escondite

-hay que movernos rapido- dijo Boomer sacudiéndose el polvo y mirando seriamente las camionetas

-no seria mejor esperar un poco, podrían pasar mas de esas cosas- dijo Ken mirando a los chicos.

-no podemos hacer eso, pronto anochecerá y no conocemos el terreno- dijo Momoko seriamente

-ademas de que activaran el radar- murmuro Kaoru pensativa, pero Boomer; que estaba al lado de ella alcanzo a escuchar

-¿que radar?- pregunto, Kaoru lo miro confusa pero despues capto el comentario.

-todo cuartel Him tiene un radar- explico comenzando a avansar al igual que los demas que le prestaban atencion -lo activan en cuanto se oculta en sol y funciona en tierra, si una serpiente se arrastra ellos pueden saberlo-

-eso es malo, con mas razon hay que apresurar el paso- dijo Brick los demás asintieron acelerando el paso, Ken se estaba quedando atras lo que Kaoru noto y le ofresio su mano, el desconfio por lo ultimo que le hizo asi que decidio no tomarla

-si no la tomas te lanzare de la montaña- lo amenazo Ken no dudo en esas palabras asi que la tomo enseguida, Kaoru comenzo a correr para alcanzar a los demas mientras Ken era literalmente arrastrado

-¿como puede ir tan rapido con mi peso?- dijo Ken mirando a Kaoru asombrado.

Los demas se detubieron haciendo que Ken agradeciera

-y bien genio ¿por donde?- pregunto Boomer mirando con una sonrisa a Ken, el saco de su mochila un extraño aparato y comenzo a moverlo de un lado a otro hasta que sono obteniendo lecturas.

-hay- dijo señalando una cueva que estaba arriba de ellos -esto sera complicado- murmuro

-no lo creo- dijo Kaoru saltando varias rocas hasta llegar a la cima de su sinturon saco una cuerda y la ato a un arbol luego la lanzo hasta llegar al suelo donde todos se encontraban.

-quien primero- pregunto Boomer todos lo vieron a el quien solo sonrio nervioso -bien- dijo atando la cuerda a su cintura y comenzando a escalar miro al lado derecho y estaba Miyako escalando la montaña y sonrio

-una carrera- dijo ella sonriente, Boomer miro abajo sonrojado y sonrio

-acepto- dijo los dos hacientieron y comenzaron a trepar lo mas rapido que pudieron llegando Boomer primero por unos segundos agotado

-bien echo Miyako- la animo Boomer con una sonrisa haciendo que Miyako se sonrojara -la proxima vez te dare ventaja-

-eso no, yo ganare- dijo decidida, después la cuerda fue lanzada nuevamente esta vez Momoko la tomo y miro a Brick quien ya se preparaba para trepar por la montaña.

-ahora- gritaron al mismo tiempo y treparon llegando al mismo tiempo -bien echo- se dijeron los dos

lanzaron la cuerda haciendo que Ken la atara y tratara de subir pero no lo consiguio despues de varios intentos

-no tenemos todo el dia- grito Kaoru molesta de la espera, Ken se puso rojo de vergüenza, Kaoru tomo la cuerda y comenzo a jalar, los demas solo veian eso -por eso odio traer novatos- le entrego la cuerda a Boomer y Miyako quienes la vieron extrañados

-fue su idea traerlo, háganse responsables- les dijo molesta, Boomer tomo la cuerda y cayo al suelo siendo arrastrado

-¿cuanto pesa?- pregunto lebantandose y jalando la cuerda, Miyako lo ayudo

-se preocupan por el peso ¿como pudo cargarlo?- pregunto Momoko mirando a Kaoru entrando a la cueba

Unos minutos despues consiguieron que el niño llegara a la cima y se pusieron a descanzar Brick se les acerco con los brazos cruzados

-no es hora de dormir faltan dos horas para que anochesca, tenemos el tiempo encima arriba- ordeno Brick entrando a la cueva, los demas soltaron un suspiro y se lebantaron.

-si queremos salir vivos hay que apresurarnos- les dijo seria tomando un frasco juntando unas piedras de color blanco bastante extrañas, los demás la igualaron

.

-agente Sedusa reportandose al deber- dijo Sedusa entrando al cuartel saludando firmemente haciendo que sus pechos reboten en lo que hace sus movimientos, cosa que hacia aproposito haciendo que mas de uno se le quedara viendo, Butch entro detras de ella ignorandola

-llegamos- dijo Butch restandole importancia, un hombre de cabello cafe se les hacerco parecia ser el teniente

-Butch Him... debes ser el hijo de nuestro lider aunque sinceramente no se parecen en nada- dijo el hombre cruzandose de brazos mirando al chico

-la verdad no soy su hijo el me adopto por asi decirlo, no es mi padre verdadero ya que el de verdad murio- le conto seriamente, el hombre lo analizaba seriamente como si lo hubiera visto antes.

-ya veo... en realidad te pareces mucho a un hombre que conoce hace mucho, mismas facciones y esa actitud de confianza y alboroto- dijo recordando a su viejo colega

-¿que le paso a ese hombre- pregunto Butch interesado, el hombre se encojio de hombros

-lo ultimo que supe de el es que fue asesinado junto con su esposa- le conto algo melancolico

-lo lamento- dijo Butch, cosa que hasta a el le impresiono -si no le importa ¿cual era el nombre de su amigo?- Sedusa noto la esperanza en su voz asi que decidio intervenir

-olvidandonos de esos muertos- el comentario hizo que ambos quicieran darle un tiro -¿podrian decirnos para que estamos aqui?- dijo con una sonrisa vastante molesta

-tenemos informes de que la resistencia encontro un quimico que contrapone al quimico negro de Him-

-¿y?-

-es peligroso que ellos consigan un arma de tal calibre, ademas de que un material que ellos necesitan esta muy cerca de aqui, sospechasmos que vendral por el tarde o temprano, por eso los llamamos-

-si querian el quimico, ¿porque no simplemente se lo pidieron a los recolectores y nos ahorrabamos el viaje- dijo Butch cruzado de brazos

-no queremos el quimico para nosotros, queremos destruirlo- le contesto sonriendo -y por lo que me han contado, hacer volar cosas es tu especialidad- Butch sonrio ampliamente y su mirada cambio a una vastante macabra.

.

-LISTO- dijo Boomer terminando de recolectar las pidras limpiandose el sudor de la frente

-que bien, y tenemos media hora antes de que el radar sea activado- dijo Brick sonriendo mientras guardaba el quimico en su mochila -Ken llama a lo que sea que nos baya a recoger- pidio el chico alegre

-enseguida- dijo buscando su radio en la mochila que traia

-bien salga...mos- dijo Kaoru pero antes de terminar miro a la entrada de la cueva a Butch mirandola como si no fuera real -butch-

Todos voltearon viendo a Butch y a Sedusa en la entrada

-vaya, vaya, que tenemos aqui- dijo sedusa soltando una carcajada

-Kaoru...- murmuro Butch temblando un poco apenas se notaba, cerro los ojos y despues sonrio macabramente

-Butch... esa mirada- dijo recordando su ultima pelea y la mirada asesina que tenia

-te conosco- dijo Momoko mirando a Sedusa -eres la que me disparo en Italia- dijo señalandola, sedusa sonrio

-asi que fue ella- dijo Brick mirando a Sedusa con odio, cosa que le dio un poco de miedo, pero Butch la puso detras de el, en forma de proteccion. Kaoru apreto los puños por tal accion al igual que Brick que miraba a Butch molesto.

Kaoru miro a los ojos a Butch mirando sus ojos directamente, el tambien la veia seriamente aun con un brazo elevado para hacer una barrera entre ellos y Sedusa, Kaoru apreto los dientes molesta y Butch solo la veia serio, de repente sintio unas inmensas ganas de irse sobre la morena, en todas las formas conocidas

* * *

Lamentamos el retraso T.T a surjido un problema, tenemos una libreta donde teniamos todas las ideas de lo que pasaria en la historia y ha desaparecido, la buscamos por todos lados pero no aparece asi que tratamos de recordar la mayoria de las cosas que teniamos escritas de verdad lo sentimos mucho aun asi gracias por esperar con paciencia y por sus reviews

adelanto:

Brick: no me pienso mover de aqui -Brick esta bendando la pierna de Momoko con un pequeño sonrojo

Momoko: esto ya es personal - Momoko y sedusa comienzan a pelear

Boomer: esta bien... ese chico es Brick y yo soy Boomer, somos tus hermanos -Boomer esta hablando con Butch mientras el sale de la cueva restandole importancia

Miyako: el olor de su sangre los atrajo- todo el equipo es rodeado por animales salvajes

Butch: mi pelea no es contigo, es con ella- Kaoru esta siendo asfixiada por Butch

Kaoru: corran- Kaoru patea a Butch haciendo que ambos caigan por la montaña mientras los demas salen de la cueba


	19. Chapter 19

hola a todos, felices fiestas, tengo una buena explicacion para este retraso, por el motivo de las fiestas y todo eso nos ha sido imposible acercarnos a la computadora por lo cual pedimos disculpas, lo bueno es que estamos de vuelta, pero sera mejor dejar de dar escusas y ponernos a trabajar

la pregunta de hoy es... es... diablos nada me llega... okey agamos esto sujerencias lo que se les ocurra todo se vale esepto que tengan unicornios ¬¬

Ania: pero los unicornios son lindos

Karla: no dije todo menos unicornios y punto, enserio cualquier cosa

* * *

-no esperaba esto- dijo Butch mientras aun sonreia -yo que esperaba no tener que pelear- dicho eso solto una carcajada enfermisa

-te conosco- dijo Momoko mirando a Sedusa -eres la que me disparo en Italia- dijo señalandola, sedusa sonrio

-asi que fue ella- dijo Brick mirando a Sedusa con odio, cosa que le dio un poco de miedo, pero Butch la puso detras de el, en forma de protección. Kaoru apretó los puños por tal acción al igual que Brick que miraba a Butch molesto.

Brick trono sus nudillos mientras una sombra cubria sus ojos y una sonrisa macabra decoraba su rostro, incluso Butch lo miro esperando que hiciera

-espero que estes lista para conocer a tu creador- dijio Momoko apartando a Brick con un aura aun mas peligrosa a simple vista

-no lo creo- dijo Sedusa mientras apartaba su cabello de su rostro coqueta mente -no peleo con chicas sin pechos- dijo para después soltar una risita, todos al escuchar eso miraron a Momoko quien tenia un tic en el ojo por el comentario

-ahora si es personal- grito furiosa, Sedusa trago saliva y salio corriendo de la cueva siendo seguida por Momoko echa una fiera a tal grado que incluso Butch se hizo a un lado y soltó un suspiro al verlos

-Momoko- gritaron todos al ver como la chica salia corriendo

-los alcanzo luego me encargare de esta- grito Momoko sin mirar atras, Brick miro a su equipo quienes solo hacintieron y Brick sin pensarlo dos veces fue a seguir a las dos.

-Brick- grito Boomer preocupado por su hermano

El pelirojo paso al lado de Butch quien no se molesto en mover un solo musculo al evitar que pasara, solo tenia los ojos fijos en una persona y esa era Kaoru, la chica lo noto y se quedo hay parada frente a el seria, pasaron varios minutos hasta que Butch finalmente se lanzo contra Kaoru ella esquivo varios ataques pero no pudo evitar otros, finalmente Butch lanzo una patada que la dejo tirada en el suelo, Butch se subio encima y la inmovilizo de brazos y piernas.

-dejala- grito Miyako corriendo hacia ella, pero Butch fue mas rapido y saco su cuchillo poniendolo en la garganta de Kaoru mientras reia, Miyako retrocedio lentamente junto con Boomer

-Ken llama al avion- le ordeno Kaoru tratando de safarse, el niño estaba en shock -Ken- grito nuevamente haciendo que el chico pudiera reaccionar y comenzar a usar la radio.

-no hay señal aqui- dijo Ken asustado y palido, todos se angustiaron por eso

-que pena- dijo Butch quitando el cuchillo de la garganta de Kaoru -les propongo algo, ustedes dejan aqui todo ese material y los dejare vivir- dijo Butch lebantandose lentamente de Kaoru quien se lebanto

-como esclavos ¿me equivoco?- dijo seriamente la chica mirandolo mientras el solo estaba con una sonrisa maliciosa, Butch desvio la mirada hacia Boomer que estaba mirandolo como si quisiera ver algo en el algo que Butch no comprendia.

-¿quienes son ellos Kaoru?- pregunto Butch señalando con la navaja a los rubios, pero en especifico a Boomer.

-Si te lo digo no nos creerias- contesto Boomer con una sonrisa de medio lado, Butch sonrió de igual manera justo en ese momento Miyako cubrio su rostro con su mano, de verdad tenían que ser hermanos tenían la misma sonrisa, sin duda eran parientes.

-¿porque no lo intentas?-

-Bien- dijo Boomer, despues solto un suspiro -yo soy Boomer y el chico pelirojo es Brick, somos tus hermanos-

Butch se quedo un minuto en shock mientras la informacion era procesada por su cerebro.

-¿que?- fue lo unico que dijo antes de recivir una patada en la quijada cortecia de Kaoru

-corran- grito Kaoru, Miyako ayudo a Ken a salir para luego irse a la fuga, Butch se recompuso de ese golpe que lo aturdio un poco y miro a Boomer quien lo miraba preocupado, ¿acaso ese chico hablaba enserio? Butch simplemente no podia creerselo.

Kaoru tomo a Boomer del brazo arrastrandolo para que saliera -espera- le pidio a Kaoru forcegeando con ella, despues vio a Butch quien se lebantaba con la navaja en la mano -dije la verdad- lo miro suplicante -por favor-

-lo siento chico- repuso Butch -pero mi pelea no es contigo- Boomer entro en shock por lo que dijo fue tal la impresion que no pudo reaccionar cuando Butch se acerco a el con la navaja, pero antes que siquiera lo tocara Kaoru se puso en medio.

-hermana- dijo con burla, Kaoru tenia una mirada seria -como quieras- dijo y comenzando a pelear entre los dos, la mirada de el pelirojo cambio y Kaoru pudo notarlo claramente, Butch tomo a Kaoru por un brazo y ella tratando de resistir el dolor golpeo su entrepierna, Butch retrocedio por el dolor mientras la chica aprovecho para derribarlo, ambos comenzaron a rodar sin darse cuenta que iban directo al precipicio, finalmente Butch quedo sobre ella, Kaoru como pudo pateo su estomago y el se lebanto Kaoru hizo lo mismo y lo pateo, ambos cayeron al precipicio perdiendo el equilibrio

.

-quedate quieta- gritaba Sedusa disparando como loca mientras Momoko se escondia entre los arboles

-¿porque diablos haria eso?- grito la peliroja mientras rasgaba su ropa para tratar de sanar su herida que tenia en la pierna, apenas fue un rose pero la hemorragia no paraba, antes de que Sedusa sacara su arma la pelea era cuerpo a cuerpo, Sedusa apenas la toco en comparacion, pero tenia varias heridas.

Momoko se lebanto firmemente y convirtio su pantalon en un short, ahora tenia mas movilidad, saco su rifle y por desgracia no podia disparar desde ese punto, miro a su alrededor y mientras presionaba su pierna corrio hasta detras de una roca, pero cuanto iba a llegar, Sedusa le disparo justo en el hombro provocando que Momoko cayera de espalda, la mujer se acerco mientras sonreia retorcidamente.

-asi esta mejor- dijo sonriente y se puso sobre ella despues lamió su mejilla Momoko quedo en shock ante eso Sedusa rio -eres muy bonita, tal vez por eso seas tan buena adversaria- Momoko apenas podia moverse pero estiro su brazo para alcanzar su rifle, Sedusa lo aparto aun mas -mirate, aun asi no eres competencia para mi- dijo molesta y toco el pecho de Momoko haciendo que esta se sonrojara a morir, Sedusa comenzo a manocearla provocando que momoko se retorciera de horror pero aun asi con un sonrojo -aun eres solo una chiquilla-

Mierda, era la unica palabra en la que MOmoko pensaba, jamas se habia sentido tan humillada y violada, como era posible que se sintiera asi con una mujer que con un hombre, Mierda.

-nos vemos tabla- se despidio Sedusa apuntandole justo en la cabeza, en ese momento se escucho un disparo, Momoko estaba llena de sangre al igual que Sedusa, hasta que la mano de un chico retiro el cuerpo de sedusa de el de Momoko, era Brick

-nos vemos hueca- dijo el chico mientras lebantaba a Momoko lentamente mientras sonreia -¿estas bien?- le pregunto preocupado mientras se ponia de rodillas para estar a la altura de Momoko quien seguia roja

-si, gracias- le dijo mientras miraba hacia otro lado -te tardaste- le dijo molesta

-me perdi un poco, no es mi culpa que hayas corrido como desesperada- dijo mientras se sonrojaba igual que ella

de su chaqueta saco un pedaso de venda y comenzo a vendar la pantorrilla de Momoko cosa que lo ponia nervioso

-tabla...- murmuro Momoko un poco apenada -de verdad es tan molesto-

-no creo que seas una tabla- dijo Brick un poco avergonzado de que el haya dicho eso -la verdad no creo que importe mucho eso, pero si te hace sentir mejor, te conosco de toda la vida Momoko, creo que tienes un bonito cuerpo- despues vio a MOmoko con su sonrisa blanca y se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba completamente roja, despues de eso Brick se dio cuenta de lo que habia dicho.

-cambiando de tema ¿dejaste a todos con el psicopata de Butch?- grito alarmada, Brick reacciono y se dio un golpe a si mismo, en que diablos estaba pensando.

-tienes razon hay que volver- dijo Brick ayudando a Momoko quien aun seguia sangrando un poco del hombro dejando atras el cuerpo de sedusa sin ver que de la boca de este ademas de sangre salio una pequeña cantidad de polvo negro que rapidamente se elevo en el cielo hacia alguna direccion desapareciendo.

.

Him estaba en su trono mirando a traves de una pantalla a Brick ayudando a Momoko a caminar mientras abansaban, estaba serio y al parecer un poco fastidiado.

-se lo dije mi señor, debio mandar a otra persona, Sedusa era una incompetente- le decia la mujer emcapuchada mientras miraba al mismo lugar

-tienes razon, pero quiero comprovar algo- murmuro con una sonrisa malevola, justo en ese momento se rompio una ventana de entre los vidrios rotos se contemplaba un polvo negro que se retorcia hasta que formo el cuerpo de una persona, una mujer desnuda. Sedusa. quien se veia debil y moribunda.

-asi que tenia razon- dijo Him sonriendo victorioso

-Señor Him- decia a duras penas Sedusa mientras se arrastraba entre los vidrios para llegar hasta Him quien solo la veia aburrido, Sedusa subio los escalones para llegar, cuando al fin llego la encapuchada la pateo haciendo que fuera escaleras abajo, por tal acto la mujer comenzo a reir

-Me fallaste- dijo Him simplemente, Sedusa miro al suelo llena de verguenza y humillacion

-pido mil disculpas- dijo entre lagrimas, Him se lebanto de su trono y comenzo a bajar los escalones, la mujer lo siguio, Him tomo a Sedusa de la barbilla, la encapuchada lebanto su brazo del cual salio un polvo negro que formo un espejo, Sedusa pudo verse claramente en el, al hacerlo se asusto a si misma estaba llena de heridas y aun tenia la marca de la bala que resivio -lo siento, lo siento- repetia sin sesar

-Si vuelves a fallar, yo mismo te asesinare- la amenazo, Sedusa sonrio ante esa oportunidad que se le volvia a brindar, la mujer encapuchada la envolvio con polvo negro

.

-haaaa- grito Kaoru al darle un golpe en el estomago a Butch, el tomo su brazo y le dio buelta aplicandole una llave, Kaoru le dio un golpe en las piernas haciendo que el cayera al suelo ella se puso sobre el inmovilisandolo.

-bien hecho hermana- dio Butch comenzando a reir como lunatico, Kaoru oculto la vista en su fleco -has hecho un buen trabajo- decia entre risas -esa es mi hermana jajaja- comenzo a reir hasta que algo cayo en su mejilla, algo humedo, llebo su mano a su mejilla y se dio cuenta de que no era sangre, era cristalino y salado

Butch miro a Kaoru quien seguia ocultando su vista en su fleco y lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas

-devuelvemelo- susurro Kaoru triste -regresa- grito lebantando la vista -quiero que Butch, vuelva, tu no eres Butch tu no eres mi hermano asi que deja de llamarme asi- Grito lebantandose -Butch... nisiquiera el es mi hermano- murmuro y desidio irse no sin antes golpear a Butch en el estomago.

* * *

tengo buenas noticias LA LIBRETA A APARECIDO al fin la encontramos asi que eso ayudo a que terminaramos mas rapido, en realidad hasta comenzabamos a pensar en eliminar la historia y luego la encontre o si la encontre gracias a dios T.T OuO nwn

adelanto:

Brick: ¿a donde vas?

Momoko: que te importa -Momoko se va corriendo dejando a los chicos molestos

Boomer: es mi hermano

Miyako: no por eso tienes que seguirlo como un perro faldero -Boomer trata de tocar a Miyako pero ella retrocede con la mirada atonita

Butch: Kaoru

Kaoru: Butch


	20. Chapter 20

hola se lo que piensan decirme ¿acaso esta chica no piensa actualizar rapido alguna de sus historias? la respuesta a esa pregunta es muy complicada, SI SI QUIERO ACTUALIZAR no saben cuanto quiero hacelo, pero tengo muchas historias en proceso y no se que hacer estoy desesperada, tengo muchas ideas y siento que tengo mucha presion ya que ademas de esto tambien tengo cosas que hacer, cuidar a mis hermanas, inscribirme en la preparatoria, mantener mi vida "normal" y muchas otras cosas, asi que porfavor no me jusguen y traten de comprender que si me sentro en una historia las demas podrian quedar en el olvido y eso es lo que no quiero hacer T.T

se lo que piensan ¿a quien le interesa tu vida? pues a nadie asi que ignoren lo de arriba y si quieren insultarme haganlo.

la pregunta del dia n.n (lo se soy bipolar) :

¿quien quiere matar a Sedusa?*

*esto es un concurso el que conteste podra aparecer en el siguiente episodio n.n solo manden su descripcion (uniforme ojos cara, cuerpo, cabello, actitud etc.) y como la matarian, la persona que tenga mas imaginacion saldra en el siguiente episodio DE VERDAD, no faltes

* * *

-mi señor hay algo que no comprendo- dijo la encapuchada mirando el espectaculo de los chicos en su base por medio de una pantalla rodeada de un polvo negro que giraba -¿como es que Sedusa pudo venir hasta aqui?-

-veras querida, cuando ella fue derrotada penso que seria su fin, pero ella simplemente se nego a la idea de morir, asi que por vanidad o por orgullo ella simplemente gracias a los polvos que le di fue capas de llegar hasta aqui por la ambicion de venganza, poder y bellesa- explico Him mirando a Sedusa nuevamente en la pantalla

-parece que ha llegado-

-si, me pregunto que estara haciendo- dijo Him con una sonrisa al mirar a Sedusa siendo acorralada por lobos pero ella solo sonreia con una sonrisa afilada -sea lo que sea, esto sera interesante-

.

Brick y Momoko se seguían moviendo tratando de no ser descubiertos, ya que Butch había encendido la alarma y había muchas patrullas revisando el perímetro para suerte de ambos no se habían topado con ninguna pero Brick seguía preocupado tanto por Momoko como por el resto de su equipo.

Brick se detuvo al igual que Momoko, cuando sintieron que alguien los estaba mirando, se giraron lentamente hasta que vieron arriba de un árbol Brick rápidamente saco su arma y apunto a la persona que movía las hojas de los arboles, la persona se sujeto al tronco con las piernas después se fue hacia atrás, provocando que colgara de cabeza.

-chicos ¿que hacen?- pregunto Kaoru mirándolos de cabeza un tanto divertida, Brick soltó un suspiro de alivio y guardo su arma

-Momoko, Brick ¿están bien?- pregunto Miyako a lo lejos acercándose con Boomer y Ken, cuando llegaron la rubia abrazo a su amiga.

-de maravilla- dijo Brick mirando las heridas de Momoko, Boomer tambien las noto

-esta herida- exclamo alarmado, Miyako retrocedio un poco dandose cuenta

-he estado peor- dijo mientras sonreia -pero ahora hay que movernos- dijo en susurro -por haya- grito y todos fueron, Kaoru bajo del arbol y los siguio, Momoko los guiaba de un lugar a otro, entonces se detubo para descanzar.

Justo en ese momento una patrulla paso por donde ellos estaban anteriormente

-¿como sabias que pasarian por hay- preguto Kaoru impresionada

-te dije que confiaras mas en mi- exclamo sonriendo, entonces se dio cuenta de que la morena estaba en peores condiciones que ella y aun asi no emitia queja alguna

-no puede ser- grito Ken todos lo miraron

-¿que ocurre?- pregunto Brick mirando al chico que parecia enloqueseria en cualquier momento

-aqui hay mucha interferencia, no podemos irnos desde aqui- todos se quedaron sin decir nada -significa que tenemos que ir a un terreno mas alto si no queremos que nos atrapen -y si eso no funciona, tendremos que conseguir la forma de ir a la base de la resistencia-

-eso si que es genial ¿sabes que tan lejos esta eso de aqui?- pregunto Momoko sintiendo que sus fuerzas la abandonaban de solo pensar en recorrer trecientos kilómetros para estar a salvo

-ya estaras contenta- grito Brick a momoko molesto

-¿perdon?- pregunto ella atonita por lo que escuhaba

-tu querias venir por aqui-

-¿entonces es mi culpa?-

-pues no es mi culpa- se defendio cruzandose de brazos

-espera un segundo- intervino Kaoru mirando al pelirojo -si hubieramos ido por donde tu querias nos hubieran encontrado, Momoko evito eso- la defendio

-si pero ahora estamos en la direccion equivocada, ella nos trajo al pie de la montaña y deberiamos estar en la cima-

-si pero tu sabias que no tenia centido de la orientacion y aun asi decidiste escucharla- tambien Miyako se interpuso entre Brick y Momoko

-esta no es mi culpa- grito molesto

-Brick tiene razon ella es la causante de que estemos perdidos- lo defendio Boomer metiendose en la pelea.

-es culpa de Brick ¿que clase de lider deja que otros tomen las deciciones importantes-

-no es verdad, Brick no tiene la culpa Miyako te equivocas-

-¿yo me equivoco?- grito Molesta la rubia -desde que lo encontraste no haces nada mas que hacer lo que te dice-

-es mi hermano- se justifico

-no por eso tienes que hacer lo que te dice ni seguirlo como un perro faldero- Boomer estaba echo una fiera

-¿y tu que sabes de eso? la ultima vez que estuviste con tu hermano tenias cuatro años- Boomer se cubro la boca al darse cuenta de lo que habia dicho, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Miyako se dio la vuelta y se echo a correr sin rumbo -Miyako espera- grito Boomer

-bien echo idiota- le dijo Kaoru a ambos hermanos corriendo para alcanzar a su amiga

-todo esto es tu culpa- grito Brick mirando a Momoko -tu querias ser la lider, y aqui lo tienes, nadie dijo que era facil verdad, me da verguenza decir que estamos en el mismo equipo-

-¿eso es lo que piensas?- pregunto la peliroja ofendida

-se queda corto- admitio serio

-bien- grito la chica dando la vuelta y echandose a correr

-¿a donde vas?-

-que te importa- Momoko se va corriendo dejando a los chicos molestos.

Pasaron diez minutos y las chicas no habian regresado, comenzaba a oscurecer, Brick y Boomer sentian que iban a perder la cabeza, estaban preocupados ¿y si les paso algo? ¿y si las capturaron y ahora las torturaban para sacarles informacion?

-sera mejor que bayamos a buscarlas- admitio Brick recargando su arma y lebantandose de un tronco, Ken parecia no tener exito con la señal, otra cosa en su contra, miro a Boomer quien solo miraba el suelo con una sombria mirada y su labio temblaba, parecia preocupado, puso una mano sobre su hombro y el rubio lo miro preocupado.

-Boomer eres el mas rapido, corre por donde ellas se fueron, nosotros te alcanzaremos, debes encontrarlas- el chico se lebanto y solto un suspiro mirando a su hermano -cuidate-

-lo mismo digo- dicho eso Boomer corrio en direccion a las chicas, Brick se quedo atras con Ken pero eso no importaba ahora, Brick estaria a salvo, por algo era el lider ¿no?.

en un lugar con pocos arboles, Boomer freno en seco al ver que las chicas estaban hay

-Miyako- grito emocionado, las chicas lo miraron preocupadas -¿estan bien?- pregunto acercandose lentamente -escuchen chicas, se que estan molestas conmigo, pero este lugar no es seguro...- se acerco dando un paso adelante, las chicas por su cuenta retrocedieron -chicas por favor- suplico Boomer.

-no te muevas- le dijo Momoko seria

-¿de que hablan?- les pregunto extrañado -este no es el momento vamos- Kaoru le apunto y disparo, la bala roso a Boomer, el se giro mirando a un animal gigante detras de el muerto, escucho un gruñido y lebanto la vista habia mas de ellos.

-Boomer- grito Miyako asustada por el rubio

-lindo gatito- decia Boomer nervioso al ver almenos seis panteras a su alrededor, las chicas fueron lentamente con el -son una manada-

-tenemos peores problemas- dijo Kaoru notando tambien lobos acercandose

entonces escucharon los gritos desgarradores de un chico que todos reconocieron -¿Ken?- gritaron todos, en ese momento Brick y Ken aparecieron detras de ellos con mas pumas y lobos, entonces se reunieron con los chicos dandose cuenta de que estaban encerrados

-no creo que sean muy amigables- murmuro Miyako asustada

-no asi no- grito Ken llorando

-no ayudas- grito Kaoru molesta con Ken

-parece que la sangre de Momoko los atrajo- murmuro Boomer al ver como una pequeña emorragia seguia escurriendo desde su hombro, Brick la miro imprecionado, el jamas la habia notado.

-este no es...mi...dia- dijo tratando de matener el conocimiento, pero fue en vano se desvanecio cayendo al suelo, Brick la tomo antes de que eso pasara mientras la miraba preocupado

-saldremos de aqui- le susurro, al sentirse responsable si algo le llegaba a pasar a Momoko -te lo prometo- la acomodo y se lebanto despues miro a los animales que parecian estar analizando cuando era el momento presiso para atacar.

-ha perdido mucha sangre, dejo su rastro y asi fue como nos siguieron- dijo Miyako acercandose a su amiga junto con Ken, Brick aun seguia serio

-¿y bien? ¿que hacemos lider?- pregunto Kaoru recargando su arma mientras trataba de luchar contra las heridas que ya tenia, sabia que si no salia de hay, no tardaria mucho en pasarle lo mismo que a Momoko y todos terminarian muertos.

-muy bien aremos esto- dijo Brick analizando todo finalmente, -Ken y Miyako cuiden a Momoko, Boomer y Kaoru conmigo, nos desaremos de estas cosas.

-¿que esperan mis presiosidades?- se escucho una voz por todo el lugar, una voz muy conocida por todos -ataquen- ordeno la voz y los lobos y panteras comenzaron a abanzar hacia los chicos.

Brick disparaba desde una distancia segura desde un arbol, los pumas trataban se subir pero el los eliminaba mientras tambien protegia a los demas, despues de todo era el mejor flancotirador de su edad.

Boomer corrio hacia ellos y mientras esquivaba los ataques los mataba, para el eso no era muy agradable, despues de todo eran animales, pero si era para que Miyako estuviera a salvo seria capaz de hacerlo.

Kaoru se movia agilmente con dos navajas mientras cortaba a las panteras, pero era cada vez mas lenta y comenzaba a ver borroso

-son demasiados- dijo todos la escucharon -estoy exausta- sentia como sus piernas comenzaban a temblar, Brick la miro y se preocupo

-aguanta un poco Kaoru- grito disparo como loco formando un camino hasta ella y bajo del arbol -cuidado- grito mirando como un enorme lobo se disponia a atacarla, la chica cayo de rodillas exausta, entonces una sombra la aparto del peligro mientras la cargaba.

Kaoru abrio los ojos pudiendo ver claramente a su salvador con esa tipica sonrisa arrogante y orgullosa de si mismo cada vez que le salvaba el pellejo, y que tanto sacaba de quicio a la morena aun despues de estar al borde del colapso, ese idiota siempre sonreia.

-Butch- dijeron todos asombrados

-hola, Kaoru saludo aun con la sonrisa a la morena -¿sigues teniendo tendencias suicidas?- bromeo

* * *

¿ustedes creen que deberiamos eliminar la historia? porque yo lo considero ultimamente mmm... no no es verdad (amenos que ya no les este gustando) en todo caso la eliminare sin mas preangulos

adelanto:

Brick: pense que estabas muerta -brick mira a Sedusa que esta vestida con un vestido verde como si fuera la madre naturalesa

Momoko: tienes suerte chico, todos ustedes tienen suerte

Boomer: ¿creiste que lo encontrariamos asi? -Butch esta en una especie de cama de metal y Ken tiene un arma en sus manos

Miyako: es mucho mas fuerte que yo -Miyako forcegea con Butch.

Butch: ¿te crees muy feroz? me llaman el lobo de Rusia no me asustas cachorrito

Kaoru: cerra ya la boca


	21. Chapter 21

este es sin duda el capitulo mas sangriento con el que e trabajado, gracias a la participacion de tres personas n.n

la pregunta del dia:

¿que pasaria si Butch muere?

*solo quiero saber que serian capaz de hacerme ustedes jeje no me malentiendan

* * *

-Butch- dijeron todos asombrados

-hola, Kaoru saludo aun con la sonrisa a la morena -¿sigues teniendo tendencias suicidas?- bromeo

-¿y tu sigues siento un idiota?- pregunto mirandolo extrañada.

-si- admitio aun con la sonrisa, Kaoru lo abrazo cosa que sorpendio al moreno -tranquila- dijo devolviendole el abrazo, luego se separaron.

-tengo señal- grito Ken feliz de la vida, Miyako sonrio esperanzada al escuchar aquello -Ken a la base, pueden recogernos, AHORA- dijo por la radio envio las coordenadas y espero un momento.

-confirmado enviaremos un escuadron para ayudarlos- se escucho del otro lado, Miyako solto una lagrima y Boomer la abrazo felizmente.

-idiota- se escucho una voz muy conocida por todos -¿que crees que haces?- grito de nuevo, antonces todos encontraron a Sedusa con un vestido ajustado verde lama que la hacia ver como la madre naturalesa, version Sexual.

Brick llego hasta ellos encontrandose cara a cara con el moreno quien solo acintio, Brick sonrio ante aquello -bien, en ese caso- dijo Brick dandole la espalda a ambos en forma de proteccion -¿puedes hacerlo Kaoru?- pregunto sin verla, los animales estaba ahora quietos pero eso no lo hacia perder la guardia

la morena se levanto orgullosa y luego sonrio

-por supuesto que si- dijo decidida, luego miro a Butch -nada puede derrotar a la gran buttercup- dijo formando un puño con su mano, Butch la miro sorprendido y sonrio.

-seras idiota, Butch quitate de hay o matalos de una vez- grito Sedusa molesta, el solo miro al suelo sin ningun interes de escucharla -bien, por mi no hay problema- dijo para si misma luego levanto coquetamente la mano -ATAQUEN- ordeno, inmediatamente los lobos y pumas se lanzaron nuevamente contra el equipo.

Boomer corrio hacia Miyako y Ken mientras el rescate llegaba por ellos

un lobo se abanlanso con tra Butch quien de alguna manera la contuvo -¿te crees muy feroz? me llaman el lobo de Rusia no me asustas cachorrito- grito encajandole en un costado su navaja.

Brick aferro mas su arma y se lanzo contra todos comenzando a correr habriendo paso hasta llegar con Sedusa quien lo detubo con una espada que tenia en su mano, Brick freno de golpe provocando que esta quedara a escasos centimetros de su rostro.

-si me vez asi me abrumaras demasiado- dijo en forma de reproche -y si me abrumo mi cara se arrugara- dijo quejandose.

-que objeto tiene ser hermosa por fuera si estas podrida por dentro- Sedusa se molesto ante eso e hizo un ataque, Brick lo esquivo pero no lo suficientemente rapido, provocando que le cortara en el brazo haciendo que sangre escurriera, el pelirojo solto un grito desgarrador.

Boomer y Butch lo miraron aterrados al ver tal escena

-Brick- gritaron ambos dispuestos a ir con su hermano pero un enorme puma al igual que un lobo mas grandes que los demas se acercaron siguilosamente hasta estar frente de ellos, los dos chicos miraron a su hermano quien a su vez los miraba. La mirada que les transmitia les daba la sensacion de que todo estaria bien.

Butch se quedo asi un segundo e inmediatamente pudo ver a un pequeño niño de 4 años mirandolo de la misma manera, al lado de un chico rubio, Brick y Boomer, sus hermanos. varias escenas fueron pasando, desde un lindo dia en el jardin de su casa peleando con ambos. hasta el dia en que todo se derrumbo.

-AAAAHHHH- grito Butch cayendo de rodillas mientras sujetaba su cabeza. De la nada todas las imagenes vinieron de golpe, ellos tres en sus habitaciones, escuchando los sonidos de rayos, Butch y Brick se lebantaron, entraron a la habitacion del pequeño Boomer quien estaba bajo su cama,se escucharon ruidos en la parte baja, los tres fueron a ver lo que ocurria y luego vieron a sus padres...

-Butch- grito Boomer al verlo asi, en ese momento el puma se lanzo contra el, pero una figura evito que el puma se acercara a Butch mucho antes de que lo tocara.

-¿tu quien eres?- pregunto Kaoru al ver a su salvadora.

.

-Brick- lo nombro Sedusa mirandolo con una sonrisa -¿ese es tu nombre verdad?- el chico la miro con odio.

-pense que estabas muerta- le dijo tratando de acer un puño su brazo, pero no podia, la cortada era profunda demasiado

-por fortuna sigo viva- dijo haciendo una mueca de desagrado -Brick- lo nombro de nuevo, el la miro y ella se acerco a el sin miedo y lo beso, incluso introdujo su lengua en la boca del chico sintiendo ese sabor tan exitante para ella -tu fuiste el que me destruyo mi rostro- dijo dandole un golpe.

Brick apenas podia moverse, pero se lebanto y escupio sangre ademas de saliva, queria vomitar

-y lo volvere a hacer- dijo tomando su arma, Sedusa se la quito sin ningun problema y lo hacerco mas a ella haciendo que sus pechos revotaran en el pecho del pelirojo.

-ah- solto un quejido Sedusa sonrojandose, Brick trataba de quitarsela de encima pero no podia, habia algo en ella que era tan pesado que no podia mover un solo dedo, fue entonces cuando pudo ver en su alrededor un aura negra -Brick, ah- grito de nuevo -Brick, Brick Brick- gritaba sin parar

El pelirojo vio a Momoko por un momento que estaba tendida en el suelo con sus cabellos en el rostro

-detente- murmuro, Sedusa lamio su mejilla -basta- dijo consiguiendo tomar una roca afilada que estaba hay en el suelo.

-te matare, y luego a la chica sin pechos- luego comenzo a reirse desquisiada.

-dije que basta- grito blandiendo la roca cortando la mejilla de Sedusa ocasionando que esta por inercia se fuera para atras y tocara su rostro mirando sangre en el.

-aaaaaaahhhhh- grito Sedusa lebantandose -me dejara marca, maldito, te matare- grito lebantandose de golpe y sacando sus uñas con toda la intencion de arañarle la cara, Brick la esquivo, entonces Sedusa saco su espada.

Brick trato de levantarse pero ya no le quedaban fuerzas miro su mano y entontro la roca, al parecer tambien lo habia herido a el miro a Momoko borrosamente y sonrio, luego se dejo caer de rodillas cerrando los ojos para el golpe final.

Pero en ese momento se escucho el choque de metal contra metal, Brick abrio los ojos encontrando a su rescatadora una chica de cabello largo y negro, y unos ojos verdes que mostraban en sierta forma desear ver sangre, tenia un pantalon negro militar un cinturon de cuero, una chaqueta negra al igual que su camiseta de tirantes, solo que la chaqueta tenia el simbolo de unas alas con detalles rojos, en la espalda recubiertas por una A, la chica quien tenia una navaja un poco mas larga de lo usual que bloqueaba a la perfeccion los ataques de Sedusa.

-¿quien eres?- pregunto Brick, la chica sonrio, empujo a Sedusa ocasionando que esta cayera al suelo manchandose un poco de tierra.

-mi nombre es Jess- dijo la chica presentandose -y soy del equipo Alfa de la resistencia- dijo señalando el logo de su espalda -y tu- señalo a Sedusa -te iras al infierno- dijo lanzando su navaja al aire y atrapandolo -vete mientras puedas- le advirtio a Brick

Brick fue lebantado por Butch quien lo cargo y lo llevo con el resto luego lo subio a un Jet de la resistencia y lo acomodo al lado de momoko un chico de cabello negro con mechas rojas y ojos rojos se le acerco y comenzo a vendarlo, tenia el mismo uniforme que Jess ademas de una boina negra pequeña.

-¿quienes son ustedes?- pregunto Brick mientras el chico aplicaba alcohol a las heridas -soy Boro- se presento -y en cuanto a tu pregunta, somos el rescate- dijo mientras terminaba y se lebantaba -ahora descansa nosotros nos encargaremos-

-¿nosotros?- Boro salto del avion y comenzo a dispararle a los animales junto con sus hermanos, Miyako, Kaoru y otras chicas que no pudo identificar, cerro los ojos y se acomodo junto con Momoko.

.

Sedusa se levanto Jess se preparaba para atacar, pero no vio que un puma estaba asercandose siguilosamente. Sedusa sonrio por eso.

-¿porque tan sonriente?- pregunto la chica seria.

-sonreir te hace hermosa, deberias intentarlo- le sugirio, comenzando a caminar, la chica hizo lo mismo sin quitarle por un segundo la vista de ensima -talvez eso aga que los chicos se figen en ti-

-no me interesa eso- dijo seria -te matare, cuando eso pase, tendre una sonrisa en mi rostro te lo aseguro-

-yo no lo creo...- dijo deteniendose -soy la naturalesa misma, no puedes matar a la vida en su esplendor- la chica escupio al escuchar eso

-lo unico hermoso que veo aqui es mi navaja-

Sedusa se molesto por eso provocando que su cabello comenzara a moverse de forma extraña como serpientes enfurecidas.

-se nota que tu no sabes apreciar la bellesa- dijo lebantando su mano -te dare una leccion- grito cerrando el puño en ese momento el puma salto sobre ella, Jess apenas pudo darse la vuelta. un segundo antes una sombra negra paso en medio de el imenso animal y de Jess, en un instente el animal ya estaba malherido y cojeando.

-te dije que tuvieras cuidado- le reclamo Roxy una chica de estatura bajita morena de ojos cafe oscuros y cabello marron bastante corto, tenial el mismo uniforme solo que con los detalles morados.

-me engañaste maldita- grito ingnorando a su compañera quien se molesto por eso, pero prefirio solamente mirara para otro lado obviamente ofendida.

-pense que las feas almenos eran listas- eso saco de quicio a las dos incluso provoco un tic en su ojo derecho de cada una, Jess la ataco por delante y la chica tambien.

Sedusa se asusto un poco pero lebanto los brazos, ramas de arboles se lebantaron enredando a ambas chicas sujetandolas de pies y manos, ambas forcegeaban.

-sueltame bruja maldita- grito Roxy mientras trataba de safarse desesperadamente. una serpiente paso bajo de uno de los arboles hasta enroscarse en su cuello comenzando a asfixiarla Sedusa solo reia.

Se acerco a Jess mientras desenfundaba su espada

-pudrete, miserable serpiente- grito Jess mientras conseguia safar su mano, rapidamente blandio su daga hacia la cara de Sedusa justo en su ojo, un milimetro antes Jess no pudo mover el brazo, ambas chicas quedaron estupefactas, el cabello de sedusa se movia con como serpientes y un mechon habia evitado aquella muerte.

-la gente bonita no deberia de ser tan maleducada- grito el mechon la jalo lastimando sus muñecas y tobillos que aun estaban en los arboles, pero consiguiendo liberarla.

-Roxy- dijo mirando a su compañera quien se estaba desvaneciendo. Sedusa comenzo a reirse. pero dejo de hacerlo cuando la mancha de sangre de aquella sepiente mancho el suelo y esta caia degollada aun con los reflejos de la boca moviendose.

era una chica de el cabello seria amarillo en dos largas coletas, ojos azules y tez palida su uniforme era igual el pantalon no se convirta en short, en la espalda de la ropa tenga el simbolo de un par de alas, los detalles sean de color naranjo y tenga una banda negra en la frente.

Sedusa se impreciono de la chica y de esos ojos azules tan hermosos que la hicieron sentirse celosa, la chica la miro seriamente y corrio cortando su mechon. liberando a Jess quien cayo al suelo y rapidamente libero a Roxy de las ramas.

-¿como es que eres nuestra lider?- pregunto la chica con sierta ironia a Jess quien solo la miro con aires de grandesa

-porque todas botaron por mi, incluyendote Danielle- nombro a su salvadora quien sonrio maleficamente.

-porque molestarse en pelear- intervino Roxy nerviosa de que eso pasara de nuevo -ya sabes como se pone Dany cuando entra al campo de batalla- Jess solo bufo.

-¿y que haremos con ella? **Jefa**- remarco eso ultimo Dany ajustandose su banda mientras miraba a Sedusa quien se lebantaba del suelo.

las tres sonrieron de una forma tan siniestra que a Sedusa le temblaron las rodillas, trato de escapar pero Roxy se lo impidio, le dio un golpe en el estomago y esta escupio sangre Jess fue de lleno hasta ella por un lado y su cabello la detubo nuevamente, la levanto y tambien a Roxy provoando que ambas comenzaran a asfixiarse nuevamente

pero Dany corrio frente a ella con la daga, Sedusa por instinto solto a ambas chicas y la detuvo a ella, Jess se avalanzo haciendo que ambas cayeran al suelo, Roxy tomo todo su cabello con fuerza mientras sedusa se dio cuanta de lo que estaban a punto de hacer

Roxy y Jess tomaron cada una un brazo de Sedusa impidiendo que se moviera, mientras Dany se acercaba a ellas con una daga

-¡hazlo!-

-¡Pero arráncalo todo!-

Dany comenzó a arrancarle el cabello, todo el cuero cabelludo mientras la sangre corría por el rostro de Sedusa la cual gritaba desesperada y se movía frenéticamente tratando de zafarse

-Bien creo que es el turno de Roxy jugar-

Roxy tomo el cabello de Sedusa y comenzó a hacer que se lo tragase. Al finalizar Sedusa comenzó a toser frenéticamente

-¿tú no participas?- pregunto Jess seria a Boro que se encontraba peleando con un puma; solo para no participar en eso

-estoy ocupado-

-¡hazlo!- dijo molesta, Boro solo gruño y se acercó a Sedusa la cual seguía tosiendo frenéticamente. Tomo su mano y comenzó a romperle todo los dedos mientras ella gritaba de dolor

Luego saco una navaja de uno de sus bolsillos y le corto los tendones, para impedir que escapase

-¿feliz?- pregunto volteando, solo recibió un asentimiento por parte de ella, Boro sonrio solo un poco le gustaba ver a su lider molestarse con el.

vamos a hacerle un tratamiento de belleza ¿les parece?- Dany y Roxy asintieron al comprender lo que Jess había dicho, tomaron la cuchilla; la más oxidada; y comenzaron a cortarle el rostro, manos, piernas y demás; algunos cortes eran bastante profundos, otro no tanto, pero aun Sedusa seguía viva; agonizando tal vez; pero viva al fin y al cabo y ellas aun no estaban satisfechas eso podía volverse aún más sádico, solo se necesitaba un poco de imaginación

-bien dolor físico ¿Por qué no psicológico?- pregunto Jess aun seria, Roxy y Dany comenzaron a torturarla ahora psicológicamente.

Sedusa comenzó a gritar. Parecía al estar al borde de la locura. Y aun eso no era suficiente, Dany se acerco y saco una polvera de su bolsillo y se la dio a Sedusa, al verse comenzo a gritar como una total maniaca.

Jess tomo su cuchilla y cuando Sedusa grito le corto la lengua dejándola como la de una serpiente, ella se retorció en el piso. Era increíble todo lo que resistía; ya debería de haberse desangrado.

-ya decía yo que era una víbora- dijo Dany

En ese momento Sedusa comenzo a murmurar cosas que las chicas no comprendieron hasta que el ambiente se volvio completamente ocuro y sonrio, las chicas se asombraron por como una nube negra salia de su boca y la cubria por completo.

-ahora sabran lo que es el dolor- dijo sonriente, en ese momento la nube desaparecio. Sedusa se quedo en silencio y completamente en loquecida "mi señor" penso suplicante Sedusa arrastrandose.

_"me fallaste por ultima vez bruja, __mis recursos seran mejor empleados que en ti"_

conocia esa voz, era la voz de Him dentro de su mente

_"presta atencion a mi hijo, el consiguio pasar como si nada y ahora esta comodamente descansando justo como lo planeamos, nadie sospecha nada, y ahora tu solo te estas conviertiendo en un estorvo"_

-no- dijo Sedusa comenzando a llorar -nooo-

Jess tomo su cuchilla y cuando Sedusa grito le corto la lengua dejándola como la de una serpiente, ella se retorció en el piso. Era increíble todo lo que resistía; ya debería de haberse desangrado.

-ya decía yo que era una víbora- dijo Dany

Cuando volvió Jess a gritar aprovecho la oportunidad e introdujo la chuchilla por su garganta, cortándola. Boro hizo una mueca de dolor y levo su mano a su garganta

Jess quito la cuchilla rápido; estaba seguro. Sedusa había muerto. Y de la forma más horrible

-bien ya deben estar contentas la mataron he hicieron sufrir- dijo asqueado

-no aun no-

Roxy tomo un ácido y lo metió por la ya destrozada garganta de Sedusa, el líquido caía y quemaba toda la piel y los órganos internos. Luego Dany la abrió el estómago y rociaron más ácido aun.

Jess tomo la misma cuchilla con la que había cortado la garganta de Sedusa y comenzó a sacarle los ojos dejando dos cuencas vacías

Luego de destrozar el cuerpo; porque no contentas con el resultado decidieron arrancarle todas las extremidades, por lo que ahora solo era un torso brazos y piernas tirados en el suelo

Jess tomo la cabeza y una rama de árbol; como hacían antiguamente los indios la enterró en la rama para que todos la vieran

* * *

quiero agradecerle a **ppgz** por la locura que le aplicaste a Sedusa, a **Blossom Hyuga **por la cuchilla oxidada y el asido n.n y a** Jek-red08 **por haberme ayudado con la preparacion de este episodio

tambien quiero agradecer a Princesa-de-azucar por tu review **FenixCeleste** por apoyarme con mi historia a **Guest **que tambien me apoyo igual que **NikiDaniZ **por apoyarme n.n

adelanto:

Brick: sabes, no creo que tengas las agayas

Momoko: tienes suerte chico, todos ustedes tienen suerte

Boomer: ¿alguna vez has matado a alguien? -Butch esta en una especie de cama de metal y Ken tiene un arma en sus manos mirandolo con neriviosismo

Miyako: es mucho mas fuerte que yo -Miyako forcegea con Butch.

Butch: moriras- Butch esta apuntandole a Boomer con un arma

Kaoru: cerra ya la boca


	22. Chapter 22

la pregunta del día ahora son dos:

¿estarian dispuestos a leer una segunda temporada?

¿como puede volver la memoria de Momoko sobres su familia?

* * *

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas, estaban llenas de sangre negra, por mas extraño que eso pareciera, Jess miro a Boro molesta, el chico solamente miro a otro lado. Roxy y Dani se encongieron de hombros y decidieron volver con los demas al avion antes de que comenzaran los gritos entre esos dos.

Brick estaba vendando a Momoko, ella aun no despertaba, pero por lo menos ahora estaba a salvo, cosa que lo tranquilizaba, miro a su hermano Boomer quien dormia tranquilamente apoyado en el hombro de Miyako, cubierto de sangre al igual que todos hay.

Despues desvio la mirada a BUtch quien estaba bastante tranquilo, solo se apoyaba en la pared mirando al suelo de brazos cruzados, Kaoru estaba en el suelo inconciente, habia sido atacada por un lobo, pudo retroceder pero se golpeo en la cabeza con un tranco, Butch fue a ayudarla y la llevo hasta hay.

Dani y Roxy entraron al avion, Brick miro a las chicas bañadas en sangre un tanto asombrado, Miyako con un poco de miedo, y Butch con una sonrisa.

-hola- dijeron ambas sonriendo saludando a los chicos.

-hola- murmuro Miyako un poco tímida, Roxy la miro y se acerco a ella y le extendio la mano

-soy Roxy- se presento, Miyako estrecho su mano -y ella es Dani- Dani saludo con su mano sonriente. A pesar de que hace diez minutos habian estado torturando friamente a una mujer, ahora estaban bastante calmadas y su sonrisa era sincera, a Miyako le daba confianza, hasta cierto punto, no podia creer que fueran las mismas personas.

-no es mi culpa que seas un debil- dijo Jess entrando al avion, seguida de Boro, todos se quedaron cayados tratando de escuchar que era la razon por la que discutian.

-no golpear a una mujer no es ser debil- se justifico el chico mirandola seria -no me importa lo que digas, no golpeare a una mujer solo porque tu lo dices- dicho eso fue a la cabina de piloto desapareciendo de la vista de su amiga.

Un minuto despues el avion despego.

-y ella es Jess- dijo Dani sonriendo señalando a la chica de cabello negro cruzada de brazos bastante molesta

-y el chico que se fue, es Boro- dijo Roxy y luego se aserco con Miyako a su oido para que no escuchara Jess -en realidad ese no es su nombre pero no conosco el verdadero-

-¿entonces cual es?- ambas chicas se encogieron de hombros.

-nadie lo sabe- dijeron las dos -bueno... Jess sabe cual es su nombre, pero nunca nos quiere decir, en realidad Boro se molesta cuando le dicen por su nombre, asi que la jefa decidio que seria mejor no decirnos.

-oh, ya veo- murmuro Miyako mirando a Boomer un momento y luego noto algo muy impresionante -quien hizo sus uniformes- grito emocionada mirando el uniforme y el logotipo de las chicas

-pues- muermuraron las chicas mirandose -nosotras los hicimos aunque el logo se le ocurrio a Dani- dijo Roxy mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

-un gusto- dijo Jess acercandose a ellas -soy Jessica, pero puedes decirme Jess- se presento sonriendo -soy la lider del equipo Alfa-

-Miyako- dijo sonriente -ellos son Kaoru, Butch, Momoko y el es Brick- dijo mientras señalaba el lugar donde estaba Momoko y Brick curando sus heridas -es el lider de nuestro escuadron- Brick las volteo a ver y todas le saludaron, el solo asintio sonriendo volviendo enseguida a su labor -y el es Boomer- presento finalmente al chico que estaba en su hombro durmiendo tranquilamente.

-es muy lindo, ¿es tu novio?- pregunto Jess dandole un codazo provocando un sonrojo en Miyako

-no, el es solo mi mejor amigo-

-oye- murmuro Boro saliendo de la cabina del avion -¿esta bien que el nos acompañe?- pregunto señalando con el pulgar a Butch quien lo miro serio.

-¿algun problema?- pregunto Butch mirandolo fijamente.

-ese uniforme es de los Hims- le contesto Boro mirandolo de igual manera que Butch -¿como puedo confiar en alguien como tu?-

-eso no es asunto tuyo, limítate con hacer tu trabajo-

-porque habia de hacerlo sabiendo que el enemigo esta en mi propio avion-

-suficiente- dijo Brick autoritario -el no es un enemigo, es mi hermano- mirando a Boro fijamente -era un espia, su trabajo termino hay, ahora volvera a la resistencia con nosotros- mintio, tan bien que todos le creyeron incluso Butch se quedo impresionado por lo que habia dicho.

-ya veo- murmuro un tanto molesto -lo siento- se disculpo a regañadientes

-no hay problema- dijo Butch sonriendo mietras le ofresia la mano, Boro la estrecho mientras ambos sonreian

-llegaremos a la base de Japon en una hora, podran descansar haya- dijo Jess sonriente

-gracias- dijo Brick

-somos del mismo bando ¿no?- preguto Dani -si no nos ayudamos ¿entonces quien lo hara?-

Dicho eso las tres fueron a descanzar a una habitacion que tenia el avion hasta el fondo dejando al equipo solo. Brick entro junto con Ken a un pequeño armario donde estaba el botiquin, entro hay con Momoko perdiendose de vista, al parecer sus heridas si eran algo graves.

Butch acomodo a Kaoru en un asiento y le acaricio la mejilla, ahora que se habia confirmado que no eran hermanos, Butch no estaba seguro de lo que pasaria despues, Miyako los miraba sonrientes.

-¿que tanto me miras?- pregunto Butch un tanto incomodo de que lo viera tan fijamente.

-nada, solo que se ven muy lindos- Butch se enrojecio y miro para otro lado -¿de verdad te importa verdad?-

-claro, talvez no sea mi hermana, pero...- _"¿pero que?"_, no sabia que decir, realmente estaba confundido _"bien echo socio"_ escucho una voz en su interior, Butch se tomo la cabeza cada vez que escuchaba algo asi en su interior le daba un tremendo dolor.

_"conseguiste entrar como si nada al avion, genial"_ Butch sacudio la cabeza pero la voz no sesaba _"ahora solo tenemos que matarlos, ahora que estan debiles no habra mucho problema" _Butch tomo su arma y se acerco a Miyako apuntandole a Boomer quien seguia inconciente _"vamos que mejor momento que este"_

-¿que haces Butch?- pregunto Miyako asombrada, Butch le quito el seguro y Miyako se lebanto tomandolo del brazo

"acabemos con ella primero" Butch comenzo a forcejear con Miyako pero ella comenzó a temblar

-Butch ¿que estas haciendo?- pregunto Miyako bastante asustada, no habia nadie que la ayudara, butch era mucho mas fuerte que ella, sin mencionar que ya no le quedaba fuerza -Boomer- murmuro ella, noto que el rubio ya no estaba donde ella lo habia dejado, eso la desconcerto, Butch consiguio soltarse del agarre de Miyako y la golpeo en la cabeza, ocasionando que se desmayara, el moreno le apunto con el arma.

-detente- grito Boomer tomandolo desde atras, Butch consiguio hacer que rodara y poder tenerlo delante de el -¿de verdad seras capas de matarnos hermano?- pregunto Boomer, Butch le apunto de nuevo con el arma, Boomer miro a miyako y luego a Kaoru -¿de matarla?- pregunto mirando a la morena.

Butch volteo y miro a la inconciente chica

-ahh- grito Butch al recivir una patada de parte de Brick, Boomer le quito el arma, y luego lo tomo de los brazos

-lo siento hermano- dijeron ambos mientras Butch forcejeaba, Brick lo golpeo en la cabeza, Butch comenzo a ver borroso y luego perdio el conocimiento.

.

-Esa maldita bruja rastreta- gritaba Him lanzando cosas por toda la habitacion lleno de ira -nisiquiera puede hacer algo bueno, todo el poder que le di, y no fue suficiente-

-¿padre?- dijo una pequeña niña de cabello castaño y ojos naranjas, tenia aprentemente diez u once años, miraba al hombre desde la puerta un poco timida.

-¿que haces aqui?- pregunto Him acercandose a la niña un poco calmado.

-con los gritos y alaridos no me dejan dormir- se quejo mirando a aquel hombre con un poco de temor.

-no te preocupes- dijo tomando la cabeza de la niña y acariciandola -eso ya paso- susurro mientras la abrazaba serio

-nena- murmuro la mujer encapuchada, aparentemente se asusto al ver a Him abrazando a la niña y se acerco.

-querida- dijo Him levantandose mirando a su esposa -niestra hija vino a buscarme, no te preocupes esta conmigo- dijo acariciando la cabeza de la niña, la mujer se acerco tomandola del brazo, parecia querer apartarla de Him.

-vamos, linda- dijo la encapuchada -ya es hora de dormir-

-deja que la niña balla sola a su cama- dijo Him a la mujer -tengo que hablar contigo- la mujer apreto mas la mano de su hija.

-mami- murmuro la niña preocupada

-esta bien, ve a la cama ire en cuanto pueda, Kuriko- dijo dandole un beso, la niña se fue a su habitacion un poco mas calmada, ese hombre le daba miedo, aunque afirmara ser su padre.

-nuestra hija a crecido mucho- dijo him mirando como la niña se perdia de su vista.

-asi es, es una linda niña-

-el problema es su actitud- dijo arrogante Him mirando a la mujer -parece una florecita, si sigue asi no durara mucho tiempo-

-¿quieres que entrene?- dijo la mujer alarmada.

-estamos en tiempo de guerra, tiene que aprender ¿no te parece?- pregunto mirando a la mujer que no decia nada, parecia estar atonita por la noticia -ademas es buena edad, yo diria que se tardo, sus hermanas comenzaron a los 5 años-

-como usted ordene mi señor- dijo la mujer arrodillandose

.

-¿creiste que lo encontrariamos asi?- pregunto Boomer mirando a BUtch que estaba en una cama de metal amarrado, Brick lo miro por un segundo.

-los lobos fueron sorpresa- ambos rieron ante eso y luego se calmaron, Ken entro al armario y los miro asustado.

-¿Ken crees poder hacerlo?- pregunto Boomer dandole un arma con silenciador

-pues... no lo se... nunca lo e intentado- dijo nerviosamente mirando al chico en la cama.

-no creo que tengas las hagayas- dijo burlona mente Brick

-¿entonces porque no lo haces tu?- le grito dandole el arma

-es nuestro hermano, no puedo hacerle eso a mi hermano- dijeron los dos un tanto deprimidos -pero es lo mejor para todos

-deberíamos preguntarle a Kaoru- dijo con nerviosismo Boomer.

-se negara por completo, es lo mejor, de eso no cabe duda- dijo Brick mirando a Ken.

-creo que tengo lo necesario para hacerlo- dijo Ken -pero sera a mi manera- dijo sacando de su bolsillo un pequeño estuche del cual saco un bisturí-

-que enfermo- dijo Brick cubriendose la boca.

-¿seguros de que no quieren esperar?- dijo Ken mirando a los chicos

-si esperamos, podria despertar y no tengo mucha energia para dejarlo inconciente de nuevo- dijo Brick mirando a su hermano.

-esta bien- dijo Ken -aqui vamos- dijo tomando el visturi.

-oye Ken alguna vez has matado a alguien anteriormente- pregunto Boomer, Ken y Brick miraron al rubio -¿que? ¿solo era curiosidad?- dijo rascandose la cabeza.

-no jamas lo he echo, gracias por ponerme mas nervioso- dijo Ken con sarcasmo. Boomer solto un suspiro

-ire a llevar a Miyako con Momoko, vere si aun no despiertan- dijo Boomer, no podia ver eso, tenia que salir de hay.

-cuidalas- pidio Brick

-eso ni asi falta decirmelo- dijo Boomer sonriendo, asintio sin mirarlo a los ojos, cerrando la puerta detras de el.

Brick solto un suspiro, mirando a Ken, quien lo miraba al mismo tiempo.

-bueno, haslo rapido, y que no sufra, sigue siendo mi hermano-

-tratare de que no sufra, pero tu sabes como es esto, no sabemos si sufre o no cuando estan dormidos- dijo Ken mirando a Butch.

-solo haslo y ya- dijo Brick. Ken asintio, aferro fuertemente su mano al bisturí lo levanto en lo alto por un momento y luego lo dejo caer, Brick aparto la vista, no podía, no podia ver eso.

* * *

Muchas gracias por los reviews espero que este capitulo les guste mucho y que me sigan hasta el final de esta historia, porque realmente queremos que ustedes nos apoyen

adelanto:

Brick: al fin despertaron -Brick esta en una enfermería, donde están las chicas

Momoko: al menos, ahora confian en nosotros, hay que estar agradecidos.

Boomer: dame eso es mio - grita Boomer golpeando a Brick haciendo que algo que traia en la mano saliera volando

Miyako: no queria interrumpir esa linda ecsena -Miyako esta centada en su camilla mirando como Brick acaricia a Momoko

Kaoru: lo que paso te trajo hasta aqui, olvida lo que no hiciste y afronta la realidad -Brick esta pelando con Kaoru y gritandose


	23. Chapter 23

**el amor conduce a la guerra**

* * *

_Kaoru estaba en un sueño donde sus padres estaban con ella con con sus hermanos jugando, ella tenia 4 años, el pequeño Shou apenas 2 y Dai tenia 6 las risas y juegos se detuvieron al ver a Utonio llegar a su lado habia un niño mirandolo a la morena._

_Utonio y Tokio charlaron un momento y luego tomo a Butch de la mano._

_-el es Butch, se quedara un tiempo con nosotros- dijo su padre, Butch la miro y ahora era un muchacho de 16 mirandola fijamente, se acerco hacia ella con esa mirada aun seria y..._

Kaoru abrio lentamente los ojos, lo primero que pudo ver fue blanco, un gran y enorme techo blanco con luces blancas ademas de un olor bastante familiar a medicina, no tenia que mirar para saber donde estaba. La enfermeria.

Se lebanto pesadamente, aun resentia las heridas aunque se dio cuenta de que estaban casi curadas por completo.

-despertaste- dijo un a voz bastante alarmada -me alegro- dijo sonriente. Brick

-¿cuanto tiempo?- fue lo primero que se le ocurrio, al lado del pelirojo habia una camilla donde se encontraba cierta peliroja aun dormida.

-dos dias- dijo rascandose el cabello, se podia apreciar que no habia dormido muy bien, si no es que jamas durmio. Se podria decir que parecia adherido a esa cama junto a Momoko.

-¿como estan?- pregunto mirando a Momoko y a su lado a Miyako, de las tres, Miyako parecia la mas intacta. Sin duda Boomer sabia cuidar lo que le importaba.

-siguen dormidas- le informo mirando a Momoko.

-pero estamos bien- dijo un poco positiva. Cosa rara en ella. No termino la frace porque Brick dijo

-estan inconcientes y heridas- dijo resentido.

-todos lo estamos, pero es...-

-es mi culpa- finalizo Brick, aunque Kaoru jamas quiso decir eso, Brick se veia destrosado, sin duda no podia dejar de culparse. Kaoru iba a negarse pero Brick siguio -Momoko tenia razon y no la escuche, no sirvo como el lider de este equipo, no soy capaz de ponerlos a salvo-

-esto tenia que pasar-

-pudo evitarse- la interrumpio de nuevo, cosa que estaba artando a la morena pero lo dejo pasar. Otra vez. -hubieramos muerto de no ser por el equipo Alfa- Kaoru tomo el hombro de Brick, el la miro -¿que?-

-lo que paso te trajo hasta aqui, olvida lo que hiciste y afronta la realidad- le dijo severamente, Brick no supo que decir ante eso -mi padre me lo decia... supongo que se me quedo grabado... No me veas con esa cara de lastima- le pidio seria.

-mis padres tambien murieron- Kaoru sonrio -¿de que te ries?-

-no es lo mismo Brick, tu tienes a alguien- se referia a Boomer.

-tu tambien Kaoru, no estas sola- le hablo con la verdad.

-no es verdad, las chicas y yo... no tenemos a nadie mas que a nosotras mismas- Brick miro ha Momoko -ella tambien se siente asi- Brick abrio los ojos atonito por eso.

-¿ella te lo dijo?-

-su familia esta muerta y resulta que su hermano no es nada mas que un buen amigo, nos sentimos solas, porque ciertamente... lo estamos-

-no lo estan... nos tienen a nosotros y tambien se tienen a ustedes-

-supongo que es una forma de verlo- dijo Kaoru tratando de evitar ese tipo de platicas sentimentales

-tengo algo que puede hacerte cambiar de opinion- dijo sonriente Brick, ella lo miro y sonrio.

-¿un obcequio para mi?- pregunto un poco asombrada -no debiste...-

-realmente no hice nada, es solo algo que creo que te alegrara... pero no puedo traertelo, tu tienes que ir...-

-me quedare aqui hasta que despierten- dijo Kaoru mirando a las chicas, Brick se levanto y tomo una bandeja la llevo hasta la mesa al lado de Kaoru

_Momoko estaba jugando con una pequeña niña de un 3 años, su cara era borrosa, la bebe sonreia cada vez que hacia caras raras. Lo que emocionaba a su hermana. _

-es comida, para que repongas energia, yo misma la hice- dijo sonriente, Kaoru levanto la bandeja impresionandose.

-rarito- murmuro Kaoru burlonamnente, a Brick le salio una venita en su frente

-¿que dijiste Matsubara- grito molesto Brick

_Entonces escucho como unos ruidos bastante fuertes retumbaban por toda su casa, la pequeña de las hermanas comenzo a llorar espantada, Momoko trato de tranquilizarla, le dijo que se quedara, ella salio de su habitacion y reviso lo que pasaba, fuera, dos hombres discutian con sus padres, quienes estaban borrosos, uno era alto, de cabello negro y un traje rojo sangre. Him. El otro era un hombre de cabello gris. _

-lo que escuchaste Rowdy- dijo mordiendo un pedaso de carne

-no te permito que me hables asi- dijo comenzando una pelea, Kaoru bostezo fuertemente, para luego tomar jugo de naranja -y mucho menos que te duermas mientras hablo-

_Entre las discuciones los disparos no se hicieron esperar, sus padres trataron de defenderse pero no pudieron hacer mucho, Him golpeo a su madre dejandola noqueada y a su padre le disparo. Ella corrio para esconder a su hermanita en un armario, pero fue descubierta por el hombre cuando Momoko se iba a esconder, rapidamente la atrajo hacia el y salio de la casa. dejando a la niña sola._

-esque escucharte es aburrido-

-podrian dejar de hacer escandalo, muchos tenemos sueños de belleza importantes- dijo Momoko un poco adormilada con una sonrisa.

-Momoko- dijeron ambos alegres -¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto Brick regresando con ella cerca de su cama.

-me duelen los moretones, pero estare bien- dijo para alivio de Brick quien puso su cara en el colchon de la camilla

-que alivio- dijo Brick, luego levanto su vista para mirar a la peliroja, para despues tomarla de las manos -no me lo hubiera perdonado si te pasara algo...-

-Brick...- murmuro Momoko sonrojada.

-que hermoso- grito Miyako, todos la vieron saltando en su cama bastante energetica -es tan lindo como aun hay personas que se preocupan por otras-

-Miyako- dijeron todos sonrientes.

-lo lamento- se disculpo no queria interrumpir esa linda escena

-las tres despertaron, que buena noticia, a muchos les dara gusto- dijo Brick alegre.

-seee... murmuro Kaoru -tu, Boomer y el equipo alfa son muchos- dijo con sarcasmo muy obvio.

-en realidad, cuando llegamos muchos se pusieron a ayudarnos para que sobrevivieran, sopongo que fue porque ahora de verdad comfian en nosotros- conto Brick recordando como muchos soldados y paramedicos sacaron a las chicas con ayuda del equipo Alfa directo a la enfermeria.

-asi que solo teniamos que morir por su causa para que confiaran, que alivio- exclamo Momoko levantando los brazos sin animo.

-Momoko tiene razon- dijo Kaoru molesta

-bueno, bueno- intervino Miyako -al menos ahora confian en nosotros hay que estar agradecidos, supongo-

Hubo un momento de silencio, luego se escucharon pasos apresurados acercandose mas y mas, un momento despues tres chicas y cierto chico entraron apresurados.

-chicas- gritaron todos entrando

-que bueno que ya despertaron- dijo Danielle realmente alegre

-dejalas respirar Dany- pidio Roxy apartandola de Momoko que estaba siendo asfixiada por la chica, entonces Dany la solto de mala gana.

-¿quienes son ustedes?- preguntaron Kaoru y Momoko al verlas.

-oh es cierto, no nos hemos presentado formalmente- dijo Jess mirando a las chicas -yo soy Jess, la lider del equipo Alfa- se presento sonriente.

-yo soy Danielle, pero diganme Dany- se presento sonriente mirando a Momoko -lamento haberte asfixiado- se disculpo con una risita nerviosa.

-hola, pueden decirme Roxy- dijo la chica saludando a Kaoru y a la peliroja.

-y el es Cristopher, pero todos le dicen Boro- dijo Jess señalando al chico que las acompañaba, quien la miro seriamente -lo siento, pero ya lo queria decir, hace mucho- grito echándose a correr saliendo de la enfermeria, seguida por el chico-

-al fin- gritaron Roxy y Dany sonrientes queriendo lanzar papeles de celebracion

-bueno, ahora que las tres estan despiertas- dijo Brick tomando la mano de Momoko quien sonrio con un poco de rubor.

-es hora de ir por mi regalo- grito Kaoru interrumpiendo el momento.

-¿regalo?- pregunto Momoko levantandose de golpe de la camilla roja mirando a Brick seriamente.

-es solo un detalle- dijo Brick mirando a la chica -no tienes que ponerte celosa- dijo guiñandole el ojo.

-¿celosa?- preguntaron las cuatro chicas sonriendo, Momoko miro para otro lado molesta de lo que las chicas decian.

-bueno, bueno- dijo Brick tratando de calmarlas -siguanme- dijo entusiasmado, como si le hubieran dicho que la guerra habia terminado. Se levanto y abrio la puerta -esperare a que se cambien- dijo serio.

Cuando dijo eso las chicas se miraron, dandose cuenta de que tenian solo una bata de hospital, en ese momento las tres se pusieron completamente rojas.

.

Diez minutos despues, ya tenian puestos sus uniformes que Roxy y Dany amablemente les dieron felices de la vida, pero ahora estaban limpios y no con toda esa mugre y lodo.

-las labanderias de aqui son mejores que cualquier cosa- afirmo Momoko -cuando estaba con los Fenix nunca pude quitarle algunas manchas- luego miro a Kaoru -¿como eran las tuyas?-

-no quiero discutir la labanderia de los gobiernos- dijo Seria -pero Him es un hombre "elegante" le gusta que lo alaven, nuestra ultimo posicion estaba ubicada en un castillo, cada quien tenia su propia habitacion-

-Him es una diva- dijeron las dos chicas del equipo Alfa.

-tienen razon- dijo Kaoru echandoce a reir.

Salieron a de la enfermeria donde Brick estaba dormido en el suelo, Momoko lo movio un poco suavemente despertandolo -esto despierto- dijo serio levantandose de golpe -¿porque las mujeres tardan tanto en arreglarse?- pregunto mirandolas.

-no encontrabamos nuestro unifome- se justifico Momoko, Brick solto un suspiro no creyendole, pero restandole importancia. Se levanto y comenzo a caminar, las demas lo siguieron, caminaron por varios pasillos hasta que llegaron a una puerta bastante grande, afuera estaba Jess y Boro serios el uno con el otro, las tres conocian muy bien esa habitacion. La habitacion de Brick y Boomer.

-quedence aqui- pidio Brick entrando junto con el equipo alfa.

-pero...- replicaron las tres mientras la puerta se cerraba junto a sus narices -raritos- murmuro Kaoru apoyadose en la puerta, las otras dos la igualaron despues de unos minutos.

Momoko apoyo su oreja contra la puerta tratando de escuchar algo -se escuchan voces- murmuro, las otras dos igualaron su accion para escuchar. Las voces se escuchaban pero no se podia distinguir lo que decian.

-talvez sea un perro- sujirio Miyako, las tres se echaron a reir

-si claro, la mascota del equipo- bromeo Momoko.

Se quedaron en silencio nuevamente, los gritos fueron acompañados de golpes ahora

-no creo que sea un perro- dijo Kaoru, las tres se miraron y trataron de abrir la puerta, que estaba con llave.

-no funciona- grito Momoko golpeando la puerta, Miyako parecia querer arrancar la perilla sin exito

-a un lado- dijo Kaoru sacando una simple pinsa de cabello -¿que les enseñan en estas organizaciones?- pregunto mientras forzaba la puerta, luego la empujo abriendola.

-brick, Boomer- gritaron las chicas, despues de un momento se quedaron echas piedra, el equipo Alfa estaba en las camas de ambos mirando la pelea de tres chicos sin camisa, pero con vendajes.

-yo lo quiero- grito Butch golpeando en el estomago a Brick quien escopio serio lanzando a volar lo que parecia ser un chocolate

-pero es mio- grito Boomer ahora tomandolo antes que cayera al suelo -

-yo soy el herido, la necesito para reponerme- dijo Brick lanzando a Boomer y tomandolo en sus manos

-en ese caso es mio- gritaron Boomer y Butch al mismo tiempo

-ustedes no estan tan graves-

-claro que si- grito dandole un golpe directo en la cara provocando que cayera y tomandola -mirame, paresco una momia, dijomostrando unos vendajes.

-en ese caso come verduras, los heridos comen verduras- dijo pateandolo en las rodillas. Boomer tomo la barra.

-tambien los debiluchos- dijo abriendo la envoltura

-¿como me llamaste?- pregunto Butch con aires que daban miedo, Boomer se puso nervioso -te mostrare- dijo poniendose de pie -te mostrare quien es el debilucho- grito tomandolo del cuello-

-¿que pasa aqui?- gritaron las tres molestas

-creo que se pelean por un chocolate- dijo Boro mirandolos divertido

-tipico- murmuro Momoko, conociendo a Brick, no le extraño.

Los tres miraban a las chicas como si no procesara la informacion, el primero en reaccionar fue Butch quien aprovechando que Boomer estaba distante le quito la barra.

-HA es mio- grito triunfante, luego miro a la morena que lo veia como si fuera un desconocido -hola Kaoru- saludo sonriendo -¿quieres?- le ofresio divertido.

-¿hola?- repitio ella, fue directamente hacia el y lanzo una patada que el cubrio

-¿cual es tu problema?- grito atonito

-tu eres mi problema- dijo comenzando a lanzar golpes como loca -te desapareces por meses, te tardaste una eternidad en venir y lo mejor que puedes decir es hola- Butch la tomo de ambas muñecas quedando cara a cara.

-sera mejor dejarlos solos- sugirio Brick, los demas decidieron que seria lo mejor y todos salieron de la habitacion sin decir nada.

-lo matara- dijo Momoko a Brick

-pues yo no quiero se un testigo que deba "silenciar" si sabes a lo que me refiero- dijo Brick saliendo.

-Him me vigilaba como si fuera un traidor, apenas pude escapar, me extrajeron la extraña tinta de mi tatuaje mientras estaba inconciente con un bisturí, me acabo de enterar que tengo dos hermanos, perdoname si mi cerebro no penso nada mejor- grito histerico

-eres un idiota Butch- le grito -como te odio- dijo abrazandolo. El se sorprendio por eso, pero sonrio, la abrazo el tambien por un segundo.

los demas los miraban por el rabillo de la puerta en silencio

-sabemos que estan hay- dijeron los dos.

-El equipo alfa se fue a otro lugar, y Utonio viene para aca- les informaron entrando a la habitacion.

-¿para que?- preguntaron

-quiere hablar con tigo Butch- en ese momento el moreno se puso serio y trago saliva.

.

-Mi amo- lo nombro la mujer -¿que le ocurre?-

-BUtch se fue, y con el mi esperanza de recuperar a mi familia-

-si, pero aun hay otra opcion- dijo la mujer sonriendo.

-por su puesto que hay otra opcion- dijo -usare una carnada,y tengo al peon perfecto, ya sabes que hacer- dijo sonriente.

-si, mi señor- dijo la mujer levantandose seriamente -Kuriko- llamo a la niña quien entro a la habitacion con un pantalon negro de camuflaje y una camiseta naranja, se podia ver que tenia algunos moretones y rasguños -recoje tus cosas, daremos un paseo- dijo sonriendo la mujer

* * *

Muchas gracias por los reviews espero que este capitulo les guste mucho y que me sigan hasta el final de esta historia, porque realmente queremos que ustedes nos apoyen

adelanto:

Brick:

Momoko:

Boomer: dame eso es mio - grita Boomer golpeando a Brick haciendo que algo que traia en la mano saliera volando

Miyako:

Kaoru:


End file.
